Love In Boarding
by Sanpacchi
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Semakin Naruto mendekatinya, semakin juga Sasuke akan terus mendesaknya. Dan Hinata sendiri hanya bisa ketakutan. Lebih parahnya lagi, mereka bertiga satu asrama. "Kalau kau cuma mempermainkan Hinata, jauhi dia. Tapi kalau kau serius mau menanggapi hatinya, jangan buat dia kecewa." NaruHinaSasuNeji. CHAP 9 UP! R&R?
1. Konoha Boarding School

**Summary :**

**Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Semakin Naruto mendekatinya, semakin juga Sasuke akan terus mendesaknya. Dan Hinata sendiri hanya bisa ketakutan. Lebih parahnya lagi, mereka bertiga satu asrama. **

.

.

Bila ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa uang adalah awal dari kekuasaan, maka semua orang—kaya dan miskin—pastinya akan setuju. Dikatakan seperti tadi karena dengan kertas bernilaikan nominal yang besar, maka semuanya akan patuh kepadamu.

Uang adalah segalanya.

Itulah pedoman di benak para orang yang mempunyai uang melimpah—walaupun memang tidak semuanya.

Bisa jadi karena itu mereka memiliki banyak kelebihan, tapi juga banyak kekurangan. Kenyataan itu bisa dilihat langsung dari sifat-sifat orang kaya yang menyimpang.

Egois, sombong dan semena-mena.

Iya, dan Hinata Hyuuga pun juga kurang suka kepada orang yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

**LOVE IN BOARDING**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | NaruHina & SasuHina | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship. | Warning : ****AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc.**** | Jika ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Love In Boarding no I**. Konoha Boarding School

.

.

Angin sejuk begitu terasa ketika seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang itu berjalan di pinggiran kota. Ia melangkah pelan, tak jarang mata beriris lavendernya memperhatikan jalanan yang kadang berlubang. Ia menenteng sebuah tas belanjaan, dan sepertinya akan pulang ke rumahnya.

Namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Dengan baju terusan ungu, dia menelusuri jalanan yang sering ia lalui saat akan pulang berbelanja. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seorang anak kecil berpakaian kumuh. Ia meminta sumbangan ke salah satu pria berambut biru tua yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

Meskipun mereka berada di jarak yang lumayan jauh, jelas sekali kalau pria itu mencirikan seorang yang mempunyai ekonomi di atas rata-rata. Tapi Hinata bukan asal memprediksi lewat penampilan, tapi juga aura mereka yang sangat jelas terpancar dari orangnya sendiri. Sebuah aura kesombongan.

Dan bukannya memberikan uang, ia malah membentak anak kecil di sana. Walau ia sama sekali tidak mendengar, namun semuanya sudah terbukti kalau tadi adalah bentakan kasar yang terdapat beberapa hinaan di dalamnya—terlihat dari raut wajah yang ditunjukkan pria tadi.

Lalu anak itu terdiam. Ia menunduk ketakutan di tempatnya. Setelah si orang kaya itu pergi, anak tersebut berjalan dengan langkah terseret ke arah taman. Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu bangku kayu di sana. Ia masih terisak, dan menggunakan tangan untuk menutupi salah satu matanya—mungkin untuk menghapus air matanya.

Dari kejauhan Hinata menghela nafas. Jujur saja, Hinata tidak suka sifat pria itu, tapi ia pun tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Masalahnya, tidak mungkin juga memaksa seseorang untuk memberikan amal, kan? Jadi, ia lebih memilih agar mendatangi anak yang kini sedang terduduk sendirian itu.

Sewaktu Hinata sudah berdiri di depannya, dia sengaja duduk tepat di sampingnya. Anak tersebut menoleh, wajahnya pucat dan matanya juga sedikit sembab.

Sepertinya ia sakit hati sekali karena hal barusan.

"Kamu kenapa nangis?" Hinata bertanya seolah-olah tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku cuma terjatuh..."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Mungkin bila dibandingkan dengan pria sombong tadi, sudah pasti kalau hati anak ini lebih mulia.

"Kalau begitu... apa kamu mau apel?" Dia tawari buah yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Eh, bo-bolehkah?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, tampak terkejut. "Terima kasih banyak! Pasti ibuku akan cepat sehat jika memakan buah ini!" Dengan mata yang masih berair, ia menerimanya.

"Iya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi..." Hinata tersenyum dan mencoba berdiri untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sesudah pulang ke tempat tinggalnya yang berada di bukit pinggiran desa, Hinata melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di depan pekarangan bunga miliknya. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari pemilik mobil itu, karena dengan sendirinya pria bermarga Hyuuga—yang sama dengannya—sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Hyuuga Neji, sepupunya.

"Hai, adikku..." Sapanya. Pria yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat dan iris yang serupa dengan Hinata itu menyeringai. "Kau masih betah tinggal di kandang sampah ini?" Ujarnya sarkastis.

Hinata sedikit meliriknya, dan kemudian menunduk. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat ke dalam rumah, tapi masalahnya Neji ada di sana—yang seakan-akan menunggu kedatangannya.

Walaupun tubuh Hinata sudah sedikit bergetar, ia berusaha tidak menjawab, mengabaikan kalimat kurang ajar yang diutarakan Neji mengenai rumahnya. Dan di saat itu pula Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari, dan langsung meraih daun pintu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke pria itu.

Sembari menahan nafas Hinata langsung memasuki rumah. Ia sedikit berlari agar dapat menutup pintu sekilat mungkin. Takutnya Neji juga masuk apabila ia tidak langsung mengunci rumah.

Kalau ditanya mengapa, Hinata memang sedikit was-was ke sifat buruk Neji yang selalu membuatnya risih. Apa lagi saat Hinata melihat wajahnya. Neji seperti sedang menunjukan pandangan liar kepadanya.

Tapi tampaknya gerakannya kurang cepat—atau malah Neji sendiri yang sangat menyadari kalau Hinata sedang menghindarinya. Jadi saat pintu akan ditutup—tanpa perlu terjepit—Neji sudah menahan tutupan pintu dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya.

Kali ini perasaan Hinata sudah bukan gelisah lagi, melainkan sudah berubah menjadi perasaan takut. Hinata masih mendorong pintu, tetap tidak ingin membukakan pintu untuknya.

Namun kekuatannya dibanding Neji memang berbeda. Neji kuat, sedangkan dia sebaliknya—lemah. Dan dari sela pintu pun Hinata dapat melihat Neji tersenyum meremehkan sebelum akhirnya pintu ia dorong keras, membuat Hinata terdorong ke belakang sehingga papan pintu rapuh itu terbuka lebar.

Setelah tidak ada lagi penghalang di antara mereka berdua, bersama sengalan nafasnya karena lelah, Hinata cuma dapat menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya—demi apapun, ia benar-benar takut dengan keadaan ini.

**Tep.**

**Tep.**

**Tep.**

Suara langkah Neji terdengar pelan, lalu tanpa perlu melihat pun Hinata yakin bahwa orang itu sedang menutup pintu, dan menguncinya. Dan sekarang, satu-satunya yang Hinata pikirkan adalah ingin menghilang dari bumi pada saat ini juga.

Sebuah rasa ketakutan memang selalu muncul jika ia berada di dekat Neji, tentunya. Ia takut jika Neji memperlakukannya lagi seperti dulu—di saat Hinata masih tinggal dengan Neji di rumah keluarga induk milik Hyuuga.

Ya, sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Hinata memang diungsikan ke rumah kembaran ayahnya, Hizashi Hyuuga. Sehingga selama beberapa tahun sebelumnya, Hinata tinggal bersama pamannya dan Neji—anak tunggal dari Hizashi.

Tapi di sanalah Hinata tersiksa oleh Neji. Terutama saat pria itu sudah menjadi dewasa seperti sekarang.

"Hinata..."

Mendengar suaranya, tubuh Hinata langsung merinding.

"Kira-kira sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan manisnya ludahmu?" Tanyanya perlahan sambil melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Neji-_nii_, ja-jangan mendekat..." Suara Hinata bergetar. Ia sangat takut tiap kali berada Neji melemparkan pandangan itu kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri tidak rindu dengan kenikmatan yang dulu pernah kuberikan?"

"Ti-Tidak. To-Tolong jangan mendekat..." Sekarang seluruh tubuh Hinata sudah gemetar tidak karuan, apa lagi ketika Neji sudah berada di depannya dengan sebagian kancing kemeja yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka.

Ketika Hinata tidak bisa lagi bergerak dari tempatnya, Neji menaruh telapak tangannya ke tembok yang berada di sisi kepala adik sepupunya. Lalu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, ia gunakan punggung tangannya untuk membelai permukaan pipi Hinata. Tapi karena Hinata masih menunduk, sentuhannya berhenti. Menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ia memaksa dagu Hinata naik, sehingga mereka saling bertatap pandang.

"Kau terlihat tidak suka aku ada di sini."

Hinata menatap iris lavender Neji yang serupa dengan miliknya. Tatapan gadis itu ragu. Dan tanpa menunggu sepuluh detik, Hinata sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Neji merasakan tatapan Hinata yang menghindarinya, tapi dia malah menyeringai—seperti suka dengan raut wajah ketakutan Hinata kepadanya.

Dengan menatap mata Hinata, Neji mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu semakin mendempetkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Tapi bagaimana caranya menghindar lagi jika ia sudah berada di posisi terjepit seperti ini?

Tapi sebelum permukaan bibir Neji mengenainya, sontak saja kedua tangan Hinata mendorong dada pria itu dengan tenaga yang lumayan kuat, sehingga Neji sedikit mundur.

"J-Ja-Jangan mendekat lebih dari ini!"

Neji memandang sinis ke arah Hinata, lalu mendengus. Sebenarnya Neji lumayan kaget karena baru kali ini Hinata menolaknya. "Kau belajar melawanku dari mana, Hinata?" Ia berdesis. "Mau melawanku, hah?"

Sontak saja Neji menjambak rambutnya. Wanita yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu dia paksa untuk mendongak. Sedangkan di sela ringisan Hinata, Neji malah sibuk menciumi lehernya.

Hinata mengerang ketakutan, tubuhnya yang ringkih bergetar, dan suara samarnya hanya terdengar lirih karena nyaris dibarengi oleh desahan terpaksa.

"Uh, Ne-Neji! N-Ne-Neji-_niisaann_! Lepaskann!"

Yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah tetap mendorong Neji—walau ia tau usahanya akan sia-sia—dan juga berdoa, agar ada orang yang menyelamatkannya. Karena ia sendiri tidak bisa menunggu Neji yang sampai berhenti dengan sendirinya, bukan?

Setiap kali Neji melakukan ini kepadanya, keperawanannya—yang sampai saat ini masih dijaganya—memang selalu terancam.

Diingatnya lagi masa-masa di mana ketika ia masih tinggal satu atap bersama Neji. Pada awalnya, hubungan persaudaraan mereka baik-baik saja, tapi semuanya berubah saat Neji sudah memasuki umur dewasa. Mendadak, Neji memperlakukanya seperti seorang pemuas bayaran ketika sang paman tidak ada lagi di rumah.

Dan sudah pasti Hinata pindah dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga—menjadi rumah kecil ini—karena tidak nyaman tinggal bersama Neji. Walaupun pria itu tidak pernah bertindak sampai benar-benar kelewatan, tapi Hinata takut suatu saat nanti Neji akan melakukannya kalau ia tetap tinggal di rumah induk.

Tapi, rasanya percuma saja kalau Neji selalu ke sini dan melakukan hal ini lagi kepadanya.

**BRAKH!**

Disertai suara dobrakan keras yang berasal dari arah pintu, datanglah Kakashi, ia adalah seorang _butler_ kepercayaan Hizashi—untuk menjaga Neji dan Hinata. Ia pasti sengaja membuka pintu dengan cara membantingnya untuk membuat Neji terkejut.

"Maaf Neji-_sama_, tapi Anda tidak boleh melakukan hal itu ke adik Anda sendiri."

"Kakashi! Kau—!"

"Anda boleh melakukan hal itu ke siapa saja, tapi tidak dengan Hinata-_sama_." Potong Kakashi dengan tenang. "Karena kalian berdua adalah tanggung jawab saya—atas nama keluarga Hyuuga."

"Tsch..."

Neji melepaskan Hinata, dan berjalan melewati Kakashi untuk keluar rumah dan kembali ke mobil. Mungkin ia langsung pulang karena kesal telah diganggu oleh Kakashi.

Setelah tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya Neji, Kakashi mulai mendekati Hinata yang tengah buru-buru membenahi rambut dan pakaiannya. Pria berambut perak itu segera memberikan jas _butler_-nya kepada Hinata .

"Saya minta maaf atas kelakuan Neji-_sama_ yang sebelumnya kepada Anda."

"Ya... ti-tidak apa..."

Setelah itu Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata. "Ini, ada surat dari Hizashi-_sama_..."

"Eh? Ada apa...?"

"Anda akan dipindahkan ke salah satu sekolah pilihan Hizashi-_sama_ di kota Tokyo."

"Sekolah?" Hinata sedikit terkejut, tapi juga senang. Berhubung di daerah terpencil ini tidak ada sekolah, ia sempat memutuskan pendidikannya dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja di salah satu pusat industri milik daerah.

"Ya, sekolah. Bukannya pendidikan sangat diperlukan untuk pekerjaan Hinata-_sama_ nantinya?" Kakashi menambahkan. "Dan satu lagi, Anda juga akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih dekat ke sekolah, jadi dimohon Anda agar mempersiapkan diri untuk keluar dari rumah ini pada hari Jum'at."

"Baiklah..." Hinata mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk hormat sebelum ia berjalan keluar—pulang.

Sesudah tidak ada lagi mobil di pekarangan rumah, Hinata menutup pintu dari dalam dengan perasaan lega.

Perlahan-lahan punggung Hinata yang menempel di permukaan pintu melorot turun ke bawah, sampai akhirnya ia terduduk di lantai. Ia lepaskan tas belanjaan yang sedari tadi masih terus terpegang erat di lengannya, dan kembali merenung memikirkan penjelasan Kakashi yang barusan.

"Aku akan di sekolahkan pilihan Hizashi-_jisan_?" Gumamnya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa akan terlempar ke kelompok para orang kaya yang selalu membuatnya tak nyaman.

Hinata menghela nafas.

Dan pastinya, ada saja permasalahan yang muncul tiap kali dia berada di lingkungan sosial yang baru.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Hari Jum'at pun tiba, dan Hinata sudah membereskan semua perlengkapan yang ada di rumahnya untuk dipindahkan. Orang-orang suruhan sedang sibuk menaikkan barang-barangnya ke atas mobil pengangkut, sedangkan Kakashi sudah membukakannya pintu sedan yang akan dia kemudikan untuk mengantarkannya ke Tokyo.

Hinata sedikit mengangguk canggung. Sambil menjinjing tas kecil, ia masuk ke mobil. Dan di saat Kakashi sudah duduk ke kursi kemudi, Hinata menatap lagi rumahnya yang telah ia tinggali selama beberapa bulan itu.

Padahal dia sudah nyaman tinggal di sana—karena tidak ada Neji yang mengganggunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pamannya sudah baik masih mau memperhatikannya.

Setelah keempat roda mobil berjalan, perlahan mereka keluar dari perumahan ini.

Hinata meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, menatap Kakashi. "Kakashi-_san_, kita akan ke mana dulu?"

"Sesuai perintah Hizashi-_sama_, kita harus ke Konoha BS, sekolah Hinata-_sama_ nantinya. Saya akan mengonfirmasikan semua data Anda untuk mendaftar ulang."

"BS?"

"Ya,_ Boarding School_."

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Kakashi baru saja mengatakan... Konoha _Boarding School_? Sebuah asrama terkemuka di Tokyo itu?

"Eh? Aku akan diasramakan? Lalu ba-bagaimana dengan barang-barangku?" Tanyanya buru-buru. Kalau asrama, kenapa pamannya malah memberikannya rumah?

"Tenang saja, di Konoha BS memperbolehkan muridnya menginap di sekolah ataupun pulang pergi seperti sekolah umumnya..." Kakashi tersenyum, ia dapat dengan mudah membaca raut wajah Hinata. "Jadi Anda bebas memilih ingin tidur di asrama, atau di rumah Anda yang baru."

Hinata menghela nafas. Sistem itu pasti dibuat untuk menuruti permintaan murid-murid kaya yang umumnya manja—tidak bisa disiplin jika berasrama.

"Tapi dari segala macam sekolah umum di sini... kenapa harus asrama?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, dan menyandarkannya ke jendela mobil.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan asrama, Hinata-_sama_?"

"Ah, ti-tidak..." Hinata langsung tergagap, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Ha-Hanya saja... aku cuma takut kalau aku akan kembali bertemu orang-orang yang sifatnya menyerupai... Neji-_nii_."

Mendengar lirihannya, Kakashi tertawa pelan.

"Saya doakan agar Hinata-_sama_ tidak akan mengalaminya di sana."

"Iya, terima kasih..."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat Hinata, kecepatan mobil menurun, dan akhirnya mobil berhenti di salah satu halaman parkir yang cukup luas.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai..." Kata Kakashi saat ia sudah keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Iya..." Hinata mengangguk. Dan setelah Hinata berdiri, gadis berambut indigo itu berkata. "Kakashi-_san_, aku mau minta satu hal kepadamu..."

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Hinata berdiri di sebelah mobil yang sedang Kakashi kendarai. Dia berikan lagi sebuah senyuman manis ke Kakashi yang wajahnya terlihat karena jendela yang sudah setengahnya terbuka.

"Hinata-_sama_, apa Anda yakin?" Tanyanya.

Ia mengangguk.

"Kalau sudah selesai, telfon saja. Saya akan menjemput Anda di sini."

"Mm..."

Setelah Kakashi merasa yakin atas jawaban Hinata, ia pun menunduk singkat untuk memberikan hormat.

Setelahnya Hinata berjalan mendekati pintu masuk sekolah. Sendirian. Tentu karena tadi Hinata meminta kepada Kakashi agar membiarkan dirinya yang mendaftar sendirian tanpa bantuan Kakashi. Masalahnya gadis itu memang sudah terbiasa mandiri, sehingga kurang nyaman rasanya jika semuanya dikerjakan orang lain.

"Hanya mendaftar ulang kok, sehabis itu kau bisa pulang, Hinata..." Gadis itu bermonolog dulu untuk membangkitkan rasa percaya dirinya.

Konoha _Boarding School_, itulah ukiran yang terpampang di depannya. Hinata sedikit mengadah, melihat secara jelas kalau gedung tersebut bertingkat 10. Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Bayangkan, seberapa banyak uang yang digunakan untuk membuat penampilan sebuah tempat pendidikan ini nyaris seperti hotel berbintang?

Tapi perlahan Hinata menepuk pipi gembilnya, mencoba untuk sadar. Jangan sampai ia terlena dengan segala fasilitas yang ada di sini.

Bersama kegugupan yang lumayan terlihat, Hinata melangkah maju memasuki pintu besar tersebut. Dan setelah ia mendorongnya, terlihatlah suasana megah yang sangat terasa kental. Padahal yang saat ini ia lihat hanyalah sebuah tempat yang menyerupai layanan informasi.

Bermodal peta lingkungan sekolah dan juga catatan—yang tadi dituliskan oleh Kakashi kepadanya—Hinata berjalan memasuki sekolah yang sedang ramai-ramainya oleh para murid. Ketika Hinata melewati beberapa dari mereka, banyak sekali yang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Bahkan ada yang memandangnya sinis.

Sebenarnya Hinata paling tidak suka hal semacam ini, berurusan dengan orang—yang hanya dari tatapan matanya saja—terlihat sombong seperti mereka. Tapi karena pamannya sudah terlanjur memasukkannya ke dalam sekolah ini, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya. Lagi pula ia hanya butuh tiga semester lagi untuk untuk lulus.

Cepat-cepat Hinata melihat peta kecil di tangannya. Ia butuh ke lantai atas untuk ke ruangan administrasi. Setelah memasuki _lift_, Hinata menekan tombol 9 dan menunggu benda ini beroperasi.

Dan saat Hinata keluar dari _lift_, ia merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Ia hanya melihat deretan pintu yang bertuliskan nomor-nomor yang tidak ia mengerti. Tidak ada tempat yang mencirikan ruangan admin seperti apa yang dituliskan oleh Kakashi. Tapi karena tidak mau gampang menyerah, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengitari lantai tersebut.

Setelah sepuluh menit terlewat, hasilnya nihil. Tampaknya ada yang salah dari catatannya.

Merasa dari tadi dirinya cuma berputar-putar, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk bertanya ke salah satu penghuni ruangan di tempat ini.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 910, dan mengetuknya perlahan.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Pe-Permisii..."

Ditunggunya lama. Bisa hampir setengah menit ia mematung di tempatnya.

Tapi pintu itu mendadak terbuka, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung menampakkan sesosok pria berambut pirang jabrik yang berdiri di depannya. Hinata sedikit menahan rona merah di pipinya ketika sadar bahwa orang itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai _jeans_ biru pudar yang masih terikat dengan ikat pinggang hitamnya.

Awalnya si pirang—yang masih tampak mengantuk itu—hanya menggaruk-garuk rambut jabriknya yang berantakan sambil menguap. Tapi ketika sudah membuka kelopak mata, dan menunjukan _sapphire_-nya kepada Hinata, ia terdiam. Dia pandangi penampilan Hinata, di mulai dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Dan hal itu membuat Hinata menelan ludah. Ia takut.

Daripada berlama-lama Hinata memutuskan untuk segera bertanya.

"_Ano_... aku hanya ingin bertanya di mana—"

Kalimat Hinata terhenti, karena tiba-tiba saja tangan orang itu dengan kuat menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangannya—yang sekarang jelas terlihat seperti kamar. Hinata terkejut, terutama saat pria itu sudah menutup pintu dengan bantingan kencang, bahkan nyaris saja rambut biru panjangnya terjepit di sela pintu masuk.

Merasakan telah diperlakukan secara kasar, Hinata langsung panik. Tapi belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara, lagi-lagi orang itu sudah menariknya dan menghempaskannya ke sesuatu tempat. Hinata sempat mengira tadi ia terjatuh ke permukaan lantai yang keras, namun apa yang ia pikirkan salah.

Dan saat pria itu sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, Hinata baru sadar kalau mereka sedang berada di atas kasur.

Hinata merasakan situasi di sini mulai berbahaya.

"N-Ng! Mi-Minggir dariku!" Secara spontan Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, dan memberontak dengan cara mendorongi tubuh pria itu dengan pukulan lemahnya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang minggir? Bukannya kau yang mendatangiku pertama kali?" Ia menggunakan suara yang sedikit menggoda. Dan dengan cepat—seakan terbiasa—ia mengambil kedua tangan Hinata agar tidak lagi mengganggunya dan menahannya ke masing-masing sisi kepala Hinata.

"He-Hentikan dan tolong minggir sekarang juga!"

Bukannya menuruti permintaan itu, ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya yang sudah menyunggingkan sebuah seringai jahil.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note : **

**Fict ini awalnya Hinata x 5 cowok. Tapi kudikitin. Abis aku sendiri juga ngga ngerti sama apa yang kutulis ahaha. Maklum, pemula sih... :D**

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Memangnya anak kecil sepertimu bisa apa—?"

"Aku suka ukuran dadamu."

"Kalau kau mau membuat _Okaasan_ senang, kau saja yang menerima permintaannya untuk menjodohkanmu dengan keluarga Hyuuga itu, Itachi."

"Jalan pakai mata."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment **

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	2. Namikaze

**Previous ****C****hap****ter ****:**

Hinata merasakan situasi di sini mulai berbahaya.

"N-Ng! Mi-Minggir dariku!" Secara spontan Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, dan memberontak dengan cara mendorongi tubuh pria itu dengan pukulan lemahnya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang minggir? Bukannya kau yang mendatangiku pertama kali?" Ia menggunakan suara yang sedikit menggoda. Dan dengan cepat—seakan terbiasa—ia mengambil kedua tangan Hinata agar tidak lagi mengganggunya dan menahannya ke masing-masing sisi kepala Hinata.

"He-Hentikan dan tolong minggir sekarang juga!"

Bukannya menuruti permintaan itu, ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya yang sudah menyunggingkan sebuah seringai jahil.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

.

.

Hinata melihat kedua _sapphire_ yang sedang menatapnya intens. Dan sewaktu ia semakin mendekat, dapat Hinata rasakan hembusan nafas orang itu yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya—yang otomatis membuat semua aliran darah di tubuhnya seakan terhenti. Hinata pejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Tanpa diminta pipi Hinata memanas seperti terbakar.

Kemudian karena Hinata sudah yakin wajah pria pirang ini tepat beberapa senti di hadapannya, ia mencoba menelan ludah, menepis semua rasa takut yang sempat terasa.

Sesudah Hinata menghela nafas, sedikit ragu ia langsung memandangnya. "Ja-Jangan sekali-sekali mendekat lebih dari ini. A-Atau..."

Naruto sedikit menahan tawa karena mendengar ancaman paniknya. "Atau apa...?" Tanyanya dengan berani.

"A-Atau aku akan me-menendangmu!" Hinata mengusahakan agar suaranya tinggi, seolah-olah berteriak agar terkesan seram. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak mempan untuk Naruto, ia malah terkikik geli.

"Sudahlah, jika bersamaku kau pasti senang..."

Selagi Naruto berbicara, Hinata sedikit menekuk salah satu sendi lutut kakinya, mengambil ancang-ancang nekat.

"Memangnya anak kecil sepertimu bisa apa—?"

**Bukh!**

.

.

.

**LOVE IN BOARDING**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction ****20****11**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | ****NaruHina**** &**** SasuHina**** | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, ****Friendship. ****| Warning : ****AU, ****OOC, Typos, ****Mature Themes, ****etc****. | ****Jika ada kesamaan ide ****harap**** dimaklumi****.**

**MATURE CONTENT****—****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Love In Boarding no II****. **Namikaze

.

.

Hinata sukses menendang 'barang' orang yang berada di atasnya itu menggunakan lutut kakinya. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan ia mencoba sedikit mengadah untuk memeriksa keadaan. Di sisi atas, Hinata menemukan wajah pria itu yang bukan lagi menatap ke arahnya, melainkan sudah ke samping—wajahnya tertekuk seperti menahan sakit sampai tubuhnya bergetar.

Hening.

Sepertinya benar-benar tepat sasaran. Buktinya orang itu tidak bergerak sama sekali setelah Hinata berhasil menendang organ vital tersebut.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba dada bidang Naruto bergerak. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya bersama geraman. "Uhk! S-Si-Sialann!"

**Brukh!**

"—!"

Entah saking sakitnya tendangan tadi, mendadak Naruto yang jauh lebih besar menjatuhi tubuh Hinata. Tentu saja gadis itu terkejut. Selain berat, kulit mereka saling bertemu—karena Naruto bertelanjang dada; tidak memakai bajunya.

Wajah pria itu terjatuh pas di samping kepala Hinata, membuat bibirnya sempat bertabrakan dengan kulit leher Naruto. Badan mungilnya terhimpit di atas ranjang.

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar sudah ditimpa olehnya.

Merasa beban yang dia tanggung terlalu _over_ untuk tenaganya, Hinata mencoba untuk meronta-ronta agar Naruto segera menghindar dari atasnya supaya ia dapat kembali bernafas.

"Uhh, be-berat..."

Mungkin karena Naruto terlalu mengurusi rasa sakit di selangkangannya, ia sampai lupa kalau ada seorang gadis di bawahnya. Padahal seharusnya ia tau, kalau menahan tubuh seorang pria itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ringan.

"Ba-Banguun!"

"Tsch, ke-kenapa kau bisa-bisanya memukul 'adik'-ku di saat ia lagi tegang-tegangnya, hah!? Argh,_ shiit_!" Bukannya mendengarkan keluhan Hinata, Naruto malah sibuk sendiri merutuk secara frontal.

Hinata sudah hampir mau mati rasa. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan kalimat Naruto yang menyalahkannya.

"Uhhk... ba-banguun! A-Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Pintanya sambil menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Bersama tenaga lemah, Hinata berusaha menggeserkan badan Naruto. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa.

Tapi mendadak saja kedua mata Hinata mendelik saat merasakan seseorang yang ada di atas tubuhnya itu bergerak meringkuk. Itu memang karena ia menahan rasa sakit, namun nyatanya pria itu malah menaruh pipinya—yang dihiasi oleh tiga garis halus di masing-masingnya itu—ke dada milik Hinata yang bisa terbilang besar.

Hinata membeku di tempat.

Awalnya ia kira si pirang itu akan cepat berpindah, tapi bukannya pindah Naruto malah mengadahkan wajahnya ke Hinata yang sekarang sudah merah merona. Ia tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku suka ukuran dadamu."

Pria ini... sengaja!

"KYAAAAA!"

Entah dari mana kekuatan yang ia dapat, Hinata langsung mendorong pria itu dan membuatnya terjungkal ke samping. Dengan nafas tersengal segeralah Hinata bangkit dan akan beranjak dari ranjang. Tapi tangan Naruto sudah keburu menahan tangannya.

Dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan malu, Hinata menatap iris _sapphire_ yang sedang menatapnya serius. "A-Apa?" Hinata mencoba untuk terbebas dari cekalan Naruto, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. "Tolong le-lepaskan..."

Lalu pandangan matanya itu berubah menjadi lunak. "Aku Naruto, siapa namamu?"

Naruto mengabaikan kalimat Hinata, dan malah mengajaknya berkenalan.

Jika orang-orang yang sudah lama mengenal Naruto melihat pandangan mata pria itu, pastinya mereka akan menjerit kesenangan dengan histeris. Karena, di saat inilah Naruto sedang terpesona.

Masalahnya Hinata sudah tidak mau menilai pandangan Naruto yang sedang menatapnya. Naruto terlalu mesum untuk dia puji lagi di dalam hati.

Karena kesal yang berlebih, Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggenggamnya dan ia pun berlari ke arah pintu untuk keluar.

**Cklek!**

Saat kenop pintu diputar, pintu tidak mau terbuka seperti fungsinya. Dan sebabnya hanya ada satu hal... dikunci.

"Ma-Mana kuncinya?" Hinata berbalik, lalu berbisik sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang masih tiduran di ranjang, dengan kedua lipatan tangan yang dijadikan bantalan.

"Ada di aku..." Ia menjawab santai dan tersenyum tiga jari, menyebabkan Hinata sedikit berpikir kalau wajah Naruto sangatlah imut, tapi cepat-cepat ia menggeleng untuk membuyarkan pikirannya.

"K-Ke-Kemarikan..." Dengan suara gugup, Hinata memohon.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Makanya, ayo sini... aku tidak akan menggigitmu kok."

Mata Hinata sedikit menyipit tanda ia ragu. Tapi perlahan-lahan ia mulai mendekat dengan gerak was-was—kalau jujur, dia tetap ragu kalau cowok itu tidak akan menggigitnya bila dia ke sana.

Saat Hinata sudah berdiri di samping ranjang, Naruto mulai membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk, membuat batu kristal yang terkalung di lehernya itu tergantung. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana, lalu ia memainkan benda tersebut di jemarinya.

Itu sebuah gantungan kunci yang memuat tiga kunci berbeda di sangkutannya.

"Mau kunci ini?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melirik kepada gadis itu.

Hinata yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dari samping pun memalingkan wajah, terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Entah kenapa sewaktu Naruto memandangnya, jantungnya malah berdetak tidak normal.

Terlalu lama melamun, Hinata malah lupa akan pertanyaan Naruto yang sebelumnya.

"A-Apa? Bisa kau ulangi...?"

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Mau kucium—?"

"Tidak!" Jawaban Hinata yang cepat itu langsung membuat Naruto terkikik geli.

"Padahal kalau kucium, kunci ini aku akan langsung aku kasih loh..." Cengirannya langsung membuat muka Hinata memerah layaknya tomat masak.

Lalu pria jabrik tersebut tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan kiri Hinata—yang sempat membuat Hinata kaget—dan menaruhkan kunci itu tepat di telapak tangannya. Tapi sebelum Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan putih Hinata, si pirang menatap mata lavender Hinata.

Gadis itu tertegun melihat wajah tampan Naruto dari dekat.

Kini Hinata baru sadar kalau orang yang sedang menggenggam salah satu tangannya ini adalah orang yang begitu rupawan. Jabrik, pirang, iris seindah langit cerah, dan kulit _tan_ yang seakan-akan bersinar. Entah kenapa hanya karena melihat senyumannya, itu sudah cukup membuat Hinata terpesona seperti sekarang.

Walaupun kelakuan awalnya tampak seperti orang yang bukan baik-baik, Hinata dapat merasakan kalau pria yang bertelanjang dada di depannya ini bukanlah orang jahat. Hanya saja lebih dapat dikatakan... iseng.

"Nah..." Orang itu kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Karena aku sudah memberi kunci ini secara cuma-cuma, aku akan memberikan permainan untukmu... dengarkan baik-baik." Sebelum memberikan peraturan, ia menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak.

"Selagi aku menghitung angka, keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya. Kalau sampai hitungan kelima kau masih ada di sini, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi sampai besok." Jelasnya cepat dalam satu kali hembusan nafas.

Lalu mata _sapphire_-nya seakan menantang Hinata ketika melihat gadis yang sedang terbengong itu—tampaknya ia belum mencerna sederet kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar.

"A-Apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengar—"

"Satu..."

Karena Naruto sudah mulai menghitung, dengan panik Hinata langsung berlari ke arah pintu untuk memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya—mencoba membuka pintu.

"Dua..."

Sialnya kunci yang dia masukan tadi bukanlah kunci pintu tadi—karena dari satu gantungan kunci itu ada tiga kunci yang berbeda. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung mencoba yang kedua. Sekarang yang mendapatkan kefokusan Hinata adalah angka yang diucapkan pria itu, dan juga detak jantungnya yang mengebu-ebu.

Semua permainan yang menggunakan waktu sebagai akhir memang membuat sesuatu jadi lebih menegangkan, dan memang itulah maksud Naruto.

"Tiga..."

Sambil menghitung, Naruto terlihat menikmati gerak-gerik lucu dari gadis yang tidak dikenalinya itu. Bahkan ia sampai menahan tawa sewaktu melihat kepala Hinata yang terbentur pintu saat ia mengambil gantungan kunci yang sempat terjatuh—sudah pasti karena alasan terburu-buru.

Sampai akhirnya ia pun diam-diam turun dari ranjang, dan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Empat..."

**Cklek! **

Pas di saat angka empat disebutkan, di saat itu juga Hinata berhasil membuka pintu. Tapi ketika ia baru saja memutar daun pintu agar dapat keluar, ia malah dikagetkan oleh kedua tangan yang menepuk masing-masing bahunya dengan keras. "SELAMAT! _YOU WIN_!"

"KYAAAA!" Tepukan pelan itu langsung direspons langsung oleh Hinata menggunakan aksi teriakan kaget yang membuat keseimbangannya sendiri menjadi oleng.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak kaget kalau dikagetkan tiba-tiba ketika sedang panik?

**Jduk****h****!**

Dahi Hinata langsung menabrak pintu di depannya dan membuat bekas yang berwarna merah.

"Aaa, sakiit..." Keluhnya sambil memegangi memar merah yang sedikit tertutupi oleh poni ratanya.

"Ah, maaf... padahal aku hanya berniat mengagetkanmu. Sakit di mana?"

Bersama nada khawatir dan suara tawa yang sengaja ia tahan, Naruto bertanya. Ia putar tubuh Hinata agar mereka saling berhadapan. Tanpa izin Naruto langsung menyingkap poni itu ke samping, dan melihat satu bagian yang memerah di sana.

Sedangkan Hinata terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tentu saja karena posisi mereka sudah saling bersentuhan seperti sekarang.

Melihat gestur Hinata yang malu-malu kepadanya, Naruto menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Di sini, ya?" Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Naruto menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke dahi Hinata. Bukannya senang, Hinata malah kaget. Tanpa sadar gadis itu mendorong dada Naruto—berharap ia menjauh.

Awalnya Naruto sempat heran, mengira dirinya ditolak saat Hinata menjaga jarak darinya, tapi sesaat melihat wajah merah Hinata yang sedang berpaling, Naruto malah tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipi gembil Hinata.

Tapi ia belum mau melepaskan pipi Hinata, dan berbisik di sana—membuat hembusan nafasnya menerpa sisi wajah Hinata yang ikutan memerah. "Pipimu merah juga, makanya aku ci—"

**Bukh!**

Setelah suara keras itu terdengar, pintu tertutup bersama bantingan, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dalam kamarnya dengan posisi terjungkal di lantai.

Setelah dia sendirian, Naruto pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengusap tengkuknya. Ia menggumam sebentar, tapi kemudian dia pegangi pipinya—yang habis di pukul Hinata. Setelah itu barulah ia tersenyum, sampai akhirnya dia hembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang.

"Tingkahnya lucu..." Naruto tertawa. "Sentuhannya juga lembut. Tapi pukulannya kok bisa sakit, ya?"

.

.

**: l****o****ve in board****i****ng | s****a****np****a****cchi :**

.

.

Di lain tempat, seseorang pria berambut biru dongker keluar dari sebuah rumah megah. Wajahnya kesal, terlihat dari cara ia membuka pintu dan memasuki mobil kepunyaannya. Dan sebelum orang itu menutup—yang sebenarnya lebih mendekati membanting—pintu mobil, pintu itu sudah terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh seorang pria dewasa.

"Sasuke..." Panggilnya dengan nada yang terkesan lelah. Ia tunjukan panggilan itu untuk seseorang yang kini berada di dalam mobil.

"Hn, apa lagi?"

"Terima saja permintaan _Okaasan_."

Seketika, pria yang sedang menyalakan mesin mobil itu pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia pandangi kedua mata kakaknya menggunakan tatapan kesal. "Kalau kau mau membuat _Okaasan_ senang, kau saja yang menerima permintaannya untuk menjodohkanmu dengan keluarga Hyuuga itu, Itachi."

"Aku sudah menikah. Lagi pula apa salahnya mencoba untuk menerima permintaan keluarga?" Tanya Itachi yang masih mencoba meyakinkan adiknya.

Tapi Sasuke malah terdiam. Dibalasnya segala kalimat Itachi dengan sebuah bantingan pintu mobil. Tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar lagi dari bibirnya, Sasuke langsung menginjak pedal gas, dan pergi begitu saja.

Itachi hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan menghela nafas pasrah dengan muka _stoic-_nya.

.

.

**: l****o****ve in board****i****ng | s****a****np****a****cchi :**

.

.

Sejak Hinata keluar dari ruangan yang benar-benar membuatnya malu setengah mati itu, ia berlari menuju _lift._ Dan yang benar saja, ternyata ia salah lantai. Ruangan administrasi yang sedang ia cari itu berada di lantai 8, tapi sebelumnya ia malah menekan menjadi tombol 9.

Secara kasar ia menghela nafas lelah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh saat melihat angka di depan pintu kamar Naruto yang bertuliskan 910 (baca: lantai 9 dan ruangan 10). Tapi bukannya menekan tombol 8, sekarang ia menekan tombol untuk ke lantai dasar. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan sekolah ini, yang penting ia hanya ingin menenangkan detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu.

Hinata tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan anak pirang itu. Tidak mau sama sekali.

Saat pintu _lift_ sudah terbuka lebar, ia langsung berlari menelusuri bangunan mewah itu agar bisa keluar secepatnya dari sana. Sewaktu sudah di luar, pandangan Hinata mulai mengelilingi sekitar gedung utama untuk menemukan Kakashi—yang juga sedang menunggunya.

Tapi di saat yang sama, seorang pria berparas angkuh itu keluar dari mobil pribadinya yang telah diparkirkan secara asal. Dengan wajah _stoic_ yang sudah menjadi keturunan keluarganya, ia berjalan menuju sekolah.

Karena keduanya sama-sama tidak berjalan dengan memandang ke depan, tidak sengaja bahu Hinata menabrak pria itu.

Orang yang ditabraknya tadi memang baik-baik saja, tapi Hinata yang langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke samping, membuat kulit kakinya bergesekan dengan bata putih yang menjadi alas jalan.

"Uuh..." Hinata pun langsung menepuk-nepuk kotoran yang menempel di sekitar tangan dan kakinya—juga menahan tangis kesakitan yang sempat membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tapi ia mencoba menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, sedikit berharap bahwa orang yang menabraknya itu membantunya berdiri atau minimal meminta maaf. Tapi kenyataannya orang itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Jalan pakai mata." Hardiknya dengan nada datar dan juga tatapan sinis. Bahkan bukan hanya itu saja, pria berambut _raven_ itu juga sampai menepuk bahunya yang sempat tertabrak Hinata menggunakan punggung tangannya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan.

Melewati keterkagetannya, Hinata baru sadar kalau orang yang tadi menabraknya itu adalah murid di Konoha BS juga. Yang artinya memungkinkan Hinata untuk bertemunya lagi jika ia benar-benar bersekolah di sana.

Dan Hinata—sangat—tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

.

.

**: l****o****ve in board****i****ng | s****a****np****a****cchi :**

.

.

Ditemani oleh secangkir coklat hangat yang baru saja dibuatkan Kakashi untuknya, Hinata hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan wajah lesu. Kini di rumah Hinata yang baru, ia baru saja menceritakan apa yang telah dia lalui di sekolah barunya. Namun _butler-_nya itu malah tertawa, bukan mendukung keluhannya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-_sama_..." Kakashi—yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam—mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan senyumannya. "Mungkin pria itu hanya bercanda.."

"Ta-Tapi, candaannya kelewatan..." Hinata berujar lirih.

"Kan sudah kuajarkan jurus terhebat untuk menghindari pria mesum..."

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan candaan Kakashi—yang sebenarnya memang ia praktikan kepada Naruto (karena apa yang diajarkan Kakashi adalah menendang kemaluan pria apa bila dia sedang diserang oleh lelaki). Lalu dengan wajah lesu ia kembali menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bersekolah di sana..."

Mendengar kalimat Hinata, Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu pria itu seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat Kakashi berjalan ke salah satu lemari, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Ada sebuah surat.

"Ah, ya. Hinata-_sama_, tadi saya menerima surat dari sekolah. Isinya menyatakan bahwa Anda tidak diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di luar asrama." Ucapnya sambil memberikan amplop yang sudah ditempeli prangko bermaskot sekolah Konoha BS.

Kalimat Kakashi langsung membuat Hinata terkejut. "Eh? Ke-Kenapa?"

"Saya juga baru tau setelah membaca surat ini. Dan sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan pengirimnya." Kakashi langsung menujuk tulisan tambahan yang terdapat di bawah tanda tangan sang kepala sekolah.

Berbeda dari surat yang dicetak lewat komputer itu, sederet kalimat aneh ini tampak ditulis dengan spidol berwarna merah.

Perlahan, Hinata pun membaca kalimat yang ada di sana...

* * *

_Main lagi denganku di kamar 910 ya, Hinata-chan! Kamu lucu sih! Kalau bisa, datangnya malam saja, dijamin tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kita berduaan :3_

**By : Namikaze Naruto**

* * *

Hinata merinding saat membaca sederet pesan tadi, terutama karena orang tersebut—yang ia tau siapa—jelas-jelas menggodanya.

Dalam beberapa detik, pikiran Hinata langsung terbayang-bayang oleh pria berambut pirang yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum tiga jari.

Ia menelan ludah.

_Jangan-jangan dia cowok pirang yang itu_?—Hinata membatin frustasi.

"Ba-Bagaimana caranya dia bisa meminta kepala sekolah Konoha BS untuk melarangku tinggal di luar sekolah?"

"Setau saya, Naruto Namikaze itu memang putra tunggal dari si pemilik sekolah."

"Hah? A-Apa?"

"Iya, yang membuat Konoha BS itu adalah keluarga Namikaze."

Hinata langsung terduduk lemas di tempatnya. Awalnya Kakashi ingin menyemangati Hinata, tapi ia sempat teringat akan sebuah surat yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Hizashi. "Ah, Anda juga mendapatkan surat ini dari Hizashi-_sama_."

Hinata melirik Kakashi dengan gigitan kecil di permukaan bibir bawahnya. "Ada apa lagi?"

Kali ini firasat buruk Hinata bertambah.

"Hm, seperti yang pernah Anda ketahui sejak kecil, Hinata-_sama_ akan ditunangkan dengan—"

"Hiks..."

Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kedua pipi merah Hinata langsung di aliri oleh air mata. Gadis mungil itu menangis.

Ia memang pernah diberitahu oleh ayahnya—sewaktu beliau masih hidup—kalau ia akan ditunangkan oleh seseorang jika umurnya sudah mencukupi.

Dan ia juga tau kalau hal ini akan cepat atau lambat akan datang.

Tapi kenapa harus sekarang?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE****D**

.

.

**S****ansan****'s ****N****ote**** :**

**Banyak yang ending-nya pengen SasuHina ato ngga NaruHina nih. Wah, wah, masalahnya aku sendiri suka dua-duanya, haha. Ya, sudahlah, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan review. Love u all! :))**

**Oh, iya... untuk chap 3 aku publishnya bakalan lebih cepet kok. Ngga nyampe lewat 3 bulan deh pokoknya (abis aku udah nulis setengahnya sih). Semoga masih sabar untuk menunggu adegan lemonnya, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, 'itu' pertama untuk pembukaan maunya Hinata sama siapa nih? Ada yang punya pendapat?**

.

.

**Super Thanks t****o :**

**Hyu Chan, Lop u all, Shaniechan, hinamori, Eviel glow, ****u****chihyuu nagisa, KyDe gx login krn stres, Temari Kim, Dhens, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, Keira Miyako, Megu TS, Yuuki d'gray girl, Sieghart, HaruMichi, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Lollytha-chan, Song ha ra, lily asano, Tabita Pinkybunny, shin-chan, NH4EVER, dila-chan, Nara Aiko, Hinata lover, Rufa Kha, Hina bee lover, ika chan, INDONESIAN reader, Midorikawaii, Meyuki Uzumaki, Ayyu Hyuuga, elf, No Name, Cutiewhite, Kirana Naru Natsuhiko, lonelyclover, Lavender Orange. **

.

.

**Frequently Asked Question :**

**Apa ada pairing? **Hn, tentu saja ada ;) **M****au ada GaaHina sama SasuHina dong. **Awalnya aku mau buat GaaHina ada juga, tapi bingung sama ceritanya.**A****pa yang ****di chap 1 itu**** Naruto? **Yups.** Ini fict ****N****aruHina apa SasuHina? **Di chap ini udah ada NaruHina-nya udah banyak, tapi SasuHina-nya masih sedikit. Sabar aja, ya? **N****aru jadi pervert, Sasu jahat, dan Neji yang mau gituin adiknya sendiri. Kok gitu? **Hm, mungkin bener sih Naruto ngga cocok, jadi aku malah suka kalo Naruto kayak gitu. Kalo Sasuke jahat udah biasa, tapi yang Neji, aku malah suka Neji yang jahat sama Hinata. **A****ku maunya NaruHina, tapi sepertinya Author suka SasuHina, jadi aku ngga terlalu berharap. **Aku suka komentar dari Sieghart-san yang nge-review ini. Aku emang suka SasuHina, tapi aku cinta NaruHina. Gemana tuh kalo gitu? ;D **Sansan ngga suka OOC, tapi buat yang OOC. **Makanya ini udah diedit lagi. **K****alo ada lemon, gak bakal ada yang asem-asem, kan? **Sebenernya tergantung tingkat _mood_ kenistaanku aja:p**H****inata dan lima laki-laki? Siapa aja? Niatnya Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba. **Tapi aku sadar kalo ngebuat fict pairing-nya jangan rakus-rakus #halah. Jadinya cuma NaruSasuNeji.**S****ekolahnya kayaknya bermasalah deh. **Haha, tapi aku malah mau seasrama sama NaruSasu. **K****ayaknya jalan ceritanya terlalu kecepetan dan bahasanya terlalu kaku. **Woke, aku sudah perbaiki dan akan kugunakan bahasa yang ngga terlalu baku.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Jangan salah, kalau Hyuuga itu lain..."

"Hinata-_chan_! Tunggu sebentar! Aku ngga akan menciummu secara tiba-tiba lagi kok!"

"A-Ano... tolong lepaskan aku."

"Sepertinya kau harus mengetahui satu hal... dia adalah milikku."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SAN****SANKYU**


	3. Uchiha

**Previous Chapter :**

Kali ini firasat buruk Hinata bertambah.

"Hm, seperti yang pernah Anda ketahui sejak kecil, Hinata-_sama_ akan ditunangkan dengan—"

"Hiks..."

Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kedua pipi merah Hinata langsung di aliri oleh air mata. Gadis mungil itu menangis.

Ia memang pernah diberitahu oleh ayahnya—sewaktu beliau masih hidup—kalau ia akan ditunangkan oleh seseorang jika umurnya sudah mencukupi.

Dan ia juga tau kalau hal ini akan cepat atau lambat akan datang.

Tapi kenapa harus sekarang?

.

.

Sambil memegang tengkuknya yang pegal, Sasuke keluar dari _lift_ menuju tempat sarapan bersama yang terletak di lantai dasar. Di sini adalah tempat yang biasa dibilang dengan sebutan kafetaria, tapi bila dilihat oleh orang umum, mungkin tempat makan Konoha_ Boarding School_ ini memang lebih menyerupai kegiatan _breakfast_ di hotel berbintang.

Setelah mendatangi salah satu meja, pria yang menjadi sorotan semua siswi itu duduk di sebelah sahabatnya yang juga tidak kalah tampan, Sabaku Gaara. Bedanya orang berambut merah tersebut lebih banyak tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi dibandingkannya.

Gaara yang baru saja menyuapkan sarapannya ke mulut, langsung berhenti sebentar untuk melirik ke Sasuke yang tampak lelah.

"Tadi malam sama siapa lagi, hm?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar, tapi jelas sekali kalau kalimat itu dia lontarkan untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikannya pandangan sinis. "Kau pikir setiap malam aku bersama perempuan?"

"Aa, aku lupa kau juga manusia..." Gaara mendengus sekaligus melanjutkan makan.

"Terserahlah." Sasuke menyisir poni yang sedikit menutupi dahi dan matanya ke belakang dengan jemarinya. Lalu di saat itu pandangannya mengitari sekitar ruangan. Dan tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk menangkap sebuah sosok gadis berambut panjang yang baru saja memasuki daerah kafetaria—disusul oleh kurir sekolah yang membawakan beberapa koper untuknya—menuju _lift. S_epertinya ia akan menempati salah satu kamar di asrama.

"Dia murid pindahan?" Tanyanya ke Gaara, entah kenapa gadis berambut indigo panjang itu sedikit _familiar_ di matanya.

Gaara langsung mengangkat dagunya untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia lumayan heran karena jarang sekali Sasuke memperhatikan seseorang—terutama seorang perempuan.

Dan ketika Gaara sudah menemukan sang objek, ia melihat mata Sasuke yang masih belum melepaskan pandangan darinya. "Iya, dan dia juga gadis yang sedang didekati oleh Naruto."

Kalimat barusan membuat Sasuke membalas tatapan Gaara. "Yang didekati oleh Naruto?"

Gaara mengangguk, lalu menjelaskan sambil sedikit menyesap kopi panasnya. "Awalnya Hyuuga itu tidak mau tinggal di asrama, tapi Naruto memberikan surat khusus dari sekolah untuk memaksanya tinggal di sini." Ia menjelaskan sedikit panjang. Ternyata ada juga keuntungan dari mendengar curhatan—yang menyerupai gosip—dari salah satu siswi yang selalu bergelayut manja ketika berada di sampingnya.

"Hyuuga?" Kali ini Sasuke hanya mengulang nama keluarga gadis itu saja.

Sasuke seketika mengeryit, ia merasa nama itu sudah tidak terlalu asing. Kalau tidak salah, ia juga pernah melihat wajah gadis itu dari sebuah foto yang ditunjukkan ibunya; sebuah foto tunangannya.

Ya, keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga memang sedang melakukan acara pertunangan—tapi di pihak Sasuke sendiri, ia belum mengatakan setuju.

Merasa Sasuke sedikit tertarik ke Hinata, Gaara langsung menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Dia gadis yang manis, dan aku jamin kau akan merebutnya dari Naruto. Sama seperti kau merebut Sakura darinya, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam, tapi setelah beberapa detik melewati keheningan, ia membalas Gaara dengan seringaiannya juga. "Jangan salah, kalau Hyuuga itu lain..."

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya lalu kembali melihat ke arah _lift_—benda yang telah membawa Hinata ke lantai atas.

"Dari awal dia sudah jadi milikku, hanya saja belum sempat kutandai."

Sasuke memang belum menerima pertunangan itu, tapi jika calon tunangannya adalah perempuan yang dikejar oleh Naruto, mungkin ia akan memanfaatkan status pertunangan itu menjadi hal lain yang lebih berguna.

Yang penting, ia harus merebut gadis itu dari Naruto.

.

.

.

**LOVE IN BOARDING**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | NaruHina & SasuHina | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

.

.

**Love In Boarding no III. **Uchiha

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar yang bernomor 1025, Hinata mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada orang yang telah membantu membawakan semua kopernya. Satu per satu koper ia tarik untuk dimasukkan ke kamar, dan barulah ia menutup pintu.

Sembari mendesah kecil, dia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat ruangan yang akan ditempatinya selama dua tahun kedepan. Dipandanginya sudut demi sudut yang terpampang di kamar itu dengan tatapan meneliti. Tempat tersebut persis seperti kamar pria—yang diingatnya saat berada di kamar Naruto—hanya saja perabotan yang ada di area khusus perempuan ini terasa lebih feminin.

Segalanya yang tersedia di sini memang bagus karena desainnya menyerupai hotel, tapi ketika bayangan tentang Naruto terlintas di benaknya, wajah Hinata kembali tertekuk, tak jadi untuk mengagumi artistik dari kamar. Masalahnya, karena ulah orang itulah ia wajib tinggal di sini.

Padahal dia benar-benar tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Namun karena kekuasaan yang dimiliki ayahnya—sebagai pemilik asrama ini—dengan gampangnya Naruto membuat aturan sendiri untuknya. Dan cepat atau lambat, pastinya mereka akan saling berpapasan lagi.

Dan bukan hanya Naruto saja, melainkan ada juga seorang lagi yang sempat terpikir olehnya. Wajah sombong pria yang sempat menabraknya di beberapa hari yang lalu.

Semoga saja di kelas barunya tidak ada murid-murid yang seperti itu.

Sebenarnya kalau berdasarkan materi, Hinata juga termasuk orang-orang kalangan atas. Tapi kekayaan itu bukan miliknya, melainkan uang pamannya, atau Neji—yang merupakan anak dari Hizashi Hyuuga. Karena sebelum ayah dan ibunya meninggal, keluarganya malah diambang kebangkrutan yang tidak bisa lagi tertolong.

Tapi untungnya Hinata dapat mengerti kondisi dan tetap bersyukur. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seperti anak orang kaya yang manja karena materi.

Lagi pula ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, dan yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menjalaninya saja kan?

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**KRIIING!**

Suara bel yang kencang itu membuat Hinata yang sedang bersiap-siap menjadi sedikit tersentak. Tapi ia mengingat kalau bel yang berbunyi di tiap jam 8.30 ini menandakan kalau murid-murid sudah harus bergegas ke kelasnya masing-masing untuk belajar.

Sebelum keluar kamar Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelah memastikan segala seragamnya rapi dan rambutnya sudah tidak ada yang berantakan, ia mencoba melatih senyumannya. Memang tidak penting, tapi bagi Hinata yang pemalu hal itu merupakan rutinitas wajib untuk membiasakan diri nantinya.

Sambil mengangguk yakin akan penampilannya di hari pertama, ia mengambil tasnya yang berisi beberapa buku pelajaran dan berjalan keluar kamar. Lalu saat pintu dibuka, ia langsung melihat banyak murid-murid perempuan yang juga keluar dari kamar untuk menuju gedung belajar yang berada di lantai bawah.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Semoga beberapa bulan kedepan ia akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka. Ia berharap seperti itu karena di sini ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman. Jadi impiannya saat ini adalah menjadi seorang pelajar normal. Nilai yang bagus dan juga mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi teman yang baik, bukan teman yang seperti—

"HINATA-_CHAAN_!"

Panjang umur.

Saking kagetnya suara berintonasi tinggi itu nyaris membuat Hinata yang baru saja mengunci pintu kamar menjatuhkan buku bawaannya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, kini ia sudah menjadi sorotan utama pandangan seluruh siswi yang juga mendengar suara tadi.

Dengan cemas Hinata menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang sedang berlari menujunya disertai lambaian kedua tangannya. Orang itu jabrik dan pirang, mata _sapphire_-nya yang cerah memantulkan kilat-kilat kebahagiaan.

Tampan.

Tapi dia... Naruto.

"YEY! UNTUNG KAU KETEMU! AKU SENGAJA KE SINI UNTUK MENGUNJUNGIMU LOH!"

Teriakan Naruto langsung membuat Hinata terburu-buru memasukkan kunci kamarnya ke saku. Sesudahnya ia berjalan cepat ke arah lain untuk menghindar. Tapi karena merasa suara langkah kaki Naruto semakin terdengar cepat, dengan gugup Hinata kembali menolehkan wajah ke belakang—melihat ke arah Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar berlari untuk memeluknya dari belakang.

Dengan detak jantung yang berdegup kencang karena takut, Hinata hanya bisa berlari menuju tangga cadangan—tentu saja karena _lift_ yang ada di tiap ujung lantai sudah pastinya sedang penuh digunakan.

"Hinata-_chan_! Tunggu akuu!"

"Jangan ikuti akuu! K-Ku-Kumohon...!"

Sayangnya orang itu tidak mendengar. Tetap bersama panggilan bernadakan bahagia, Naruto masih mengejarnya sampai akhirnya membuat Hinata benar-benar terpaksa turun ke lantai sembilan. Bodohnya, Hinata baru sadar bahwa ini adalah koridor khusus asrama laki-laki—tempat berbahaya yang seharusnya tidak ia injak.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia telah melewati tangga untuk terus turun, sehingga pilihan satu-satunya hanya _lift_ yang berada di ujung lantai. Tapi saat ini ia sedang beruntung. Karena hobi para laki-laki yang suka terlambat masuk kelas, jalanan lurus—yang di sampingnya dipenuhi oleh pintu kamar siswa pria itu—kosong melompong.

Hinata hanya berharap semoga ia dapat ke _lift_ sebelum tertangkap oleh Naruto.

"Hinata-_chan_! Tunggu sebentar! Aku tidak akan menciummu secara tiba-tiba lagi kok!"

Sambil menggeleng Hinata berusaha agar tidak menjawab kalimat yang membuat pipinya semakin memerah, dan terus memfokuskan dirinya lagi ke _lift_.

Dalam hati Hinata juga berdoa agar pintu _lift_ yang di ujung sana segera terbuka—agar dia dapat lolos dari Naruto.

**Jreg!**

"Ah!" Hinata memandang _lift_ yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan wajah berbinar. Ia sangat bersyukur, apalagi ketika _lift_ hanya mengeluarkan seorang pria dari dalamnya—sehingga ia tidak perlu menunggu lama-lama untuk memasukinya.

Dalam sekali pandang, Hinata juga dapat melihat pria yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_. Mereka sempat bertatapan sekilas. Dia memiliki warna rambut yang senada dengannya dan juga... mudah bagi Hinata untuk mengenalinya.

Dia pria yang menabraknya kemarin!

Tapi sudahlah...

Lagi pula dia sudah tidak akan berurusan lagi dengannya. Dan di samping itu Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginannya untuk kabur dari Naruto yang masih semangat mengejarnya. Tapi sesaat ia akan melewati orang berambut biru itu, sesuatu yang tidak dibayangkan oleh Hinata terjadi.

**Set!**

**Brukh!**

Hinata meringis kesakitan merasakan wajahnya dengan telak menabrak sesuatu yang menyerupai dada bidang seseorang. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya sambil mengerjap heran atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

Seingatnya, sewaktu ia akan berlari melewati orang ini untuk menuju _lift_, tapi mendadak saja pria itu langsung bergerak menghalangi lajur jalannya.

Aneh...

Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Tapi saat Hinata merasakan ada yang sakit di pergelangan tangannya, ia langsung tau bahwa pria itu sudah mencengkramnya agar tidak ke mana-mana lagi.

Terdengar suara langkah Naruto yang memelan ketika ia melihat Hinata sudah ada di pegangan seseorang yang dikenalnya dengan sebutan 'musuh'.

"Sasuke..." Suara Naruto terdengar menekan setiap suku kata di dalamnya.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mereka hanya bisa mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke oleh Naruto. "A-Ano... tolong lepaskan aku."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan suara Hinata yang memelas, ia malah menunjukkan seringainya kepada Naruto. "Kenapa kau mengejar gadis ini?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit. Sangat berbeda dari wajah Naruto saat beberapa detik yang lalu. "Suka-sukaku lah."

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan, kau tidak boleh lagi mendekatinya?"

Hinata tercekat mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang tenang tapi mengancam.

Si pirang tersenyum meremehkan. "Oh, ya? Apa masalahmu?"

"Sepertinya kau harus mengetahui satu hal..." Jelasnya, semakin mempererat cekalan tangannya ke Hinata. "Dia adalah milikku."

"—!"

_A-Apa maksudnya? Untuk apa dia berbohong di saat-saat seperti ini?_—Hinata terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Bingung.

Masih memandang _onyx_ di depan, Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada—tampaknya ia menanggapi kalimat orang itu dengan serius. "Apa yang bisa membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, _Teme_?"

"Ikatan keluarga Uchiha-Hyuuga."

Mata Hinata ikut terbelalak mendengar kata 'Uchiha' di kalimat yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Bersama keterkagetan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya, Hinata menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

Di dalam hati, Hinata menduga dengan waspada.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dia Hinata Hyuuga, calon tunanganku." Pernyataan Sasuke langsung membuat Naruto yang mendengar menjadi terkejut—dan juga membenarkan hal yang ditakutkan oleh Hinata.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau orang sombong itu adalah seorang Uchiha. Batinnya sama sekali tidak terima. Bahkan dari awal bertemu, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai orang tersebut.

"Tidak, a-aku belum menyetujuinya!" Teriaknya lantang sambil menahan tangis yang hampir pecah—entah sejak kapan air matanya sudah menetes.

Sasuke menarik Hinata agar semakin mendekat kepadanya. Lalu ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Tapi aku sudah..."

Hinata membeku di tempatnya, tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata.

_Onyx_ milik Sasuke kembali melihat Naruto yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Jadi.." Sasuke memecah keheningan, membuat kedua mata Naruto semakin mengeryit. "Jangan lagi dekati dia, _Dobe_—"

"Jangan seenaknya!" Kali ini Naruto yang memotong kalimat ancaman Sasuke menggunakan sebuah bentakan. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke wajah Sasuke. "Aku memang tidak mengerti hubungan kalian, tapi akan kubuat calon tunanganmu itu menjadi milikku!"

Hinata terbelalak kaget mendapati reaksi Naruto yang di awal sama sekali tidak diduganya—bahkan sempat mengira Naruto akan menunjukan ketidakpeduliannya setelah mendengar hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi yang sekarang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Naruto terlihat marah, rahangnya terkatup rapat, salah satu tangannya terkepal erat dan pandangannya serius menatap mata Sasuke.

Jujur, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang ceria seperti Naruto menjadi seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kalimatmu tidak akan pernah terjadi..." Sasuke mendengus.

Gerah atas apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, Hinata yang tadinya terdiam langsung menepis kasar tangan Sasuke—membuat kedua orang di sana kembali berpusat ke arahnya.

"Su-Sudahlah! Bahkan aku belum mengenalmu ataupun dia! Kenapa kalian membawaku ke masalah kalian!" Hinata berteriak spontan sampai wajahnya memerah—tampaknya ia baru saja mengeluarkan tenaga dan keberanian yang besar untuk menghentikan suasana berat itu.

Dan sebelum ada orang yang kembali bersuara, Hinata langsung berbalik agar ia bisa menuju _lift_ yang dapat menghubungkannya ke tempat belajar di lantai lain, meninggalkan mereka yang masih terdiam. Tentu saja sesudah pintu _lift_ tertutup dan mulai beroperasi, Hinata meneteskan banyak airmata dari kedua sudut matanya. Pipinya memerah karena masih menahan rasa kesal dan malu.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Setibanya malam, atau lebih tepatnya pukul sebelas lewat, Hinata meringkuk di bawah balutan selimut hangatnya. Kedua matanya memang sudah sedari tadi terpejam, tapi kadang ia masih mendesah kecil sembari membalikkan tubuhnya di kasur seperti makanan yang sedang dipanggang.

Sebenarnya ia nyaman-nyaman saja dengan fasilitas yang tersedia di sini, hanya saja pikirannya selalu terganggu oleh bayangan Sasuke dan Naruto tentang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ya, bukan karena terganggu dengan sikap kedua orang itu ataupun semacamnya, melainkan kalimat yang masing-masing mereka lontarkan. Kalimat-kalimat tadi selalu terbayang, memaksanya untuk terus menebak setiap arti di dalam tiap bait kata. Terutama kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Naruto Namikaze.

Hinata memang tau kalau apa yang dikatakan Sasuke bisa juga dikatakan benar.

Tapi untuk Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang perjodohan itu, kenapa Naruto tidak berpikir saja kalau Sasuke hanya bercanda?

Lagi pula untuk apa Naruto menanggapi dengan serius?

Bukannya dia hanya mengganggap Hinata sebagai mainannya?

Hinata disibuki oleh pikiran-pikirannya. Kali ini ia menghela nafas lebih panjang, bersamaan dengan membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Pikiran ini membuat otaknya serasa panas. Mungkin saja jalan-jalan sebentar akan membuahkan hasil yang baik.

Sambil menyisir poninya yang sempat menghalangi pandangannya ke samping, ia turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah keluar, ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sempat menegang karena kebanyakan memikirkan beberapa hal yang akhir-akhir ini terasa banyak.

Tapi saat ia melirikkan matanya ke sekitar lantai ini, tidak disangka ia menemukan sebuah sesosok pria di kejauhan. Dia berada di ujung jalan lantai ini, dan menyandar di sebelah tembok _lift_. Rambutnya biru yang modelnya agak sedikit aneh—mencuat ke belakang. Tapi, saat memandang wajahnya sekilas, sontak ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Susah payah Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Dia... Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan tadi mereka sempat bertemu pandang.

Hinata langsung merutuki diri karena baru sadar bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha—tentu saja karena mereka baru bertemu dua kali. Maklum saja Hinata terlambat tau karena sedekat-dekatnya ia dengannya kemarin, waktu itu Hinata hanya memandang wajahnya dari samping, bukan dari depan.

Tapi untuk apa pria itu di koridor asrama perempuan?

Ia menggeleng dan menghapus Sasuke dari benaknya. Ia harus kembali mengingat alasan dari niatnya berjalan-jalan. Awalnya Hinata ingin langsung kembali, tapi kalau Sasuke tau ia langsung kembali ke kamar sesudah melihatnya, ia pasti langsung ketahuan sedang menghindarinya.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya sebanyak 90 derajat untuk membelakangi Sasuke, lalu berjalan lurus—entahlah ke mana. Yang penting kalau mau kembali ke kamar, ia harus menunggu Sasuke pergi dulu dari sana.

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari di belakangnya, Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya, lalu berjalan perlahan mengikuti langkah Hinata.

Kembali lagi ke gadis yang kini berjalan dengan langkah terseret ini, Hinata masih bisa berjalan dengan tenang. Setidaknya ia sudah memenuhi pikirannya dengan hal lain. Ia sempat mengingat pelajaran sekolah yang tadi dibahas, teman yang tadi ia kenal, dan tempat tujuan untuk merilekskan dirinya—mungkin ke balkon asrama yang berada di tengah jalan lantai ini bukan tempat yang buruk untuk mencari angin.

**Tep.**

**Tep.**

Hinata mendengar suara langkah lain.

**Tep. **

Suara langkah kaki membuatnya nyaris tersentak. Ia sangat yakin kalau suara langkah yang baru didengarnya bukanlah suara kakinya sendiri—lebih tepatnya terdengar beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit berlari, tapi semakin ia mempercepat langkahnya, semakin terasa pula adanya sesuatu yang mengikutinya—yang juga seperti mengejarnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat ia sangat amat takut. Terutama, ini sudah tengah malam.

Ada dua kemungkinan dari orang yang mengejarnya ini.

Sasuke dan hantu.

_Oh, Kami-sama... kumohon jangan dua-duanya_—Hinata meringis di dalam hati.

Dia takut.

Apa lagi dia keluar dari kamar pas di tengah malam seperti ini.

Kini ia membatalkan tujuannya ke balkon, dan beralih ke _lift_ yang berjarak beberapa langkah lagi darinya. Sesampainya di depan pintu _lift _yang belum terbuka, ia langsung menekan kencang kedua tombol—naik dan turun. Tidak peduli akan ke mana, yang penting ia harus meninggalkan lantai ini untuk sementara.

**Ting!**

Setelah menunggu pintu terbuka dengan berbagai macam perasaan gelisah, akhirnya suara itu terdengar. Cepat-cepat Hinata memasuki _lift_. Tapi saat ia berbalik agar dapat menekan sebuah tombol, mendadak terpampanglah secara jelas dada bidang seseorang di depannya—bahkan nyaris saja hidungnya mengenainya.

Bersama detak jantungnya yang menggila karena terkejut, Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berdiri tepat di depannya ini.

Sasuke.

Kini ia semakin panik.

"Aa, ma-maaf... Uchiha-_san_." Hinata kembali menunduk, lalu berusaha berjalan menyamping supaya menghindari dari Sasuke. Tampaknya ia ingin segera balik ke kamar. "A-Aku.. aku mau keluar dari _lift_. Jadi, um... permisi."

Bukannya memberi jalan untuk Hinata, Sasuke malah semakin memajukan langkahnya mendekati gadis itu. Dan tentu saja, hal tadi membuat Hinata memundurkan langkahnya sampai-sampai punggungnya kembali menyentuh dinding _lift_.

Setelah tersudut, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menaruh salah satu telapak tangannya ke dinding samping kepala Hinata, dan terus menatapnya intens. Hinata menelan ludah, sedikit tidak tenang jika memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya nanti.

Saking tidak bisa menahan rasa takut yang menyelimutnya, tanpa izin Hinata langsung mendorong Sasuke agar dapat berlari melewatinya sehingga bisa keluar. Cepat-cepat ia tekan tombol lift agar pintunya terbuka.

Tapi sebelum Hinata lolos, mendadak ada sebuah lengan yang melingkari perutnya, membuat segala langkahnya menjadi tertahan. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget, tangan milik Sasuke itu menariknya menggunakan tenaga yang begitu kuat dan melemparkannya ke lantai lift—sedikit membuat ruangan balok itu bergoyang.

"Hyuuga..." Suara Sasuke berbarengan dengan pintu _lift_ yang kembali tertutup. "Seperti yang kita tau, aku dan dirimu sudah ditunangkan..."

Satu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Ia harus mendahului segala sesuatu yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Harus. Begitu juga dalam mendekati gadis ini.

"Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencobamu..." Ia menatap penuh nafsu kedua mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca. "Sekarang."

Selang beberapa detik setelah berakhirnya kalimat itu, Sasuke langsung berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan pandangannya ke Hinata. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat gadis tersebut kaget, melainkan tangan Sasuke yang bertindak cepat menekan dadanya.

"Uhh! Kyaaaaa!"

Sontak saja Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya, kakinya yang bebas terayun asal. Dan sesaat tubuh mungilnya didorong oleh Sasuke sampai punggungnya menyentuh lantai, Hinata menangis. Ketakutannya berada di dekat menjadi nyata.

Hinata berteriak, kedua tangannya ia gerakan untuk memberontak serangan Sasuke. Ia bahkan sempat akan berteriak minta tolong, tapi bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu dibungkam oleh bibir pria berambut biru itu menggunakan sebuah ciuman kasar.

Karena posisi itu Sasuke semakin memperluas gerakannya dengan memeluk kepala Hinata untuk terus memagut bibirnya. Gerakan dari Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas ataupun mengeluarkan tangisan. Apalagi sewaktu pria itu memutuskan tali bra putih yang berada di dalam baju tidurnya yang tipis.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik.

Hanya isak tangisnya yang lolos dari bibirnya saat mendadak saja Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi ia lebih menggunakan waktunya untuk mengambil nafas.

"Hh, Uchiha-_san_, hiks, hentikan ini..." Pintanya dengan nada memelas saat lidah Sasuke mulai menyesapi kulit leher jenjangnya. Sesekali Hinata mengerang, dan sesekali gadis itu melenguh pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat ketika merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke.

Seakan tidak mendengar kalimat Hinata, Sasuke malah menurunkan lidahnya menuju belahan dada Hinata yang tampak menyembul karena baju tidur yang sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke. Merasakan sebuah rasa dari permukaan halus di sana.

"To-To—ahhng!" Jeritannya berubah menjadi erangan saat Sasuke sengaja menggigit kulit di dekat tulang selangkanya. Hinata masih tidak mau pasrah, tapi ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

_Tolong..._

Hinata hanya bisa berdoa di dalam hati.

_Siapapun, tolong aku...!_

"Hei, apa di sana ada orang...?"

Mendengar adanya suara wanita dari luar, Sasuke langsung melonggarkan cengkramannya dari tangan Hinata, sehingga gadis itu langsung memutar tubuhnya dan merangkak menjauhi Sasuke.

Bersama deru nafas yang masih tersengal, Hinata mengambil tempat terpojok. Sulit baginya untuk menetralkan detak jantung yang masih berdetak tidak beraturan. Lalu si pemilik mata hitam itu berdiri, dan menatap kedua manik mata Hinata yang sedang menutupi tubuhnya—terutama bagian dada—dengan baju tidurnya yang menjadi sedikit melar karena kejadian tadi.

"Halo...?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal mendengar suara yang kembali terdengar—pasti itu adalah salah satu dari penjaga asrama. Walau si petugas itu tampaknya sudah pergi, namun tetap saja _mood_ Sasuke hancur karenanya. Ia pun langsung berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan kepala Hinata yang sedang menangis. Lalu ia mengadahkan wajah Hinata dengan jemarinya agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

Hinata memang memalingkan wajahnya, namun Sasuke memaksa dan tetap menyeringai. Dia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu. "Jangan bersenang diri dulu, Hyuuga..." Bisiknya perlahan. "Kau akan kujadikan kau alat pemuasku berserta boneka untuk menjatuhkan Naruto."

Lalu dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Hinata dan mulai bangkit. Masih dengan tatapan sinisnya, ia meninggalkan Hinata.

Dan ketika pintu lift tertutup dan menyisakan dirinya sendirian di dalam lift, Hinata menangis.

Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa permasalahan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Namun Hinata sangat yakin, kalau nantinya Sasuke akan membawa malapetaka untuknya.

Ya, khusus untuk dirinya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Gila, fict ini berpa bulan ya ngga kulanjutin, ya? Ck, ck. Sebenernya sih selama ini udah kulanjutin ampe chapter 6, tapi di laptop doang. Kalau ada waktu ngedit, aku bakalan cepet nge-update-nya deh. **

**Dan kuucapkan terimakasih banyak ya bagi reviewer yang udah ngasih tau agar lemonnya jangan kebanyakan. Ini lemon-nya kalo udah mau ending-endingnya doang kok, kalo di tengah-tengah mungkin lebih banyak lime-nya.**

**Oh, ya, chap satu dan dua kuedit lagi. Pokoknya ceritanya kuubah gitu deh, kalo sudi baca lagi ya :)**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Rufa Kha, Ma Simba, lonelyclover, Lollytha-chan, Lavender Orange, aaaa, dila-chan, kokoyo, luphlvi, Sugar Princess71, Sladhyna Galaxy, Sora Hinase, Mihi, Uchihyuu nagisa, Shaniechan, Ichaa Hatake Youichi males login, numpang ripiu, clekatakan HiSaHyuu'Uchi, Siegharts sang penjaga waktu, Siegharts, Canna Evelyn Schiffer, Hina bee lover, aichan, mayraa, o, Risuki Taka, hyuu chan, Girl's 'Love' Blue, Hitoru minu, Hika chan naruhina, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, hyuuchiha prinka, deweey, Ayyu Hyuuga, Namikaze HyuuZu, Oga, Midorikawaii, hjgfhagfahej, Ryuu Lawliet, Recca, n, kurirana, RRD, k, yuuchiha, chy karin, Vios, anon, fans, icha22madhen, HUA, SasuHina Loperz, Ichi Chibby-Chibby, Wana LightNight, Crimson Fruit, RK-Hime, Hinata -chan FC, hanazono suzumiya, Hyuga marien, Hyuuna, Hyuna toki.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Question :**

**Naruto cute. **Hehe iyaa :)** Hinata kayaknya lebih cocok sama Sasuke. **Amin...** Biasanya aku selalu dukung SasuHina, tapi kenapa di sini aku jadi bingung, ya? **Wah, baguslah... aku juga gitu.** Wah, Sasu jahat banget deh. **Iya, sasu memang cocok punya sifat itu :)** Endingnya NaruHina atau SasuHina**? Silahkan ditebak.. tapi kemungkinan bisa diliat dari jalan ceritanya kok.** Lemon-nya mana? **Niatnya ada lime di chap ini, tapi aku lempar dulu ke chap-chap besok.** Adegan NaruHina-nya manis banget. **Kalo NaruHina aku memang sukanya kisah mereka yang manis-manis :)** Yang penting ending-nya Hinata bahagia. **Hehe, siaap.** Adegan lemon-nya jangan yang asem-asem, ya? **Semoga saja *smirk*** Kuharap Hinata ngga lemon-an sama banyak orang. Adegan lemon Hinata sama satu orang aja, lagian kan Hinata juga belom nikah di sini. **Aku ngerti maksud kalian kok. Semoga nanti bisa menerima akal-akalanku, ya**? **Jadi, inti jawabannya antara iya dan ngga deh (kalo aku jawab dengan jelas, nyebar spoiler dong)** Aku berharap pasangan awal lemon Hina adalah pair ending-nya. **Hm, itu masuk jalan cerita lhoo :)** Kalo ada lemon NaruHina, bahasanya jangan terlalu eksplisit. **Antara ngerti dan ngga ngerti, tapi okedeh, kalau ada, ya? Hihi ;D** Hinata OOC-nya masih di batas wajar kok. **Terimakasih... tapi sekarang udah kuedit sifat Hinata-nya. Moga udah ngga terlalu OOC. **Kalo pair endingnya SasuHina, kuharap ngga ada NaruSaku. **Semoga saja :) **Chap 3 SasuHina bakal ketemu, kan? **Iya, malah sangat dipertemukan.** Coba ada GaaHina. **Pengen sih, tapi kayaknya udah kebanyakkan hehe.** Gimana kalo lemon pertama sama Sasuke**? Ini request ya? aku tampung dulu ya.. liat-liat keadaan :)** Banyakin NaruHina dong.** Iya, semoga porsi NaruHina dan SasuHina-nya pas hehe :)

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Aku... Hinata Hyuuga, murid baru. Salam kenal..."

"Bibir ini... sudah pernah kurasakan."

"Jangan salah, Sasuke! Aku pernah satu ranjang dengannya!"

"Buat pertunjukan yang indah denganku, Hyuuga."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	4. Mereka Berdua

**Previous Chapter :**

"Jangan bersenang diri dulu, Hyuuga..." Bisiknya perlahan. "Kau akan kujadikan kau alat pemuasku berserta boneka untuk menjatuhkan Naruto."

Lalu dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Hinata dan mulai bangkit. Masih dengan tatapan sinisnya, ia meninggalkan Hinata.

Dan ketika pintu lift tertutup dan menyisakan dirinya sendirian di dalam lift, Hinata menangis.

Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa permasalahan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Namun Hinata sangat yakin, kalau nantinya Sasuke akan membawa malapetaka untuknya.

Ya, khusus untuk dirinya.

.

.

Merasa siap dengan seragamnya di hari ini, Hinata memastikan kembali penampilannya di depan cermin. Setelah dirinya rapi, ia melihat lembaran jadwal pelajaran yang tertempel di mading kecil meja belajarnya. Di sana tercantum bahwa mata pelajaran pertama saat ini adalah seni budaya. Itu berarti ia harus segera menuju lantai 6—tempat ruangan seni budaya berada—agar tidak terlalu terlambat.

Ya, agar tidak 'terlalu' terlambat, karena memang sekarang ia sudah terlambat selama setengah jam. Salahkan _alarm_-nya yang kehabisan batre cadangan, sehingga tidak berbunyi sesaat waktu menunjukkan pukul lima pagi—apa lagi kemarin ia terpaksa bergadang, karena tidak bisa tidur akibat terus memikirkan kejadian yang sempat terjadi bersama Sasuke.

Bersama buku paket yang dia dekap erat, Hinata mengunci pintu kamarnya dan buru-buru pergi ke ujung koridor. Jadi, sebelum ia menemukan gangguan—yang bisa saja berupa Naruto maupun Sasuke—ia segera menekan tombol _lift _yang tersedia di depannya.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dan ia pun masuk.

Berhubung ia sedang terpacu oleh waktu, tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung menekan tombol tutup, agar _lift_ semakin cepat beroperasi membawanya ke lantai bawah.

Namun, nyatanya ada suara langkah seseorang yang mengebu-ebu dari kejauhan.

"HEI, TUNGGU! JANGAN DITUTUP DULU _LIFT_-NYA!"

"—!"

Hinata tersentak. Tanpa banyak tanya ia langsung menekan tombol untuk menahan tertutupnya pintu _lift_. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat mengetahui siapa yang tadi berteriak. Dan saat melihat pria itu berambut coklat, ia menghela nafas lega.

Untungnya bukan Naruto...

.

.

.

**LOVE IN BOARDING**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | NaruHina & SasuHina | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Love in Boarding no IV. **Mereka Berdua

.

.

Di dalam _lift_ yang sedang bergerak ke lantai bawah, Hinata melirikkan matanya ke arah samping, tepat di mana ada seorang pria berambut coklat yang masih terengah—belum bisa menormalkan nafas sesaknya sehabis lari-larian.

Melihat keadaannya yang kurang baik, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Suara lembut Hinata membuatnya menoleh. Segeralah ia mengelap keringat yang terlihat di dahinya dan langsung mengangguk.

"Ah, aku baik-baik aja. Tadi aku hanya menggunakan tenaga yang sedikit melebihi kapasitas tubuhku." Ia mendesah malas sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi _lift_.

"Mm..." Hinata merespons pelan.

Pria itu menatapnya dan bergumam. "Eh, jangan salah paham ya... aku tadi ada di lantai 10—daerah asrama perempuan—karena mengambil buku catatanku yang tidak sengaja terbawa oleh temanku ke kamarnya." Ia menunjuk sebuah buku yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak bertanya, tapi itu cukup menjelaskan kebingungannya ketika melihat orang tersebut mendadak muncul dari lantai 10. Dan lagi-lagi gadis berponi rata itu hanya bisa mengiyakan.

Setelahnya, tidak lagi yang mengeluarkan obrolan. Tampaknya pembicaraan ini akan selesai dengan cepat. Habisnya, Hinata juga bingung harus membuka topik seperti apa lagi.

"Oh, ya... kau mau ke mana?" Lain dari pikiran gadis tersebut, nyatanya orang itu yang mengajaknya bicara kembali.

Kaget, Hinata pun langsung membaca bukunya kembali. "Pe-Pelajaran Seni Budaya, di lantai 6."

"Eh, sama! Berarti nanti kita sekelas..." Pria tersebut menebar senyum. Tipe-tipe orang ramah. "Nanti kita masuk barengan, ya?"

"I-Iya..." Malu-malu, Hinata menjawab.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Pria itu menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Hinata menatap kedua matanya, dan orang itu pun membalas tatapannya dengan cengiran. "Kiba. Itu nama panggilanku. Kau?"

"Aku... Hinata Hyuuga. Mu-Murid baru. Salam kenal..."

"Hinata?" Kiba menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tampaknya ia sedang berpikir sebentar. "Hmm... kayaknya baru-baru ini namamu sedikit _familiar_..."

"Ehh?"

"Iya, sepertinya ada gosip yang membicarakan namamu—entah itu dirimu atau Hinata yang lain—tapi di mana aku mendengar gosipnya, ya?"

Selagi Kiba sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat, Hinata menjadi panik sendiri. Tidak disangka olehnya kalau ia telah digosipkan oleh warga sekolah ini...

**Ting!**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu _lift_ terbuka, memberikan jalan untuk memasuki lantai 6. Seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya—tentang mereka yang satu kelas—akhirnya Kiba dan Hinata keluar bersamaan. Mungkin karena obrolannya dengan Kiba-lah Hinata sampai lupa bahwa mereka sudah terlambat selama kurang lebih satu jam perlajaran—sekitar 45 menitan.

"OHH!" Reaksi Kiba yang mendadak keluar itu nyaris membuat Hinata jantungan. "Kau! Kau yang dekat dengan Naruto itu, kan?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya, khawatir. "Naruto...?"

"Iya, si Namikaze."

Tidak tau harus menjawab apa lagi, Hinata memasang wajah cemas. Dekat sih tidak—menurutnya. Jelas-jelas mereka berdua baru saja saling mengenal sebatas nama. Tapi, Hinata ingin tau apa isi gosip tersebut. "Me-Memangnya ada apa?"

"Haha, tidak. Kau jangan panik dulu seperti itu..." Kiba tertawa melihat Hinata yang memucat. "Di sini tuh Naruto sangat populer. Dia murid kelas 12, kakak kelas kita. Banyak yang suka padanya. Dan berhubung Naruto terus berbicara tentangmu, mau tidak mau kau juga ikut terkenal. Karena itu, jangan kaget kalau kau dibenci oleh fansnya."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Kiba, Hinata terdiam. Tampaknya ia baru saja menciut lagi gara-gara ulah Naruto. Lagipula, kenapa ia bisa-bisanya sampai terlibat jauh dengan pria itu sih?

"Sudah, jangan kau pikirkan... lebih baik kita cepat-cepat ke kelas."

"I-Iya..."

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, Kiba mewakilkan diri untuk meminta maaf perihal keterlambatan mereka berdua. Sesudah diperbolehkan duduk, Hinata melihat Kiba yang langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya di deretan bangku tengah. Mereka—teman-teman Kiba—semuanya ribut menyambutnya. Bahkan ada yang dengan lantang menanyai siapa perempuan yang sempat bersama Kiba sewaktu ia datang. Tentu saja para siswa di sana mau berkenalan dengan Hinata yang saat ini sedang berdiri di samping Iruka-_sensei_—guru yang sedang mengajar.

Hinata hanya bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya saat dibicarakan terang-terangan seperti itu, sedangkan Kiba hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian, diamlah sebentar. Sepertinya kita mendapatkan murid baru di kelas seni budaya. Ayo, perkenalkan namamu..."

Karena dia memang anak baru, tentu saja dalam waktu seminggu ini ia harus sering-sering memperkenalkan diri di setiap kelas mata pelajaran berbeda yang dia ikuti.

Setelah ia menghabiskan lima menit untuk memperkenalkan diri, akhirnya Hinata diperbolehkan duduk.

"Nah... sekarang kau boleh bebas memilih bangkumu, Hyuuga-_san_." Guru tersebut mempersilahkan Hinata memilih bangku yang kosong sembari menyiapkan LCD—karena saat ini sistem pembelajaran di sekolah ada dua; menggunakan LCD atau papan tulis (manual) untuk menjelaskan materi.

Baru saja Hinata berjalan dua langkah, Kiba mengangkat tangan agar dapat mengambil perhatiannya.

"Hinata, di sebelahku aja." Kiba menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Hinata berpikir sebentar. Dilihatnya Kiba yang menunggu jawabannya—yang entah menerima ataupun menolak ajakannya. Berhubung Kiba adalah salah satu pria yang baik di matanya, gadis bermata ungu pudar itu hampir saja akan mengangguk. Tapi, ia menjadi tidak yakin ketika melihat sekelompok pria—teman-teman di sekeliling meja Kiba—yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan genit.

"Ayo ke sini, Hina-_chan_!"

"Jangan cuma kenalan sama Kiba dong! Kami kan juga mau kenalan!"

Kiba yang juga melihat pandangan cemas Hinata pun hanya memukul bahu kedua temannya tadi. "Berhentilah. Kalian menakutinya..."

Lalu, iris _brownies_ milik Kiba kembali menatap Hinata. Diyakinkannya kalau tempat duduk yang ada di sebelahnya ini akan aman-aman saja. Namun, ternyata Hinata sudah memilih untuk mengisi bangku kosong yang berada di paling pojok belakang.

Kiba sempat menghela nafas kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah mendapat anggukan terimakasih dari Hinata, Kiba tersenyum kecil untuk minta maaf dan kembali menghadap ke depan untuk fokus ke pelajaran.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

"Hinata, kau mau ke kantin?"

Sesudah bel istirahat berbunyi, pertanyaan Kiba yang tadi membuat Hinata yang masih terduduk di bangkunya sedikit mengadah. Dilihatnya Kiba bersama teman-temannya sedang berdiri di sekitarnya.

"Ti-Tidak. Lain kali saja, Kiba-_kun_..."

Hinata langsung menggeleng. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia mau ke kantin. Ia lapar. Tapi ketiga teman Kiba yang saat ini ada di belakang pria itu masih saja membuatnya takut.

"Kalau begitu ada makanan yang mau kau titip untuk kubawakan ke sini? Roti, misalnya?"

"Terima kasih. Tapi kupikir itu tidak perlu."

"Ah, baiklah... kami ke bawah, ya?" Kiba tersenyum tipis, disusul oleh teman-temannya yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"_Bye_, Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata mengangguk singkat dan mengamati keempat siswa itu pergi keluar kelas.

Merasa sendirian di tempatnya terduduk, Hinata membuka novel favoritnya yang sengaja ia bawa ke kelas dan membacanya. Lima menit terlewat dalam keheningan. Tapi, sesaat mendengar suasana kelas yang lumayan ribut—karena masih banyak murid-murid yang mengobrol di kelas—Hinata menghela nafas.

Ia bosan dan sedang tidak _mood_ membaca novel.

Diliriknya pemandangan luar sekolah dari jendela yang berada persis di sebelahnya. Dan lama-lama pandangan matanya menurun. Lalu, akhirnya ia bertopang dagu dan mencoba fokus ke sekeliling kelasnya.

Sebenarnya seluruh penataan ruangan ini indah, namun sepertinya terlalu luas untuk 20 murid. Apa lagi karena ini jamnya istirahat, separuh dari penghuni kelas pada memencar ke mana-mana—bisa ke kantin, atap sekolah, ataupun ke kelas lain. Dan oleh sebab itu, kehadirannya di kelas hanya bagaikan setitik debu di dalam kotak, tidak kelihatan dan tidak mencolok.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela nafas dan menghadapkan pandangannya ke jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan langit yang biru—tentu, karena saat ini dia berada di lantai 6. Mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengamati pepohonan tinggi yang dedaunannya mulai berguguran.

"Eh, kau tau majalah ini? Ramalannya benar-benar sesuai dengan nasibku loh!"

"Benarkah? Mana... aku mau lihat dong."

Terdengar obrolan khas siswi SMA jaman sekarang. Inginnya sih Hinata menoleh ke mereka, karena ia sedikit penasaran dengan topik yang sedang dibahas. Namun, ia tidak berani. Dia hanyalah warga baru yang asing bagi siswa-siswi lain, takutnya ia malah dianggap menyebalkan.

Hinata mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia cuma bisa berharap akan ada seseorang yang menyapanya terlebih dulu—seperti Kiba tadi—karena ia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa memulai interaksi sosial lebih awal.

"Hinata!"

Mendengar panggilan tersebut, kedua mata Hinata sontak saja terbuka. Dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan segera mencari-cari di mana suara tadi terdengar.

"Selamat siang, Hinata-_chan_!"

Sekarang, sudah jelas lagi siapa yang memanggilnya dengan suara seperti tadi. Itu adalah Naruto.

"Eh, ada Naruto-_senpai_!"

Tanpa sengaja Hinata mendengar bisikan keras seseorang siswi dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa dia masuk kelas kita, ya? Kyaa, senangnya~!"

Hinata sedikit heran. Bisa-bisanya ada yang senang ketika melihat kedatangan pria itu di kelas...

Dengan santai pria berambut jabrik tersebut memasuki kelas, dan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa beberapa fansnya yang sedang duduk bergerombol di dekat pintu. Tapi saat Naruto melewati mereka dan menghampiri Hinata, tentu saja pandangan mata para fans itu ikut kepadanya. Tatapan mereka tampak seperti menyelidiki.

Hinata yang merasakan pria itu sudah berada di dekat mejanya pun sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke lain hal. Melihat Hinata yang mengabaikannya, Naruto tersenyum dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di pucuk kepala Hinata.

Naruto yang sedang berdiri mulai merendahkan wajahnya, lalu bibirnya berbicara tepat di depan poni Hinata—karena gadis itu memang sedang menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Hoi, aku panggilin dari tadi. Kenapa tidak dijawab?"

Hinata yang merasa terganggu langsung semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Berani taruhan, ia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini kian memerah.

Merasa Hinata semakin lucu karena menghindarinya, Naruto memilih untuk menarik kursi dari meja sebelah agar dapat duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sekarang, Naruto merapat kepadanya. Bahkan hidung pria itu dengan sengaja mendesak pelipis Hinata yang saat ini tertutupi oleh rambutnya—karena menunduk.

Hinata tentu saja kaget, terutama saat sentuhan Naruto mengenainya.

"Eh, Naruto-_senpai_ lagi apa sih di sana sama si anak baru itu?"

Karena bisikan-bisikan—yang sepertinya—dari warga kelas semakin terdengar keras membicarakan dirinya, Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk sedikit menyingkirkan wajah Naruto menggunakan tangannya.

"To-Tolong menjauh sedikit..." Bisikan Hinata yang lemah akhirnya terdengar pelan.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menjauh sebelum kau mengangkat wajahmu..."

Kali ini Hinata tidak mau menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab. Tapi, karena Naruto semakin berani untuk menyelipkan permukaan wajahnya ke daerah leher Hinata yang tertutupi oleh rambutnya, dengan menahan malu Hinata mengangat wajahnya.

Walaupun Hinata langsung menggeser kursinya untuk menjauh beberapa senti darinya, Naruto tetap puas saat mendapati wajah Hinata merah merona sepenuhnya.

"A-A-Ada apa?" Susah payah Hinata berbicara.

Naruto tersenyum.

Gadis pemalu memang manis...

"Nah, begitu dong..." Naruto terkekeh pelan, lalu ia berdiri dan meraih tangan Hinata. "Aku mau ke kantin. Ayo, temani aku."

Sebelum Hinata bisa berkata lebih, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangannya sampai ia berdiri.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, kau harus ikut denganku." Ajaknya tanpa sungkan, dan langsung mengajak Hinata keluar kelas.

Sesampainya di koridor menuju _lift_, Hinata kesulitan berjalan karena terus mengikuti Naruto—yang pada saat ini masih menggenggam tangannya. Susah baginya untuk menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah besar milik si jabrik itu.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_, tolong lepaskan..." Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk ditarik-tarik seperti ini. Disentuhnya tangan Naruto dan teruslah ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan usahanya sendiri. "Naruto-_senpai_..."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti berjalan, sampai-sampai hidung Hinata nyaris bertabrakan dengan punggung pria itu. Naruto segera melepaskan tangan Hinata. Tapi dengan itu juga ia segera berbalik dan merendahkan wajah, tentu agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Hinata yang tidak siap diperhatikan sebegitu lekat—oleh sepasang iris biru langit milik Naruto—hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri dan mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Ke-Kenapa...?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka caramu memanggil namaku..." Katanya, lalu melebarkan senyumannya sampai sederet gigi putihnya terlihat. Naruto memiringkan kepala dan membelai pipi Hinata dengan salah satu punggung tangannya—sampai tubuh Hinata sontak saja menegang.

"Suaramu... seksi."

"—!"

Tidak tahan dengan kalimat Naruto yang baginya terlihat seperti gombalan, Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Ia tidak bisa bersama pria ini! Dia... Dia selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Tapi sesaat Hinata akan berbalik, gadis berambut lurus nan panjang tersebut malah terdiam di tempatnya. Naruto memang tidak menahan tangannya lagi seperti tadi—jadi dia bisa saja segera kembali ke kelas—tapi pantangan Hinata kali ini adalah karena melihat Sasuke, yang nyatanya sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya.

Si indigo menelan ludahnya. Kembali teringat lagi di benaknya tentang apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya saat kemarin malam, menjamahnya dengan paksa.

Hinata merinding. Pria itu berbahaya.

Tapi, sesudah ia berbalik untuk pergi lewat jalan lain, Hinata malah melihat Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri tegak. Senyuman dan cengiran yang tadi terlihat pun sudah tidak terpajang lagi di wajah tampannya. Kini suasana yang ada di kedua sisinya semakin menegangkan.

Seingat Hinata, Sasuke pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk menghancurkan Naruto. Dia memang tidak tau dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Tapi, mungkin saja akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia terlibat lebih dalam.

Jadi dibandingkan ke kelas, Hinata memilih bergegas ke kantin. Siapa tau ia bisa bertemu dengan Kiba sehingga ia sedikit merasa aman. Tapi, itu semua akan terjadi kalau ia lolos melewati Sasuke.

Bersama wajah cemasnya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dan bertindak seolah-olah dirinya hanya akan melewati orang seperti biasa.

_Bersikaplah seperti biasa, Hinata..._

_Kau pasti bisa—_batinnya penuh harap.

Tapi, mendadak Sasuke kembali menghalangi jalannya. Sebelum Hinata sempat menyingkir agar bisa lewat begitu saja, tanpa izin Sasuke sudah menutup jalan Hinata dengan membentangkan salah satu tangannya—tanda Hinata tidak boleh lewat. Sebelum Hinata berlari, dia tarik tangan mulus itu sampai punggung Hinta terhempas ke dirinya—dan juga langsung berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Hinata tersentak, lagi-lagi ia terlalu mudah untuk dicegat oleh Sasuke. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, terutama saat Sasuke mencengkram kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya yang kuat.

Hinata memberontak agar dapat melepaskan diri, tapi hasilnya percuma.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang mau menghindarinya. Dia letakan dagunya di pundak Hinata dan berbisik pelan sambil memandangi Naruto. "Jadi, seleramu yang sekarang seperti ini, Naruto...?"

Naruto menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Kali ini Sasuke tertawa, tawa mengejek. "Kau mau yang 'bekas', hn?"

Hinata melirikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Jangan bilang Sasuke akan mengatakan kejadian kemarin kepada Naruto...

Tapi, tidak disangka-sangka Sasuke malah menggesekkan jari tangannya ke kedua belah bibir Hinata secara kasar.

"Bibir ini..." Sasuke tersenyum menantang. "Sudah pernah kurasakan."

"A-Apa?" Kedua mata Naruto yang membulat sempurna langsung mengarah ke Hinata. Tepat ke bibir merah mudanya.

Cepat-cepat ia bergerak maju. Dia lepaskan pegangan Sasuke dan langsung menarik Hinata. Dia buat Hinata menghadapnya sehingga ia bisa menyapukan ibu jarinya ke permukaan bibir Hinata. Setidaknya ia harus mensucikan bibir Hinata agar kembali steril dari Sasuke.

"Mfh!" Merasa permukaan bibirnya sudah kelewat kering akibat gosokan Naruto yang bertubi-tubi, Hinata meronta kecil, berharap salah satu tangan kuat yang sedang menekan bibirnya itu bisa lepas secepatnya.

Setelah merasa sisa atau bekas dari Sasuke tidak menempel di bibir _kohai_-nya, Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Dengan itu kau kalah, _Dobe_."

Kalimat tadi membuat _sapphire_ milik Naruto kembali ke Sasuke untuk membalas tatapan menyebalkannya.

Setelah jeda beberapa detik, bukannya kesal Naruto malah menyeringai. Sasuke menekuk kedua alisnya.

"Jangan salah, Sasuke! Aku pernah satu ranjang dengannya!"

**Blush!**

Tidak tau kenapa Hinata merona sendiri.

"Ti-Tidak! Ki-Kita hanya—hmph!"

Kali Naruto mencegah Hinata membocorkan kebohongannya dengan cara membekap gadis itu bulat-bulat. Dan sewaktu Hinata sedikit menggeleng untuk melepaskan jeratan Naruto, pria itu malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke sisi wajah Hinata.

"Kau lupa dengan tubuhku, Hinata-_chan_?" Bisiknya dengan suara yang disengajakan menggoda. "Malam itu eranganmu sangat menggairahkan kok."

Oke, bahkan saking merahnya, Naruto sendiri dapat merasakan wajah Hinata yang memanas lewat telapak tangannya. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

Si pemilik rambut _raven_ itu berdecak kesal. Tatapannya berubah sinis. Sebenarnya Sasuke termasuk orang yang sulit dibohongi, tapi sepertinya rona yang terlukis di wajah Hinata seakan membenarkan kalimat Naruto tadi.

"Baiklah, aku bisa lebih dari itu." Desisnya sambil berbalik memunggungi mereka. Lalu sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah, ia menolehkan wajahnya sebentar ke arah gadis berponi rata itu. "Kau, persiapkan dirimu."

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, sehingga membuat suasana kembali hening.

"HAHA! 1-0! Aku 1 dan Sasuke 0!" Dia lepaskan kedua tangannya dari Hinata bersama sebuah tawa yang mulai menggelegar. "Si _Teme_ lucu juga ya kalau merasa dirinya kalah!"

Melihat Naruto yang kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai salah satu butiran bening keluar di sudut matanya, Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kekhawatirannya.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_! Ke-Kenapa _Senpai_ berkata seperti tadi?" Pipinya kian memucat karena takut, tampaknya Hinata sudah benar-benar menyerah menghadapi Naruto yang benar-benar seenaknya.

Mendengar protesan tadi, Naruto malah menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya. "Tenang aja, kalau misalnya Sasuke bertindak lebih, kan nanti ada aku yang jagain. Jadi tenang aja, oke?"

Hinata tertegun. Ia cukup terkejut mendapatkan kalimat tadi dari seorang Naruto. Ya, dia tau kalau peluang untuk pria itu mempermainkan dan juga membohonginya sangat besar. Namun kenapa dia senang sekali mendengarnya?

Lalu saat melihat cengiran Naruto yang semakin melebar, Hinata seakan tersadar. Buru-buru gadis itu melangkah mundur dan menggeleng pelan. Rasa takut kembali menyelimutinya, apa lagi saat mengingat sebagaimana bahayanya seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ta-Tapi... a-aku ma-mana bisa tenang..." Ia merendahkan intonasinya dan langsung menunduk. Lagi-lagi gadis mungil itu menangis, membuat Naruto yang melihatnya merasa bersalah.

"Eh, jangan nangis—" Baru saja Naruto ingin meredakan tangisan tersebut dengan cara menyentuh sisi wajahnya, Hinata sudah terlebih dulu berbalik lalu berlari ke arah _lift_ untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan kelima mata pelajarannya di hari ini, akhirnya Hinata mendesah lega ketika ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya yang nyaman. Sembari menyalakan AC, diliriknya sekilas jam dinding yang sedang menunjukan pukul empat sore. Ditaruhnya buku-buku yang sempat dia bawa ke rak dan menyusunnya dengan rapi.

Mungkin... kegiatannya sesudah ini adalah mandi, tidur sebentar, makan lalu belajar. Rencana yang bagus untuk menghabiskan sisa hari, kan?

Hinata membuka lemarinya. Mengambil sebuah pakaian santai, serta sebuah handuk. Ia memasuki ruang kamar mandi, dan menutupnya tanpa mengunci pintu.

Tapi tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, mendadak ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya—yang sebenarnya sudah terkunci—dengan menggunakan kunci cadangan. Tamu tak diundang itu masuk, kemudian ia mengunci lagi pintu kamar Hinata dari dalam. Ia pun menyeringai.

Di sisi Hinata, setelah ia membuka baju serta pakaian dalamnya sampai dirinya benar-benar polos tak berbusana, barulah ia beranjak ke dalam _bathtub_ dan menutup tirai.

Tangan putih mulus Hinata mulai memutar keran _shower_, membuat ribuan tetes air hangat langsung membasahi rambut berserta lekuk tubuhnya. Hinata mengadahkan wajah dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Suara yang terdengar olehnya hanyalah air berjatuhan yang cukup berisik karena mengenai dasar _bathtub_. Saking derasnya air _shower_, maklum saja jika ia tidak tau bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan di kamarnya.

Di luar kamar mandi, pria berambut biru dongker itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Awalnya, ia akan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Namun supaya kegiatan ini semakin terlihat menarik, ia mengambil ponsel Hinata—yang dia temukan di atas meja—untuk mengetik sebuah _email_ yang akan ia kirimkan ke seseorang.

Ke Naruto Naruto Namikaze.

Sesudahnya tanpa membuat suara ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Karena bantuan tirai buram, Hinata—yang masih melamun—sama sekali tidak dibuat sadar oleh gerak-gerik orang itu. Dari sana si _raven_ langsung melirikkan matanya ke tirai untuk menatap lekuk tubuh Hinata yang sedikit terlihat jelas olehnya.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Sasuke melangkah maju sembari membuka pakaiannya. Setelah kancing-kancing atasannya terlepas semua, ia melemparkan kemejanya dengan asal ke sudut kamar mandi.

_Kau sudah di ujung tanduk..._

**. . .**

Sudah hampir tiga menit Hinata berdiri di kamar mandinya. Ia terus biarkan tubuhnya tersiram oleh air _shower_, sedangkan kedua telapak tangannya cuma bergerak sedikit untuk membolak-balik sabun yang licin. Bukannya tidak ada kerjaan, Hinata hanya sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

'—_Kan ada aku yang jagaiin. Tenang aja, oke?'_

Cepat-cepat gadis berambut indigo panjang itu menggeleng agar dapat menghempaskan kalimat tadi dari pikirannya. Sambil memejamkan mata, Hinata kembali menghela nafas. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa malu dan senang sudah tercampur aduk di dalam hatinya sesaat mengingat hal tersebut.

"Ja-Jangan bilang aku menyukai kalimatnya—"

**Set.**

Kalimatnya tersela oleh sebuah sentakan ketika ia mendengar suara dari suasana di sekitarnya. Dan sesaat Hinata akan berputar posisi untuk memeriksa keadaan, gerakannya membeku. Mendadak ia menyadari tetesan air _shower_—yang tadinya sangat deras mengenai kepalanya—kini sedikit berkurang, seperti ada memayunginya. Dan juga, ia merasakan punggungnya bertemu dengan kulit seseorang yang terasa sangat dingin.

Di detik itulah Hinata tersentak.

Sekarang yang membuat matanya semakin terbelalak itu karena ada dua tangan asing yang memeluk lehernya—membuat bagian belakang dari tubuh polosnya kian menempel erat pada seseorang yang telah memeluknya dari belakang.

"KYAA—HMPH!"

Terkejut dengan sensasi yang mengenai kulit-kulitnya, secara otomatis Hinata menjatuhkan sabun batang yang ia pegang dan berusaha memberontak dengan cara berteriak. Tapi dengan seketika ada sebuah tangan yang langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Satu dugaan dari Hinata yang sedang panik, orang yang saat ini ada di belakangnya ialah pria—dengan alasan dada polos yang terasa di punggungnya itu rata dan berbidang.

Tapi yang lebih membuat Hinata lebih _shock_ adalah ketika pria itu membenamkan hidungnya di lehernya. Melalui ekor matanya, Hinata dapat melihat poni basah pria itu berwarna biru dongker—karena posisi mereka berdua yang berada di bawah _shower_, sehingga membuat mereka basah kuyup. Sekarang, Hinata tidak lagi menduga-duga, karena ia sudah tau siapa orang yang melakukan semua hal ini kepadanya.

_Dia... Uchiha S-Sa-Sasuke!_—tudingnya dalam hati.

"Hn." Ia menyeringai mengerikan di balik gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu. "Buat pertunjukan yang indah denganku, Hyuuga."

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu, seketika ia menempelkan bibirnya ke tengkuk Hinata, mengeluarkan lidahnya yang panas untuk menjilatnya. Hinata merinding, dan semakin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sesaat ia merasakan hisapan Sasuke di bagian tubuhnya yang lumayan sensitif.

"Ahh!"

Saat jilatan itu semakin ke mana-mana, Hinata berniat menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegahnya mendesah, tapi tangan Sasuke—yang sempat membungkamnya itu—malah sengaja membuka mulutnya dengan cara memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Jemari tangannya tidak cuma diam saja, Sasuke menggerakkannya dengan bebas di sana—yang hampir membuat Hinata tersedak.

Awalnya Hinata pasrah karena kekuatannya untuk melawan bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak mengimbangi tenaga Sasuke. Namun tidak bisa. Hinata tidak mau seperti ini—terutama saat ia merasakan Sasuke mulai menyentuh salah satu buah dadanya yang berukuran di atar rata-rata remaja seumurannya.

"Kau mempunyai sesuatu yang indah di sini..." Ucap sasuke sambil membelai dengan lembut bukit kembar milik Hinata dengan bergantian, membuat yang punya kian menangis dan mulai memberontak.

Lalu ujung jemarinya berhenti sewaktu menemukan gumpalan daging yang sudah menegang karena belaian yang tadi ia berikan. Bersama ibu jari dan telunjuknya, Sasuke menekan berkali-kali puncak dada Hinata sampai ia merasakan tubuh gadis tersebut bergetar.

"He-Hentikan!"

Mendadak Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke yang menjamah tubuhnya, dan segera mendorongnya agar menjauh. Dengan terengah-engah, Hinata segera mencoba keluar dari _bathtub_-nya tapi, tangan Sasuke terlebih dulu meraihnya dan kembali menariknya ke belakang dan meniban punggungnya. Kali ini Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh bahkan meremas dada itu dengan kasar, membuat Hinata semakin mengerang lemas.

"Ahhn, _se-senpai_!Le-Lepaskan aku!" Hinata menggerakkan kedua tangannya agar dapat menyerang Sasuke. Ia memukul, mencakar dan juga membungkukkan badannya untuk menghindari sentuhan pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut, tapi hal itu malah dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk terus menjelajahkan lidah dan kedua tangannya di tubuh Hinata.

"Anak pintar..." Pujinya sambil menyeringai licik. "Tapi semuanya belum selesai sampai di sini." Dengan kasar ia memutar tubuh Hinata sehingga berhadapan dengannya lalu memutar balikan tubuh Hinata secara paksa sampai punggungnya terbanting ke dasar _bathtub_ dengan kencang.

Hinata sedikit mengerang kesakitan ketika ia merasakan perih di tubuh bagian belakangnya. Tapi sesaat ia hendak menjadikan posisinya menjadi terduduk, tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menahan kedua tangan Hinata di atas kepalanya.

Nafas sasuke semakin memburu melihat tubuh Hinata—yang sedang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun—berada di bawahnya. Wajah Hinata yang cantik itu merah merona menahan tangisan dan malu yang sedari tadi terbendung, sehingga membuatnya terus memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang menjelajahinya. Tapi karena posisi itulah sekarang Sasuke dapat melihat leher jenjang Hinata yang terekspos jelas di hadapannya.

Hinata terisak, membuat bahu dan dadanya sedikit berguncang tak beraturan mengikuti gerak nafasnya yang sesak—semakin membuat Sasuke menampilkan seringai buasnya. Apa lagi di saat puncak dadanya yang berwarna _pink_ kemerahan itu sudah mengeras akibat remasan kerasnya yang tadi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar—seperti berusaha menekan gairahnya untuk menyetubuhi Hinata. Ia harus menahannya untuk nanti, bukan sekarang. Karena ia yakin suatu saat ia akan bermain bersama orang ini. Entah nantinya Hinata yang akan memintanya sendiri—seperti gadis-gadis murahan lainnya—ataupun karena sebuah paksaan darinya.

Lalu dilihatnya bibir Hinata yang mulai bergerak untuk membentuk sebaris kalimat. "Apa salahku padamu, Sa-Sasuke-_senpai_?" Tangis kecilnya pun mulai terdengar di telinga Sasuke—walaupun deras _shower_ masih sedikit menyamarkan suaranya.

Perlahan Sasuke memajukan wajahnya untuk mendekati telinga Hinata, lalu ia pun berbisik. "Karena kau adalah calon tunanganku, sekaligus seseorang yang disukai oleh rivalku, Naruto." Sasuke menyeringai. "Bukannya dia lebih baik ke sini untuk melihat perbuatanku denganmu?"

Mata Hinata yang mulai memerah langsung tertuju pada mata tajam Sasuke. "A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kupanggil Naruto ke sini untuk menyaksikan kita."

Hinata menggeleng histeris.

Lagi-lagi karena Naruto...

Apa hanya karena masalah Sasuke dan Naruto—yang dia tidak ketahui—dia harus menanggung ini semua? Jujur saja, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa punya hubungan apa-apa dengan si Namikaze itu.

"Pe-Percuma... dia ti-tidak akan ke sini!" Sambil menangis Hinata mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku... Aku bukan siapa-siapanya!"

"Sayangnya aku sudah merasa kalian mempunyai hubungan. Lagi pula aku sudah menyuruhnya ke sini untuk menolongmu, jadi lebih baik kita jalani saja permainan ini sampai akhirnya ia datang. Aku hanya ingin dia menyaksikan langsung bahwa aku lebih hebat dibandingkannya."

"Tidak! Kau salah, _Senpai_! Ka-Kalau kau memperlakukanku seperti ini hanya karena Naruto-_senpai_ yang dekat padaku, kau benar-benar salah! Na-Naruto-_senpai_ tidak serius denganku, dia hanya m-mempermainkanku—hmfh!"

Belum selesai Hinata menjelaskan, Sasuke sudah kembali menekankan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Hinata lalu menciumnya. Ditahannya kepala Hinata dengan kedua tangannya agar gadis itu tidak memberontak.

Hinata sempat menggelengkan kepalanya agar dapat terlepas dari ciuman memaksa Sasuke. Karena pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis, setiap kali bibirnya sempat terlepas dari pria itu, ia terus berusaha menghirup udara, tapi nyatanya ia malah semakin dibuat tersedak karena juga menerima semburan air _shower_ yang masih mengguyur mereka.

Dan hal itu sangat menyiksanya. Bisa saja Sasuke membunuhnya secara perlahan di sini.

Walaupun ia sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke,dalam hati ia terus berharap... bahwa Naruto akan datang dan menyelamatkannya.

_N-Na-Naruto-senpai... tolong aku..._

**Brakh! **

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya memukul pintu depan kamar Hinata yang terkunci—pintu depan, bukan pintu kamar mandi. Ya, bukan sekedar mengetuk. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata yang sudah benar-benar memerah dan lemas.

"Na-Naruto...?" Hinata berbisik pelan.

"Hinata? Kau ada di sana?" Naruto sebenarnya tak bisa mendengar suara Hinata maupun Sasuke. Tapi pria yang saat ini berada di koridor asrama wanita itu merasakan sebuah firasat aneh, yang memancingnya untuk terus meneriakkan nama Hinata di sana.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Dia sudah datang, hn?"

"Naruto-_senpai_—mhh!"

Kalimat Hinata langsung terpotong oleh ciuman Sasuke yang sedikit mencegahnya berbicara. Tapi karena Naruto sudah mendengar, semakin keraslah dugaan Naruto kalau Hinata sedang tidak sendirian.

"HINATA, JAWAB! APA KAU ADA DI DALAM!?"

Teriakan dari luar kamar membuat Hinata tersentak. Bersama keterkagetannya yang masih terpancar jelas di raut wajahnya, Hinata kembali meneteskan air mata yang ikut mengalir bersama tetesan _shower_.

Kali ini ia menangis bahagia. Dia lega Naruto datang, dan juga... entah kenapa di hatinya ia merasakan senang yang amat sangat.

Ya, Naruto menolongnya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Chap ini cepet kan updatenya? Haha yang penting ngga ku-update setelah setahun. Mistakes aja kucuekin bentar untuk ngetik ini. Eh, peminat Love in Boarding makin dikit, ya? Udah pada lupa nih kayaknya... hmm gpp deh, semoga kalian yang masih nungguin tetep suka sama chap empat. Dan aku akan sangat senang dan dihargain kalau fict ini di-review :)v**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Just. Semuttt, sasu-hina-naru-lovers,Yukinaia chan, sasuhina-caem, Mamoka, Hanyou Dark, nichan, Ligaaraaah, rqm3490, RK-Hime, lavender hime chan ga login, cherry kuchiki, kertas biru, hyuuchiha alvie-chan, Ai, Hyuna toki, uchiha yoichi, musume, NHL HiNa, mayraa, Nolarious, melloish, Neka-neko miaw, ve Degirl, sukiko, Nanaka Kinoshita, Gyurin Kim, Zaoldyeck13, aoiyuuko. **

.

.

**Frequently Asked Question :**

**Akhirnya chap 3 update juga**. Iya, ngga kerasa udah setahun *slap*** Aku tetep pengen NaruHina, walaupun udah curiga fict ini akan berending SasuHina. **Amin, yaa? O;) **Kenapa Sasuke pengen ngalahin Naruto? **Hehehe.** Apa Sasuke selalu ingin ngerebut cewek Naruto? **Sepertinya iya. **Kayaknya Sansan suka banget buat Sasuke jadi jahat. **Soalnya Sasuke ngga pantes jadi baik :p** Siapapun pasangannya, yang penting Hinata bahagia. **Setuju. **Apa Zoroteuchi itu akun Sansan juga? **Hm... kayaknya ngga kenal haha. Penname itu cuma ada di FFn Love Story karya M. Night-_neesan_ xD** Pairing-nya harus SasuHina. **Amin juga O:)** Cerita tambah seru. **Terimakasih.** Moga scene lemon pertamanya sama SasuHina. **Di atas ada lime SasuHina tuh :)** Kira-kira nantinya Sasuke bakalan suka ngga sama Hinata? Kok Hinata kayak cuma dimainin? **Kita liat nanti.** Gak rela kalo NejiHina-nya cuma dikit. **Kayaknya emang bakalan dikit beneran deh :p** Suka kalo Sasuke nge-rape Hinata. **Ada ngga, ya?** Dari alur kayaknya ending-nya NaruHina. **Hm, semoga aja. **Update The Most Important & Handycam & Love is Death dong. **^^"** Di Handycam kan Hinata pertamakali lemon sama Naru, yang ini SasuHina dong. **Doain, ya.** SasuHina ngga pantes. **Aku suka NH-SH, jadi menurutku kedua pairing itu pantas-pantas aja :) **Jangan kecewain NHL dong. **Tenang aja.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"TEME SIALAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Bagiku, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini denganmu. Nanti."

"Hei, kenapa kau selalu menamparku sih?"

"Apa ciumanku datang terlambat? Padahal aku ingin menjadi yang pertama menyentuhmu..."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	5. Penyelamat

**Previous Chapter :**

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Dia sudah datang, hn?"

"Naruto-_senpai_—mhh!"

Kalimat Hinata langsung terpotong oleh ciuman Sasuke yang sedikit mencegahnya berbicara. Tapi karena Naruto sudah mendengar, semakin keraslah dugaan Naruto kalau Hinata sedang tidak sendirian.

"HINATA, JAWAB! APA KAU ADA DI DALAM!?"

Teriakan dari luar kamar membuat Hinata tersentak. Bersama keterkagetannya yang masih terpancar jelas di raut wajahnya, Hinata kembali meneteskan air mata yang ikut mengalir bersama tetesan _shower_.

Kali ini ia menangis bahagia. Dia lega Naruto datang, dan juga... entah kenapa di hatinya ia merasakan senang yang amat sangat.

Ya, Naruto menolongnya.

.

.

"Naru... Na-Naruto-_senpai_..." Gumamnya lemah.

Bersama sebutir air mata yang mengalir ke pelipisnya, Hinata menarik kedua sudut di bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman lega. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi karena ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Walaupun saat ini Naruto berada di luar kamar, dan suara kecil Hinata berasal dari dalam kamar mandi, Naruto seakan tersadar akan hal itu dan semakin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

**Brakh!**

Suara dobrakan Naruto terdengar kian mengencang.

"BRENGSEK! Buka pintunya! Aku tau kau ada di dalam bersamanya, Sasuke!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh pria itu, Sasuke mendengus geli. Ia alihkan kembali pandangannya ke Hinata yang tergeletak lemas di sisi _bathtub_. Tampaknya Hinata sudah setengah pingsan di genangan air _shower_—dengan tubuh polosnya.

"Jawab aku!"

"_Dobe_, sepertinya kau datang di dua waktu yang bersamaan—antara terlambat dan tepat waktu..."

"_TEME_ SIALAN! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" Lagi, walau tak mendengar, tampaknya Naruto sudah tau pikiran Sasuke mengenai dirinya yang menggedor pintu.

**Brakh!**

**Brakh! **

Sasuke berdecak.

"Kau punya tenaga, kan? Dobrak saja kalau bisa. Kau akan menemukan hadiahnya di dalam sini."

.

.

.

**LOVE IN BOARDING**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | NaruHina & SasuHina | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Love In Boarding no V. **Penyelamat

.

.

Selagi Naruto sedang mengeluarkan segala macam rutukannya, Sasuke tidak memedulikannya. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu lebih memilih untuk menatap Hinata yang masih bergetar ketakutan. Helaian biru tua basahnya dijambak ke atas oleh Sasuke, membuat gadis itu terpaksa mendongak.

Dia tatapi Hinata yang sedang menangis. Salah satu tangan mungil gadis itu memegangi tangan Sasuke—agar tidak lagi menyakitinya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua dadanya yang terekspos.

**Brakh!**

**Brakh!**

Dilatari oleh suara dobrakan pintu, Sasuke membuatnya melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Lalu pria itu berbisik pelan ke Hinata.

"Dengar, ini hanya ancaman untuk Naruto." Katanya. "Bahkan bila mau, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih parah daripada ini kepadamu. Nanti."

Lalu ia melepaskan jambakannya di surai indigo Hinata.

"Ingat itu."

**GUBRAK!**

Suara itu mengakhiri dobrakan Naruto yang mengebu-ebu. Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto telah berhasil membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, terdengarlah suara derap langkah mendekat dan dibukanya pintu kamar mandi yang tak terkunci dengan bantingan kasar.

Kini Naruto sudah datang. Dengan kedua _sapphire_-nya, ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Hinata yang berada di bawah Sasuke. Terutama karena melihat tubuh Hinata yang benar-benar polos, tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Dan gadis itu sudah kehilangan setengah dari kesadarannya.

"_TEME_ BRENGSEK!"

Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai akhirnya pria itu menghantam tembok kamar mandi. Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat bersuara, si pirang itu segera menarik lengannya agar dapat keluar dari _bathtub_.

Setelah menyingkirkan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menarik handuk di gantungan dan menutupi tubuh Hinata. Tanpa memikirkan baju dan juga rambutnya yang langsung terguyur air _shower_, ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan mematikan saluran air.

Sasuke yang masih ada di sisi wastafel pun hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah bosan. Sambil meregangkan badan, ia hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Namun sebelum ia dapat melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto kembali menahannya dan menarik pria _raven_ tersebut untuk membuat mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Kau mau ke mana, hah!? Urusan kita belum selesai!"

"Keluar. Memangnya ke mana lagi?" Pria itu menunjukkan seringaian tajamnya. "Jam bermainku sudah habis, Naruto. Kalau kau ingin menikmati tubuhnya... sana, kuberikan dia kepadamu." Ia pun menyeringai. "Kau kan selalu menyukai barang yang 'bekas' kupakai—"

**Buakh!**

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke berdesis. Dengan ibu jarinya ia mengelap darah yang tercipta di sudut bibirnya akibat hantaman tadi. Tanpa berbicara Sasuke berdecih dan pergi dari sana.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, perhatian Naruto terfokus lagi ke Hinata.

Sebelumnya gadis itu memang sudah ia bungkus oleh dua handuk sekaligus—untuk menutupi dan juga menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap sadar... bahwa di balik balutan handuk yang longgar itu, terdapatlah tubuh Hinata yang terlihat sangat mulus.

Tanpa sadar sesuatu di bagian bawah Naruto mengeras. Ia pun meringis, berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tergoda di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

Awalnya Naruto akan merebahkan gadis yang basah kuyup itu ke kasur kamarnya, namun saat melihat engsel pintu kamar Hinata yang terlihat rusak—oleh dobrakannya—Naruto menghela nafas.

Semoga niat baiknya tidak berakhir dengan anggapan buruk oleh Hinata...

Karena itu, dengan terpaksa ia harus membawa Hinata ke kamarnya dulu. Paling tidak sampai gadis ini sadar dan pintu kamarnya diperbaiki.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Saat ini gadis berambut panjang itu sedang tertidur di sebuah kasur yang nyaman. Tidak ada mimpi. Di pandangan tidurnya kali ini benar-benar gelap gulita.

Dan perlahan-lahan ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mendekat kepadanya. Walaupun ia ingin tau siapa, Hinata tidak bisa terbangun. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat. Lalu tanpa waktu lama, salah satu pergelangan tangannya dicengkram erat. Bukan hanya itu, karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata juga merasa ada yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

Hinata kebingungan.

Namun ketika ia yakin bahwa tangan tersebut sedang melepaskan sesuatu dari tubuhnya, Hinata terbangun. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka dengan sebuah keterkagetan.

"HYAAAAAA!"

**PLAK!**

"Aduh!"

Suara kesakitan dari Naruto menemani jeritan Hinata yang sempat menggema ke satu ruangan.

Hinata pun segera mengubah posisinya, yang awalnya tertidur menjadi terduduk. Ia menarik selimut yang sempat membungkusnya menjadi sebatas dagu. Lalu, kedua iris lavendernya yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca menatap lurus ke arah Naruto Namikaze yang sedang mengusap pipinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau selalu menamparku sih?" Naruto menunjuk pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan tadi.

Tapi bukannya menjelaskan, Hinata malah menangis. Butiran bening mulai turun menelusuri pipi gembilnya. "Ta-Tadi... _S-Senpai_ mau apa?"

Naruto keheranan. Kalau tidak salah dia yang ditampar, tapi kenapa malah gadis itu yang menangis?

Namun saat ia melihat tangan Hinata yang memegang erat kerah bajunya sendiri—seolah-olah membuat gerak pertahanan agar tidak ada menyentuhnya—Naruto langsung paham.

Tampaknya ia masih trauma dengan kejadian di sore yang lalu karena Sasuke.

"Tenang dulu..." Naruto mencoba serius agar Hinata mempercayainya. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam..."

Hinata masih memberikan tatapan ragu.

"Tadi aku hanya memakaikanmu baju..."

Kemudian Hinata menurunkan pandangan dan melihat adanya sebuah handuk basah di sebelahnya. Dan saat ia mencoba membuka selimut dan melihat apa yang saat ini ia kenakan, Hinata menyadari bahwa sudah ada kaus abu-abu kedodoran yang menutupi tubuhnya. Bahkan saking besarnya kaus Naruto yang itu, setengah dari pahanya pun juga tertutupi.

Dan saat Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto lagi, gadis itu menunduk malu. "Ma-Maaf... aku salah paham..."

"Tidak apa, aku bisa maklum." Naruto mendesah lega, lalu menggaruk rambut jabrik kepalanya.

Setelah itu, Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatapi sekitar. Ia merasa ini bukan kamarnya. Tapi, ketika melihat susunan dari perabotan yang tertata di sini, ia jadi lumayan _familiar_. Ah, apakah jangan-jangan... ini kamar Naruto?

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Pipinya sempat memerah ketika ia baru sadar bahwa segalanya yang saat ini ia pakai adalah kepunyaan kakak kelasnya itu. Dimulai dari kasur, bantal, selimut, dan bahkan baju.

Tapi saat alam pikirannya kembali melayang ke peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu, Hinata menjadi terdiam. Pandangannya lurus ke kedua tangannya yang berada di atas selimut.

Ia ingat. Pada saat itu ia sedang mandi. Kemudian secara mendadak dan tidak diketahui, Sasuke datang dan memeluknya. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu dengan bebas menyentuhnya. Namun Naruto datang dan ia pun pingsan.

"Keadaanmu belum membaik, lebih baik kau tidur..."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu berbisik. "Ta-Tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini bukan kamarku..." Sedetik kemudian Hinata memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak apa. Kau tidur di sini aja. Pintu kamarmu kan aku dobrak sampai rusak, jadi mana mungkin kau bisa menempatinya..."

Hinata mengangguk paham. "La-Lalu _Senpai_ tidur di mana?"

"Di sofa." Naruto menunjuk sebuah sofa besar yang tidak jauh dari ranjang.

Hinata jadi lebih merasa tidak enakan. ia benar-benar malu karena telah membuat Naruto repot seperti ini.

"Ya, sudah. Sana tidur."

"I-Iya—"

**Krrtt~**

Saat Naruto belum menyadari suara apa yang tadi terdengar di telinganya, mendadak Hinata langsung menekan perutnya.

Sedikit-sedikit Naruto sedikit dapat menebak. "Kau lapar?"

Hinata tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Tapi, dengan itu saja Naruto sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata sedang kelaparan.

Ia melirik jam dinding. Ternyata ini sudah jam sembilan malam.

"Jam segini sih tidak ada lagi yang menyiapkan makanan di kafetaria. Bagaimana kalau buat makanan sendiri? Aku punya _ramen_ instan. Mau?"

Ketika Naruto beranjak dari sofa untuk membuka lemari, mendadak Hinata langsung menyibakan selimut dan turun dari ranjang. "Bi-Biar aku saja..."

"Eh?"

"Aku terlalu banyak merepotkan Naruto-_senpai_..." Katanya. "Karena itu biarkan aku aja yang menyiapkannya..."

Naruto mengangguk "Boleh saja kalau kau mau. Termos air panasnya ada di atas laci itu, ya..."

Hinata pun mengangguk. Masih dengan mengapit kerah kaus kedodoran milik Naruto yang terasa sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya, ia segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah yang ditunjukkan Naruto untuk membuatkan _ramen_ instan.

Setelah melihat Hinata mendapatkan beberapa _cup_ _ramen_, Naruto berkata. "Aku mau juga, ya..."

Hinata mengangguk dan mulai membuat dua _cup_ _ramen_ instan.

Di sela kegiatan gadis itu dalam membuat makanan, Naruto duduk di meja makan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari dapur—hanya berjarak semeter. Melalui kedua iris _sapphire_-nya, Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang sibuk sembari memunggunginya. Dia pandangi helaian biru milik gadis itu yang tergerai dan sedikit acak-acakan—karena sehabis bangun tidur. Tidak lupa juga pakaian kedodoran yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Padahal pakaian yang digunakan Hinata itu adalah kaus Naruto yang paling kecil. Naruto sedikit tertawa. Apa tubuhnya terlalu besar untuk seorang Hinata Hyuuga?

Memikirkan hal itu mendadak sebuah bayangan menghampiri otak Naruto.

Kalau tidak salah Hinata kan 'hanya' menggunakan kaus. Ia tidak menggunakan apa-apa lagi di baliknya...

Dengan sengaja Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke kedua kaki Hinata yang putih dan jenjang. Di mulai dari mata kaki, betis dan kemudian pahanya yang sedikit terlihat. Ia memperhatikan pemandangan itu. Lama.

Tubuhnya memang bisa terbilang mungil, tapi sebenarnya Hinata juga bisa dibilang berisi. Singkatnya pas. Dia benar-benar seksi.

Menarik juga.

Kira-kira... bagaimana rasanya gadis ini?

Kalau saja seandainya Hinata adalah salah satu siswi yang mengemis cinta kepadanya, tidak tanggung-tanggung Naruto akan segera menyerangnya. Membuka kemejanya dari belakang dan memasukkan kejantanannya untuk melakukan _doggy_ _style_. Bercinta di dapur. Tidak buruk juga.

Tunggu sebentar.

Tidak. Tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu.

Perlahan Naruto memejamkan kedua mata. Ia menghela nafas dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar diberikan kesabaran untuk menghadapi keadaan ini.

"Mienya selesai..."

Dilihatnya Hinata yang membawakannya dua _ramen_ panas ke atas meja. Awalnya karena gadis itu tidak lagi memegangi kerah kausnya, terlihatlah kedua bahu mulus itu dan juga... err, belahan dadanya. Tapi setelah selesai menaruh, Hinata langsung cepat-cepat menjepit kausnya dengan salah satu tangan.

Di dalam hatinya, Naruto menggerutu. Kenapa ia tidak memberikan kaus yang lebih besar saja ke Hinata? Kalau tanggung-tanggung seperti ini, rasanya malah dia yang dirugikan seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mie yang ada di dalam mangkuk plastik itu habis tak tersisa. Saat Naruto sedang ke wastafel untuk berkumur-kumur, ia melirik ke arah Hinata. "Oi, kau sudah kenyang, kan? Sana tidur. Ini sudah malam."

Hinata yang sedang membuang sampahnya pun mengangguk singkat. Tapi ia sendiri masih berpikir. Masa iya ia harus tidur di sini dan menggunakan kasur Naruto?

Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang mematikan lampu kamar, sehingga hanya ada lampu meja yang masih tersisa. Ia terdiam.

Sebenarnya... kalau boleh jujur, ia juga tidak bisa tenang jika tidur di sini.

Masalahnya bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tetaplah seorang pria. Bisa saja pria itu memanfaatkannya, kan?

Hinata menghela nafas.

Tapi dia bisa apa kalau kondisinya sudah begini? Sudah bagus ada Naruto yang mau menolongnya sampai seperti ini. Maka dari itu Hinata berusaha yakin untuk percaya kepadanya dan beranjak ke ranjang. Ia mencoba menidurkan tubuhnya yang lelah, lalu menarik selimut.

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto, dan kemudian memiringkan kepala, melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri.

Lama-kelamaan kedua kelopak mata Hinata sedikit turun.

_Naruto adalah orang baik..._

_Naruto tidak akan menyerangku..._

_Naruto bukanlah—_

Mendadak, Hinata tersentak saat melihat Naruto membuka kausnya sendiri.

"KYAAAAA!"

Kaget, Naruto yang saat itu masih berdiri di depan saklar lampu pun langsung kembali menyalakan sumber penerangan. Dengan wajah _shock_, ia memandangi Hinata.

"KENAPA KAU TERIAK LAGI?"

Dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah menarik batas selimutnya sampai ke hidung. Ia ketakutan.

"Ke-Kenapa _Senpai..._ membuka baju?"

Naruto mengerjap pelan. Pasti Hinata takut kalau ia berbuat macam-macam.

Segeralah Naruto menjulurkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas, membuat pose menyerah. "Tunggu, tenang dulu..." Katanya. "Aku memang selalu membuka bajuku kalau tidur."

Mendengar penjelasan tadi, Hinata semakin menampilkan wajah cemas.

"Eh? Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?"

Hinata sama sekali tidak merubah tatapan polosnya yang menyiratkan kecurigaan yang besar. Kain selimut semakin tinggi menaiki wajahnya yang ketakutan.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak percaya padaku."

Hinata mengangguk, dan Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Seriusan! Aku tidak bohong!" Ia membuat tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya. "Lihat, aku tidak akan berbuat bejat seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu. Sekarang aku akan duduk di sofa, menjagamu sampai kau tertidur lelap."

"..."

Tatapan yang saling berbalas itu bergantian selama hampir 30 detik. Dan akhirnya kemudian Hinata mulai percaya.

"Tidurlah..."

Setuju dengan perintah Naruto, Hinata pun merebahkan punggungnya ke kasur. Ia menarik selimutnya. Perlahan, ia melirikkan matanya ke punggung Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya karena masih berdiri di dekat dapur—meminum air putih.

Lalu Hinata meluruskan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. Dan ia pun memejamkan mata.

"Naruto-_senpai_..."

"Ya?"

"_Arigatou_..."

"Hm?"

Segeralah Naruto menoleh, memberikan tatapan terkejutnya ke Hinata yang sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Naruto pun tersenyum lembut. "Iya, tentu. Santai saja. Selamat tidur."

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Jam 01.02 pagi.

Kalau malam-malam seperti ini, biasanya Naruto masih belum tidur. Bisa dikatakan Naruto adalah tipe orang malam. Ia gemar bermalas-malasan di pagi hari, kemudian menjadi aktif di malam. Di jam tersebut kadang ia mengisi waktu malamnya dengan memainkan _game_ di laptopnya atau ke kamar temannya untuk sekedar main dan berjalan-jalan.

Sebenarnya ada lagi salah satu kebiasaan Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang ia lakukan. Yaitu menghabiskan malam dengan perempuan—entah itu mantan pacar, ataupun adik kelasnya. Terus terang saja, Naruto memang sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' kepada banyak orang.

Dan untuk sekedar _one night stand_, Naruto tidak pernah memikirkannya lama-lama. Kalau memang ia berniat bersenang-senang, maka jangan berharap Naruto membagi cinta di dalam permainan panas yang sering ia lakukan. Lagi pula jika kau sudah menginjak umur 18 dan menghabiskan waktu di asrama, pasti kegiatan akan selalu monoton, kan? Lebih baik ia mengundang gadis ke kamarnya—atau paling tidak sebaliknya; dia yang diundang.

Tapi sekarang ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan satu dari tiga hal tersebut. Naruto masih saja merenung di sofa. Punggungnya menyandar, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, dan tatapannya terus mengenai seorang gadis setengah telanjang—karena ia tidak sedang memakai pakaian dalam di balik kausnya—yang tertidur di atas kasurnya.

Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang di tembok.

Ini tengah malam, dan dapat dipastikan gadis itu sudah terlelap di alam mimpinya.

Perlahan Naruto menghempaskan selimut tipisnya ke pojokan sofa. Lalu ia berdiri. Sambil berjalan menuju kasur, pria berkepala pirang itu menatap lekat sosok Hinata di tempat tidur.

Pertamanya Naruto terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Pria itu tidak bersuara, hanya tatapan datarnya yang terus menjelajahi wajah cantik di depannya. Kemudian Naruto sedikit membungkuk, merendahkan kepalanya agar mendekati wajah Hinata. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, pria itu menaiki ranjang, dan kini tubuhnya sudah berada tepat di atas Hinata yang masih terlelap.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu polos, Naruto tersenyum. Punggung tangannya mulai membelai salah satu sisi pipi gadis itu. Tak lupa juga, dia sentuhkan jemarinya ke alis, hidung dan berakhir di bibir Hinata.

Wajah gadis itu benar-benar menyerupai sebuah boneka yang sempurna.

Sadar tidak sadar, Naruto tersenyum. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata yang belum menyadari posisi mereka.

Bersama belaian lembut yang Naruto berikan di kepalanya, Naruto menempelkan permukaan bibirnya ke pipi Hinata. Mengecupnya sekali. Lalu Naruto memandang kembali ke arah kedua mata gadis itu. Dan kali ini mencium mata dan puncak hidung mungilnya.

Lalu Naruto memundurkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Hinata dengan keseluruhan. Pandangannya menerawang saat melihat bibir tipis berwarna merah muda tersebut. Entah karena apa, sontak saja Naruto langsung menyelipkan salah satu tangannya—yang sedari tadi membelai rambut Hinata—ke tengkuk gadis itu. Tanpa izin, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke Hinata. Pria itu terus saja menciumnya berkali-kali, bahkan melumatnya sampai permukaan bibir Hinata menjadi basah karenanya.

"Mnh..."

Sentuhan bertubi-tubi itu membuat Hinata terganggu di keadaan tidurnya. Tangan lemahnya sedikit bergerak untuk menjauhkan tubuh Naruto yang berada di atasnya. Tapi tenaganya terlalu lemah.

Gairah Naruto membesar. Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai memperdalam ciuman tadi. Lidah Hinata pun ia mainkan sendirian. Karena hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit tidak bisa bernafas, ia hanya bisa membuang muka, sehingga dengan enggan Naruto melepaskannya.

Sembari memejamkan kedua mata, Naruto menghela nafas. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, dan terduduk di samping ranjang.

Pria pirang itu berpikir di sela lamunannya.

Bayangannya terlempar pada sebuah _scene_ beberapa jam yang lalu—di mana ia melihat dengan jelas Sasuke yang baru selesai menyentuh Hinata di kamar mandi.

Ia memang tidak tau apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke ke Hinata. Tapi yang jelas, pasti pria itu melakukannya karena tidak ingin kalah darinya. Sasuke mau merebut gadis yang membuatnya tertarik... seperti dulu.

Sebenarnya untuk saat ini juga, ia bisa melebihi Sasuke—perlihal poin-poinannya dalam mendekati Hinata. Bahkan jika Naruto mau, ia dapat bercinta dengan Hinata sekarang juga. Cukup mudah, kan? Tinggal membuka baju Hinata, lalu mengajaknya bercinta. Seburuk apapun hubungannya dengan Hinata, kalaupun awalnya dipaksa, pasti lama-lama ia akan mau juga—begitulah pengalamannya terdahulu sewaktu ia bercinta bersama wanita sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tapi entahlah. Saat ini ia tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam.

Lagi pula Naruto takut menyesal—ia takut gadis itu akan menangis lagi seperti tadi.

Kemudian ia merebahkan punggungnya ke permukaan kasur. Ia buat posisinya agar menjadi menyamping, agar ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata lagi.

"Apa ciumanku datang terlambat?" Bisiknya pelan. "Padahal aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang pertama menyentuhmu..."

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Keesokan paginya, langit cerah menjadi latar di atas gedung Konoha _Boarding School_. Berhubung sebentar lagi bel tanda mulainya jam pelajaran di mulai, semua siswa dan siswi langsung mendatangi kelas mereka masing-masing.

Dan di sebuah kelas geografi, seperti biasa Hinata menempatkan dirinya di bangku paling ujung belakang. Saat ini, gadis berwajah manis itu menggigit bibirnya. Tatapannya mengenai ke dua tangannya yang saling berkaitan.

Untungnya ini masih jam 08.45, jadi masih ada 15 menit lagi untuk berdiam diri sembari merenung.

Merenungkan apa?

Tentu saja Naruto...

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke persilangan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Saat ini banyak sekali hal yang harus ia pikirkan. Pertama, kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di kamar mandi bersama Sasuke. Dan yang kedua adalah, peristiwa saat ia menginap di kamar Naruto.

Seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya, kamar Hinata memang rusak sehingga Naruto menyuruhnya tidur di sana. Pria itu pun sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyerangnya.

Tapi...

Tapi kenapa ketika pagi menjelang, dan kesadarannya dari tidur pulas sudah pulih... ia menemukan dirinya—yang untungnya masih berpakaian lengkap itu—berada di satu ranjang dengan Naruto yang sedang memeluknya? Terlebih lagi pipinya menyandar di dada bidang Naruto yang polos—tidak berlapis pakaian apapun.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Malu. Malu. Maluuuu.

**Kieet.**

Mendadak suara bangku yang bergeser di dekatnya membuat Hinata segera mengadahkan wajah dan melihat ke depan. Ternyata itu adalah Kiba yang kini sudah duduk di bangku depannya.

Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum. "Pagi, Hinata!"

Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya agar menjadi sedikit lebih tegak. Setelahnya, ia menjawab sapaan Kiba dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang sedikit ia paksakan.

"Pa-Pagi, Kiba-_kun_..." Lirihnya. "Ada apa?"

Kiba terkekeh pelan, lalu menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu aja. Oh, ya... kenapa kau ada di belakang lagi? Papan tulis sedikit tidak kelihatan kalau kau duduk di sini."

Dalam hati Hinata mengiyakan. Ia memang kesulitan belajar karena posisi bangku yang dipilihnya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk di bangku tengah aja, di sebelahku? Jadi kita bisa barengan terus."

Mata Hinata mengerjap pelan. Dia sebenarnya ia ingin mengangguk... tapi, masalahnya ia tidak berani. "Ta-Tapi..."

"Ah, ayolah. Kita kan bisa jadi sahabat..." Senyuman lebar Kiba terpampang di depannya. Keceriaan Kiba benar-benar memancarkan kehangatan seorang kakak—yang dari dulu tak pernah didapatkannya dari Neji.

"Ba-Baiklah. Tapi untuk pelajaran pertama, mungkin aku masih akan ada di sini."

"Oke. Yang penting nanti pindah, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Rasanya bahagia sekali kalau ia bisa menjadi teman akrab dengan Kiba.

Lalu pria bermata coklat itu menoleh, melihat sebuah jam yang bertenger tenang di dinding. "Masih ada waktu delapan menit lagi. Boleh aku bertanya tentang suatu hal?" Tanyanya

Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu sedikit memiringkan wajah, bingung. "Iya. Me-Memangnya ada apa?"

Kiba pun menahan senyumnya, lalu menyuruh Hinata mendekatkan telinga kepadanya. Setelah itu, ia pun berbisik pelan. "Aku mendengar gosip kalau kau sudah pacaran sama Naruto. Apa benar?"

Kalimat Kiba hampir membuat Hinata tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

Tapi Kiba yang pada dasarnya tidak peka hanya tertawa lalu menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu—ia menganggap Hinata mengiyakan pertanyaannya. "Kau hebat, ya! Padahal anak baru, tapi sudah bisa pacaran sama dia!"

"A-Ano... tu-tunggu..." Hinata meringis, lalu menampilkan wajah cemasnya ke Kiba. "Kenapa Kiba-_kun_ bisa menduga hal seperti itu"

Pria bermata tajam itu segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas. Ia berpikir. "Hmm... kalau tidak salah, ada yang melihat Naruto menggendongmu—yang katanya hanya memakai baju mandi—ke kamarnya dia." Lalu ia menggeleng, dan menatap kedua mata Hinata dengan pandangan menggoda. "Jadi semalam kalian habis berbuat apa~?"

"E-Eeh... K-Kiba-_kun_! I-Itu salah paham!" Hinata merengek. Wajahnya kembali memerah, dan kedua tangannya terus terkibas dengan gerak khawatir.

Melihat reaksi Hinata, Kiba malah semakin keras tertawa.

Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang, lalu kembali melihat Kiba.

Walaupun orang itu terus menggodanya sampai-sampai dia merasakan titik malu yang tinggi, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa risih berada di sampingnya. Mungkin, karena Kiba adalah orang yang benar-benar baik.

Ia senang bersamanya. Dan semoga saja Hinata bisa semakin dekat dengan pria itu, sampai bersahabat. Itulah harapannya saat berada di kelas ini.

Di saat tawa Kiba mulai mereda, pria itu membuka topik baru.

"Eh, Hinata... katanya ada dokter baru loh di berkerja di ruang kesehatan."

"Siapa?"

"Sepertinya marga dokter itu mirip dengan nama margamu."

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Shizune, seorang guru berambut hitam pendek itu, tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Ya, ke pria berambut panjang berwarna coklat. Setelah perbincangan sederhana mereka selesai, Shizune pun berdiri akan menunjukkan jalan.

"Mari, akan saya antar Anda keruangan kesehatan."

Pria itu mengangguk pelan, lalu mengikuti Shizune dari belakang dengan tanpa suara.

Dari penampilan luarnya, pria itu terkesan dewasa dan elegan. Terutama karena ia sedang memakai jas putih besar yang menunjukkannya bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter. Intinya, ia benar-benar terlihat sebagai orang elit. Dan Shizune pun yang sudah mengenalnya—karena ke rupawanan serta keprofesionalannya dalam berkerja—dengan senang hati mengantarkannya ke sebuah tempat.

Ruangan kesehatan.

Itulah yang tertulis di papan pintu ruangan di tempat ia akan bekerja.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga-_san_. Kalau Anda perlu sesuatu, jangan sungkan bertanya dan menghubungi kami." Katanya. "Kemauan dokter terkenal seperti Anda untuk agar dapat bekerja di sini benar-benar membantu pihak sekolah. Baru saja dokter umum sekolah mengundurkan diri karena harus pindah ke luar kota."

Neji kembali mengangguk, dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, ini kunci ruang kesehatan. Dan ini, kunci kamar Anda. Ruangan khusus guru ada berada di bawah asrama perempuan—lantai tujuh. Kuharap semuanya sudah cukup jelas."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Setelahnya Shizune mohon pamit, karena ia harus mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang administrasi. Setelah ditinggal sendirian, pria itu membuka pintu ruangan—yang sebelumnya terkunci—dan memasukinya.

Dia perhatikan ruangan yang akan ditempatinya selama beberapa hari ini. Besar, luas, dan berbau obat-obatan. Kalau di sekolah ini, mungkin ini disebut sebagai ruangan kesehatan atau UKS biasa. Namun, tampaknya tidak jika ditaruh di sekolah biasa. Masalahnya, ruang kesehatan di Konoha _Boarding School_ ini benar-benar menyerupai ruangan rumah sakit. Di mulai dari perabotan, meja mewah, sampai segala obat-obat yang sudah tersedia di lemari.

Neji pun langsung duduk di bangku dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi.

Setelah itu, barulah ia menatap lurus-lurus ke pintu yang berada jauh di depannya. Pandangan matanya mencerminkan sebuah maksud tersembunyi.

"Hinata, aku sudah datang..." Neji menyeringai. "Kira-kira apa pendapatmu melihatku di sini?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Buat yang belom tau, aku udah ngeubah kolom karakter. Awalnya kan Hinata doang, sekarang jadi NaruHina, karena memang ending fict ini akan ber-pairing itu. Tapi tetep aja ada sebagian besar pairing SasuHina dan NejiHina di sini.**

**Gomen, aku memang ngasih bocoran ending pairing. Soalnya aku udah ngga mau buat para readers—khususnya pencinta SasuHina—terlalu berharap dan kecewa di ending (aku belajar dari pengalamanku mengetik Handycam). Sekalian, fict ini kuperuntukan buat NHL yang udah kecewa atas sifat Naruto di fict Handycam.**

**Bagi para readers yang ngga suka pairing NaruHina, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Semoga aja kapan-kapan aku bisa ngebuat SasuHina ratem. Amin... :D**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Kashiwagi83, Kang hye in, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Kertas Biru, MiyukiHara, cutie white, daisuke, Pasta Gigi Gum, ligaaaraaah, Mamoka, Ai, HanYessie3424, Gyurin Kim, Kim Hime, Han, Chafujitaoz, Author Unyu, astia morichan, Fujisawa Yukito, Funko unko-chan nggak login, Sasuhina-caem, n, Nekoki, Guest, paradoks, Anami Hime, Guest, hime no rika, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, lavender hime chan, natsuhi-chan, Rie, Hyuna Toki, Hina chan, SparKyu elFISSEV, HiNaru, NHL forever after, chiee69, souljagirl, tiffany uciha, zora'NH'chan, Putri Hyuuga Uzumaki, hinata kesepian, mayraa, Ethel star, Qyoca sunzlove, sasuhimeuchiha, Guest, Guest. **

.

.

**Frequently Asked Question :**

**Dilihat dari profil lainnya sansan, sansan itu NHL, dan pasti endingnya NaruHina. **Walaupun aku NHL, awal ide pas aku bikin fict ini tuh pertamanya bakalan ber-ending SasuHina kok. Tapi berhubung ini lebih pas ke NaruHina, ending fict ini kuubah jadi NaruHina :D **Buat fict SasuHina ratem dong. **Oke, kalo bisa ya :) **Lemonnya mana? **Nanti. **Di chap 4, bukannya kamarnya Hinata udah dikunci Sasuke dari dalam? Kok Naruto bisa masuk?** Sebenernya Naruto belom masuk, masih di luar. Kayaknya penjelasanku di chap itu kurang lengkap... **1 tahun baru update 4 chapter? **Hahah. **Hinata direbutin cowok ganteng! **XD **Lime SasuHina-nya kurang puas. **Wah :)a **Update Mistakes, Most Important sama Handycam. **Mistakes udah mau update, dan Handycam udah tamat :P **Di chap 5, Naruto nyium paksa Hinata, ya? **Iyup. **Mendingan kalo buat NaruHinaSasu, dipisah aja. **Iya, berhubung fict ini udah ketebak jalan ceritanya, pairing-nya udah kupisah.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Hah!? Hinata-_chan_! Sejak kapan kau di sana!?"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau masih canggung jika bersamaku, ya? Bukannya kita sudah pernah tidur berduaan?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, guru Matematika kelas 11 sedang absen karena sakit." Naruto berbisik pelan. "Jadi, ayo main ke kelasku..."

"CK, NAMIKAZE!"

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	6. Interaksi

**Previous Chap :**

Setelahnya Shizune mohon pamit, karena ia harus mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang administrasi. Setelah ditinggal sendirian, pria itu membuka pintu ruangan—yang sebelumnya terkunci—dan memasukinya.

Dia perhatikan ruangan yang akan ditempatinya selama beberapa hari ini. Besar, luas, dan berbau obat-obatan. Kalau di sekolah ini, mungkin ini disebut sebagai ruangan kesehatan atau UKS biasa. Namun, tampaknya tidak jika ditaruh di sekolah biasa. Masalahnya, ruang kesehatan di Konoha _Boarding School_ ini benar-benar menyerupai ruangan rumah sakit. Di mulai dari perabotan, meja mewah, sampai segala obat-obat yang sudah tersedia di lemari.

Neji pun langsung duduk di bangku dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi.

Setelah itu, barulah ia menatap lurus-lurus ke pintu yang berada jauh di depannya. Pandangan matanya mencerminkan sebuah maksud tersembunyi.

"Hinata, aku sudah datang..." Neji menyeringai. "Kira-kira apa pendapatmu melihatku di sini?"

.

.

Di hari Senin pagi, Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, gadis itu menoleh ke samping, melihat wekernya. Ini masih jam 07.26 pagi. Ternyata hari ini ia bangun lebih cepat dari yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Hhh..."

Hinata menghela nafasnya. Memejamkan mata lagi, dan kemudian terdiam. Kini, hanya suara jarum jam kamar yang memenuhi indra pendengaran seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Perlahan, kepalanya tertunduk. Nyaris saja kembali tertidur di detik itu—kalau saja ia tidak tersentak dan segera tersadar.

Tak ingin terlambat datang ke kelas, gadis berkulit pucat itu memilih untuk bangun. Hinata mengusap matanya dengan satu tangan, lalu bergerak agar dapat menurunkan kakinya ke dasar lantai. Meski rasa ngilu dijumpai oleh telapak kakinya saat bertemu dengan lantai yang dingin, ia tetap berdiri tegak.

Dihampirinya meja rias, lalu ia bercermin.

Di sana ada refleksi wajah imutnya yang terasa kosong. Matanya sayu, pipinya merah—akibat jiplakan bantal—dan rambut panjangnya acak-acakan.

Sekalipun Hinata bukan orang yang gemar memperhatikan penampilan, untuk saat ini, ia harus mengakui bahwa keadaannya memang sedang kacau balau. Sebenarnya sih tidak heran, lagi pula semua orang pastinya akan berpenampilan seperti itu kalau baru bangun tidur. Hanya saja, ada sebuah fakta yang menghampiri ingatannya.

Kan dulu ia pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan Naruto...

Nah, itu pertanyaannya... apa Naruto pernah melihat dirinya sekacau penampilannya yang aneh seperti ini?

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Membayangkan Naruto yang menertawakan—atau bisa juga menghina—wajahnya, otomatis membuat Hinata langsung lemas di tempat. Pasti benar-benar memalukan.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibir, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk siap-siap. Menggunakan banyak waktu hanya untuk merenung tentu bukanlah hal yang baik. Diambilnya sebuah handuk dan juga pakaian seragam di gantungan lemari, masuk ke kamar mandi, Hinata pun memasuki kamar mandi.

**Cklek.**

Ia mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Itulah salah satu hal wajib yang akhir-akhir ini ia lakukan.

Tentu saja—meski di kamar tidak ada orang selain dirinya, tak ada salahnya Hinata bersikap waspada. Apalagi saat mengetahui alasan Sasuke di kejadian minggu lalu. Katanya ia yang terlalu cuek mengunci pintu ataupun jendela. Maka dari itu, Hinata mencoba mengambil pesan moral yang kemungkinan besar akan ia terapkan; yaitu, mengunci pintu apabila sedang sendirian di kamar.

**Ckit.**

Telah berdiri di _bathtub_, Hinata memutar keran. Ia pun melepas bajunya tanpa terkecuali. Ia coba untuk melupakan Sasuke, dan membiarkan kepalanya beristirahat sejenak oleh siraman air hangat dari _shower_. Ia basuh dulu tubuhnya, dan selanjutnya mandi seperti biasa.

Namun ketika ia baru saja selesai sabunan, mendadak ada sebuah bayangan terlintas di benaknya. Bayangan yang berada di belakangnya; bayangan yang siap menyetubuhinya kapan saja. Persis seperti Sasuke yang kemarin sempat menyerangnya dari belakang.

Tubuh Hinata pun membeku, bulu kuduknya meremang dan Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Dilatarbelakangi oleh suara tetesan air yang menyerbu dirinya, jantung Hinata berdetak tak nyaman dan ia segera berbalik dengan tolehan cepat ke belakang.

Tapi nyatanya di belakangnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Hinata segera menghela nafas dan selanjutnya, ia langsung mematikan keran air. Entah kenapa, ia seperti merasakan adanya kehadiran Sasuke di dalam ruangan kecil ini—yang seperti telah siap menggerayanginya lagi dari belakang di kapan pun ia lengah.

Namun semua hanyanya sugesti Hinata yang berlebihan. Mungkin... Hinata mengalami trauma ringan karena pria _raven_ tersebut.

Karena itu ia segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

.

.

.

**LOVE IN BOARDING**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | NaruHina & SasuHina | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc. | Kalau ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Love in Boarding no VI. **Interaksi

.

.

Usai terbalut oleh seragam elit sekolahnya yang begitu khas, gadis bersurai indigo itu memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke tas, lalu bergegas ke luar kamar. Walaupun bel belum berdering—karena ini masih jam 06.00—Hinata memutuskan untuk terus berjalan. Lagi pula sesampainya di sana kan ia bisa membaca novel atau melakukan kegiatan lain. Jadi setidaknya ia bisa terhindar dari hukuman terlambat.

Namun ketika kedua iris lavendernya sudah melihat _lift_ di ujung koridor, ia menghentikan langkah.

Di sana, telah berdiri seorang Namikaze Naruto di kawasan depan pintu _lift_. Tapi sayangnya Naruto terlihat sibuk, sebab pria pirang itu sedang mengobrol dengan tiga orang siswi—yang bisa ditebak adalah kelas 12. Bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran dirinya yang sedang mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

Di tempat Hinata memijakkan kakinya, hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah bercanda. Tampaknya Naruto memiliki selera humor yang tinggi, sampai-sampai para perempuan yang ada di sekitarnya itu menjadi tertawa riang.

Terlalu lama memerhatikan mereka, tidak tau kenapa Hinata merasa jengah sendiri. Apalagi saat ia melihat ada salah satu dari siswi tersebut yang memeluk tangan Naruto secara sengaja, cuma untuk menempelkan dadanya di permukaan kulit pria itu. Untuk Naruto sendiri, Hinata sudah dapat memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak akan protes. Toh, dia malah terlihat senang.

Dalam kata lain... mereka genit; Naruto juga.

Menggigit permukaan bawah bibirnya, Hinata tersadar oleh sesuatu dan menggeleng singkat.

Kenapa ia malah menjadi _stalker_ seperti ini sih?

Buru-buru Hinata memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Ia buka lagi kelopak matanya, lalu segera berjalan lurus ke depan.

Dalam hati, Hinata hanya berharap Naruto tidak menggubris keberadaannya—sehingga ia bisa cepat-cepat ke kelas dengan tentram. Tapi sebenarnya Hinata pun tidak yakin Naruto akan menegurnya, ataupun sekedar meliriknya, di depan siswi-siswi yang terlihat eksis itu.

Iya, kan? Mana ada seorang pria tampan yang mau menyapa gadis kutu buku sepertinya di depan umum?

Memikirkan hal itu, Hinata menelan ludahnya.

Ya, inilah dia.

Sekarang baru saja Hinata menekan tombol _lift_. Di saat ia menunggu pintu besi _lift_ terbuka, Hinata terdiam. Ia menunduk, memeluk buku dan berdiri menyampingi Naruto dan teman-temannya—yang kira-kira hanya berjarak 3 meter dari Hinata.

Dan benar saja, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyapanya. Bahkan, menoleh ke arahnya pun tidak. Ia masih sibuk berbicara dan tertawa dengan ketiga siswi cantik yang mengelilinginya.

Di dalam hati, ada sesuatu yang mencelus di hati Hinata. Sebuah rasa kekecewaan.

Tapi ia berusaha maklum. Mungkin agar tidak jatuh pamor, Naruto memang sengaja bertindak 'seolah-olah tak mengenalnya'. Sebab dari kebanyakan pria populer yang ia kenal, biasanya kan memang seperti itu. Mereka hanya mau bercanda dengan murid-murid 'bawah' seperti dia, apabila sedang tidak ada teman. Bisa saja Naruto salah satu dari kategori tersebut; muka dua.

Tapi kalau seandainya Naruto adalah orang yang tidak ingin malu karena terlihat akrab dengannya, untuk apa pria pirang itu menolongnya dari Sasuke? Untuk apa juga pada saat masalah itu terjadi Naruto malah membawa ia ke kamar pribadinya sendiri?

Mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, di mana ia pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan Naruto, membuat Hinata menahan nafasnya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menghembuskannya dengan paksaan. Hinata pun segera menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ah, sudahlah.

Mungkin itu cuma dirinya yang terlalu berharap tinggi...

Dan juga, kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hinata jadi berharap akan mendapatkan sapaan Naruto? Bukannya ia sering risih kalau Naruto mengganggunya?

Hinata benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh dirinya sendiri.

**Ting!**

Akhirnya bunyi _lift_ yang diidamkan oleh Hinata dari beberapa detik yang lalu pun terdengar. Bersama gerakan pintu yang terbuka, Hinata melangkahkan kedua kakinya, ingin memasuki ruangan kosong tersebut. Namun...

"Hah!? Hinata! Sejak kapan kau di sana!?" Teriakan kencang dari Naruto itu langsung membuat beberapa pasang mata langsung menoleh ke arahnya—ke arah seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang sudah memasuki _lift_. Hinata pun terkejut bukan main. Apalagi saat ia melihat Naruto yang sontak saja berlari ke depan _lift_ yang sedang dinaikinya. "Padahal aku ke sini untuk menjumpaimu! Hei, Hinata—!"

**Set.**

Kalimat Naruto terputus. Pintu _lift_ yang telah tertutup secara otomatislah yang menyebabkannya.

Di dalam _lift_yang bergerak, Hinata terdiam. Lama kelamaan kedua pipinya memanas. Sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia mendekap beberapa buku paket yang masih ia pegang, lalu segera menundukkan wajahnya.

Tidak tau kenapa, ada sebuah rasa senang yang memutari aliran darah di tubuhnya. Dan hal itu membuat kedua sudut bibir Hinata bergerak, membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul yang menyebabkan kedua matanya menyipit.

"Aaa..."

Ia benar-benar senang.

Kedua kaknya pun lemas karenanya.

Ternyata Naruto bukanlah pria yang tadi ia pikirkan. Naruto mempperhatikannya. Naruto menganggapnya ada.

Namun...

Hinata tidak tau satu hal.

Bahwa kedekatannya bersama Naruto di depan publik bisa memancing sebuah bencana besar. Terutama karena adanya tiga siswi yang dari tadi—sejak teriakan Naruto ke Hinata—memasang wajah kesalnya.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Di kelas, Hinata sedang memperhatikan permukaan papan tulis dengan tatapan menerawang. Sebenarnya ia lumayan suka materi yang sedang diajarkan oleh Kurenai-_sensei_—guru berambut ikal yang tengah mengajar itu—namun tanpa disadarinya, Hinata jadi lumayan sering kehilangan kefokusannya. Terutama karena pikirannya sendiri, mengenai masalah seputar Naruto dan Sasuke; apalagi Naruto. Dua orang yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu kehidupannya.

Namun untuk sekarang ini, Hinata diberi kesempatan untuk menghembuskan nafas lega. Setaunya Sasuke Uchiha dikenakan _skorsing_ oleh pihak sekolah—yang pastinya diakibatkan dari tindakan Naruto perihal pelecehan Sasuke terhadapnya. Jadi pria berambut _raven_ itu tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapannya dalam kurun waktu seminggu ke depan.

Sebuah berita yang sangat melegakan, bukan? Hinata pun sampai tidak tau harus berterima kasih seperti apa ke pria Namikaze itu. Setidaknya pandangan dia ke Naruto—yang di awal hanya menyebalkan dan seenaknya—mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Terlebih lagi karena Naruto semakin sering mendekatinya dengan cara yang membuatnya... ehm, terbuai.

Hinata tersenyum samar.

Memikirkan pria itu adalah sesuatu sensasi yang berbeda. Hanya mengingat rupa wajah Naruto, senyuman lebar, sifat semangat dan sentuhannya yang hangat membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan desiran aneh di hatinya. Belum lagi suaranya yang merdu saat memanggil namanya. Benar-benar seperti sihir.

Karena itulah, apa yang sekarang dilakukan oleh Hinata di kelas, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika disebut: melamun.

"Aa..." Dengan kepala yang sudah tertunduk turun, Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya sepelan mungkin. Kedua matanya terpejam dan wajahnya merona.

Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia memenuhi otaknya dengan hal yang lain, padahal ia sedang berada di tengah pembelajaran. Dan juga, kali ini ia mulai memandang pria itu dari segi persepsi yang berbeda. Lain dari kesan pertama kali yang ia dapatkan saat bertemu dengan Naruto—karena dia terkesan berantakan, nakal, dan tidak sepantasnya untuk didekati.

Hinata menghela nafas, dan berusaha membuka kedua matanya kembali. Ia harus belajar.

**KRIIIIING!**

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Guru perempuan itu segera mengakhiri pembahasan materinya. "Baiklah, pelajaran Bahasa Inggris telah selesai. Kita akan melanjutkannya besok."

Setelah Kurenai-_sensei_ membereskan segala buku-bukunya dan pergi, satu per satu murid kelas pun menyusul. Sesuai jadwal yang telah terpasang, mereka akan pindah ruangan ke kelas Sejarah.

Agar tidak terlalu terlambat, Hinata segera membereskan perlengkapan tulis-menulisnya. Namun ketika ia akan mengambil sebuah_map_, keluarlah sebuah kertas dari selipannya. Hinata pun terbingung. Ia buka lembaran putih yang sebelumnya terlipat itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata menjadi panik.

Kiba yang berada di barisan bangku belakang berdiri. Mulanya, ia ingin mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah keluar kelas. Namun ketika melihat siswi berambut indigo yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri, pria berambut coklat itu segera menghampiri Hinata terlebih dulu, membiarkan rombongannya pergi duluan.

Kiba sempat akan menyapa gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut, tapi tak jadi karena matanya telah mencuri lihat rentetan tulisan di permukaan kertas—karena ia berada di belakang Hinata. Kiba pun terkekeh.

"Kau lupa memfotokopi tugas Bahasa Asing untuk teman-teman sekelas ya, Hinata? Wah, kayaknya gawat. Kau bisa dihukum..."

"E-Eh?"

Hinata terkejut. Gadis berponi rata itu refleks memiringkan tubuhnya sampai pinggangnya terbentur meja. Mata beriris keunguan milik Hinata langsung menatap Kiba dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_... k-kau mengagetkanku..."

Kiba tertawa. "Itu gara-gara kamu terlalu lama melamun..."

Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafas, lalu mengulum senyum pasrah.

"Oh, ya. Pelajaran selanjutnya di kelas Matematika. Mau ke sana bersama-sama?" Tanyanya.

"Boleh..." Hinata mengangguk, lalu ia mulai mengemasi peralatan tulisnya yang masih tercecer di meja belajar. "T-Tapi sebaiknya Kiba-_kun_ duluan saja. Aku masih lama... dan juga, aku harus memfotokopi PR Bahasa Asing dulu—" Baru saja Hinata akan menunjukan kertas yang dia kopikan, Kiba langsung menyambarnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak alasan..." Kiba tersenyum jahil, namun tetap, ada raut kecewa di wajahnya. "Tapi untuk kali ini, biar aku yang fotokopikan."

"E-Eh, jangan..." Katanya. "Nanti Kiba-_kun_ kerepotan..."

"Tidak akan. Kau duluan sana ke kelas." Kiba berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Jujur saja, Kiba lumayan kasihan sama Hinata yang selalu diperbudak secara tak langsung oleh para guru. Disuruh fotokopilah, mengambilkan barang dari ruang gurulah, dan lain-lain. Mungkin di suatu saat nanti, ia akan menegur guru-guru pemalas yang hobi melalaikan tugasnya sendiri.

Sesaat di dalam kelas hanya tertinggal Hinata Hyuuga, gadis itu menghela nafas. Meski Kiba sangatlah baik kepadanya, ia masih tetap merasa tidak enak. Tapi ada baiknya juga Hinata memperhatikan keadaannya sendiri. Ia belum selesai memasukkan perlengkapannya ke dalam tas, sehingga dapat dipastikan ia sendiri bisa telat apabila tidak bergerak cepat juga.

Hinata buru-buru merapikan barangnya, lalu ia pun berjalan menuju _lift_. Kalau tidak salah ruang Matematika berada di lantai 7.

Namun ketika ia sedang menunggu terbukanya pintu _lift_, dirinya dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang Naruto Namikaze di sebelahnya. Pria itu sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu berpura-pura menyadari kehadiran Hinata di sana.

"Ah, ada kau lagi."

Akting—yang mungkin dilakukan dengan sengaja oleh Naruto—itu membuat Hinata _sweatdrop_.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ke lantai 7..." Hinata memalingkan mata ke lantai. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya menatap langsung manik biru _sapphire_ milik Naruto. Itu terlalu berbahaya, pikirnya. Ia takut kalau seandainya Naruto bisa mendengar volume bunyi jantungnya yang kini mulai berdegup sembarangan.

Tapi lain dari Hinata yang berusaha menjaga jarak, Naruto malah bertindak usil. Dengan salah satu tangannya, ia rangkul pundak Hinata dan menarik tubuh mungil itu agar mendekat kepadanya. Hinata yang terkejut mau tidak mau langsung melangkah mundur, berniat melepaskan sentuhan pria pirang itu.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa sih?"

Gadis bersurai panjang itu terdiam di tempatnya. Dari pandangan maupun tangannya yang sedang memeluk buku di depan dada, jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang tidak mau mendekati Naruto.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau masih canggung jika bersamaku, ya?" Naruto tertawa. "Bukannya kita sudah pernah tidur berduaan?"

"—!"

Kalimat itu sontak saja membuat perut Hinata seolah berputar oleh rasa geli. Wajahnya yang merah terasa berat, menyebabkan ia semakin menunduk. Ia tak berani menjawab kalimat yang sebelumnya Naruto berikan.

"Saat bangun tidur, pipimu lucu sekali loh kalau disentuh. Lembut." Senyum Naruto mengembang. "Kau terlelap bagai bayi. Lehermu juga wangi. Kau harus tau seberapa kuat aku menahan godaan untuk tidak mencium kulitmu—"

"Aaa, ja-jangan bicarakan itu di sini..." Karena perasaan malu yang telah bercampur oleh nekat, Hinata melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubinya ke bahu Naruto lewat buku paket yang digenggamnya. Bukannya kesakitan, Naruto hanya tertawa geli melihat kelakuannya.

"Ahaha, aku kan hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya..."

"Ta-Tapi..."

**Grep.**

Naruto pun menahan tangan lembut itu, lalu menyentuhkan dahinya dengan poni rata Hinata—membuat jarak di antar hidung mereka hanya terpaut setengah jengkal.

Hinata yang kini tertunduk menelan ludah. Ia ingin mendorong dada pria itu agar dapat menghindar darinya, namun Naruto masih terus menahan tubuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, guru Matematika kelas 11 sedang absen karena sakit." Naruto berbisik pelan. "Jadi, ayo main ke kelasku..."

Hinata mengadahkan wajah. Ia mengerjap.

"Eh?"

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Cklek.**

Saat pintu kelas terbuka, Naruto menuntun Hinata memasuki ruangan Matematika kelas 12. Sosok Hinata yang masih asing langsung membuatnya disoroti perhatian murid-murid. Terutama dari para siswi yang memandang risih kepadanya. Untung saja Asuma-_sensei_ yang berkuasa penuh atas kelas ini belum datang. Kalau keduanya baru muncul saat guru itu mengajar, mungkin Hinata akan terkena imbasnya; diusir.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_... ini kan ruangan Matematika untuk kelas 12. Aku tidak boleh berada di sini..." Bisik Hinata. Tersirat sebuah kepanikan di dalam nadanya saat Naruto menariknya ke deretan bangku terbelakang.

"Tenang saja. Kau kan kecil, jadi tidak mungkin ketahuan."

"Tapi..."

"Temani aku. _Please_." Naruto berbalik, lalu membagi tatapan meneduhkannya ke Hinata. "Hanya sebentar. Oke?"

Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya—itu dapat Naruto rasakan dari jemari kedua tangan mereka yang saling berkaitan. Jelas saja ia cemas. Dia, yang notabene murid kelas 11, mendadak diseret begitu saja ke kelas yang berisi siswa-siswi angkatan Naruto. Ia takut apabila ada orang yang menatapnya dengan delikan sinis, atau berbisik membicarakan kehadirannya.

Dan ketika Naruto baru duduk di bangkunya, Hinata melihat sekitar. Sekalipun masih tersisa banyak bangku kosong, Hinata tidak berani untuk asal menempatinya. "Sepertinya... aku benar-benar harus pergi..."

"Tidak. Tidak boleh." Naruto menggeleng, lalu ia tarik sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak 1 meter di sampingnya. "Temanku ada yang tidak masuk. Jadi kau duduk di sini saja." Dia apitkan bangku itu ke bangkunya—tentu agar posisi duduk mereka berdua dapat menempel erat. Padahal harusnya satu orang mendapatkan satu meja dan satu bangku—bukan di satu meja ada dua bangku.

Awalnya Hinata ingin menolak, namun karena Naruto yang begitu terlihat senang dirinya di sini—atau memang niatan pria itu yang ingin mempermainkannya—akhirnya Hinata menghela nafas menyerah. Ia coba untuk mematuhi Naruto Namikaze.

Sedetik berselang ketika Hinata terduduk, seorang guru berparas seram memasuki ruangan. Hinata menelan ludah, lalu ia melirik ke arah Naruto. "_Se-Senpai_... gurunya sudah datang..."

"Ya, memang."

Seolah tak mengerti maksud Hinata, Naruto kembali memeluk pinggang Hinata, lalu menarik gadis itu agar mendekat kepadanya. Sontak saja kepala Hinata langsung menabrak pelan dada Naruto yang berbidang.

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia berniat menjauhkan jarak di antara dirinya dengan Naruto, namun sayangnya tidak bisa. Tangan Naruto yang begitu kuat menahannya sampai tak berkutik.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_..."

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Hinata tidak nyaman berada di posisi miring tersebut. Apalagi kalau ia menemukan adanya siswa-siswi lain yang mencuri pandang ke belakang; ke arah mereka. Ingin rasanya Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini telah memerah drastis karena sebuah perasaan malu yang menyesakkan.

Asuma-_sensei_ yang kini berdiri di depan kelas tampaknya tidak terlalu menyadari kehadiran Hinata di kelas. Ia bersikap seperti biasa, menyampaikan basa-basi panjang yang membosankan, dan tak jarang juga sebuah gertakan yang membuat murid-murid yang mengantuk menjadi enggan tertidur.

Setelah kalimat pembukaan selesai, guru Matematika itu berbalik membelakangi mereka, dan menuliskan sebuah catatan di _whiteboard_. Ketika sudah tidak ada yang menghadap ke mereka, Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri secara paksa. Kedua tangan lemahnya mencoba mengangkat tangan _tan_ Naruto yang membebani bahunya.

"Naruto-_senpai_... berat..."

Bukannya merasa sedih karena ditolak, Naruto justru tertawa. Lucu baginya melihat usaha susah payah yang dikerahkan oleh seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi Naruto tak ingin menyerah begitu saja, ia kembalikan lagi tangannya ke gadis tersebut, lalu memeluknya sambil menunduk, membiarkan hidungnya menyentuh leher Hinata yang begitu jenjang dan putih.

Ia hirup aroma vanili dari wewangian tubuhnya. Merasa ada yang mengendus lehernya, sontak kedua bahu Hinata menegang dan terpekik pelan. Tiba-tiba ia mendapati sebuah sengatan aneh yang menyalar di tiap syarafnya. Kalau saja ia tidak punya malu, mungkin Hinata akan berteriak atas tindakan Naruto yang begitu berani di tempat seperti ini. Namun ia hanya bisa menahannya agar tidak membuat suara yang mencolok.

"Na-Naru-_senpai_...!" Desisnya perlahan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat ia rasakan beberapa kecupan kecil Naruto di lipatan kulitnya. Tangan Hinata bergerak. Kali ini mencengkram kuat seragam putih siswa jabrik yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hm?" Naruto bergumam tenang. Lidahnya mendadak keluar untuk menyentuh permukaan leher halus yang lezat di indra perasanya.

"To-Tolong, N-Naruto-_senpai_... hentikan..." Hinata nyaris menangis. Ia malu. Ia takut kegiatan Naruto yang ini mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

"Kau terlalu manis, Hinata-_chan_... kau harus tau itu..." Naruto tak bisa menahan diri. Hembusan nafasnya memberat. Terlebih lagi dia melakukan penyerangan ini di depan umum, dan disertai desahan tipis yang telah ditahan sekuat tenaga oleh Hinata.

Dan yang membuat Hinata semakin tidak bisa membuka kelopak matanya adalah; ketika Naruto mendadak menggerakkan telapak tangannya, sekedar meraba pelan bagian tubuh bagian depannya yang kini melengkung. Ya, hanya meraba, tidak menggenggam atau meremasnya secara kasar. Tapi hal itu tentu membuat Hinata luar biasa terkesiap. Air matanya hendak jatuh sekarang juga.

Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan kepadanya?

Bukannya ini masih di dalam lingkungan sekolah?

**Prak.**

"Tolong, bagi dua orang yang berada di belakang, pacarannya nanti saja." Sambil memukul meja guru, Asuma-_sensei_ berkomentar dengan datar dan tegas. Hinata sontak mendorong keras Naruto. Ia terengah dengan wajah merahnya. Panik juga, sekalipun dalam hati ia cukup lega bisa lolos dari jeratan pria itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan dengan perlahan. Dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat lumayan kesal ke guru tersebut.

"Dan kau, Nona. Seingat saya kau bukanlah murid kelas 12."

Hinata membeku di tempat. Jantung Hinata berdetak keras. Saking kerasnya, kepalanya jadi ikut merasa pusing. Dirinya bergetar, dan air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Dia... _speechless._

"Sana, kembalilah ke kelasmu."

Hinata tau di mana posisinya. Dirinya sedang dipermalukan di depan umum.

Pria beriris _sapphire_ itu melirik Hinata yang kini mengangguk. Gadis itu berdiri, lalu berjalan pelan menuju luar kelas. Naruto berdecak malas, tampaknya ia akan kehilangan Hinata lagi. Namun saat ia melihat adanya butiran bening yang jatuh ke lantai seiring kepergiannya, Naruto jadi merasa ada sedikit perasaan bersalah.

Padahal niatnya hanya satu, ingin berada di samping Hinata. Namun sepertinya tindakannya di siang ini memang sudah berlebihan.

Karena itulah sebelum Hinata keluar, Naruto mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Ia coba untuk menarik perhatian sang guru.

"Ada apa, Namikaze-_san_?"

"Aku yang membawanya ke sini. Jadi aku ikut keluar bersamanya. Boleh, kan?"

Hinata tak bersuara. Diperhatikannya Naruto dengan kedua mata sembabnya.

"Tidak boleh. Kau tetap di kelas."

"Oke, terima kasih." Tak peduli apapun jawaban guru itu, Naruto langsung berdiri dan berlari. Ia ambil telapak tangan Hinata, lalu menariknya keluar kelas.

"CK, NAMIKAZE!"

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Blam!**

Sesudah mereka berdua keluar kelas dan pintu ditutup rapat, Naruto—yang saat ini masih menggenggam tangan Hinata—tertawa pelan. Ia tampak menikmati hari-hari menyenangkannya saat diperbolehkan melanggar peraturan.

"Hahaha, Asuma-_sensei_ lucu, ya? Dia berteriak membentakku, tapi dia tidak mengejarku sampai di sini..."

Kalimat Naruto membuat sebuah ironi yang tercetak jelas.

Masalahnya semua orang kan tau kalau Naruto Namikaze adalah anak tunggal dari sekolah asrama swasta ini. Mana berani Asuma-_sensei_—guru Matematika yang bahkan terlihat _killer_ itu—mengejarnya sampai keluar kelas. Padahal dari guratan-guratan di wajahnya, semua sudah cukup menunjukkan kalau ia membenci tingkah kurang ajar dari Naruto.

Kalau saja ia rela mendapati potongan gaji, mungkin ia mau-mau saja menghukum Naruto dengan sangsi yang lebih keras.

Sambil berjalan menuntun Hinata, Naruto berniat membuka obrolan lagi, namun isakan yang terlolos dari bibir Hinata membuat dirinya tersadar dan menoleh.

Kedua mata sebiru langit milik Naruto terbelalak. Jujur saja, ia cukup kaget saat menemukan wajah Hinata yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Bahkan pipinya putihnya pun jauh lebih merah dari biasa-biasanya.

Hinata menangis. Salah satu tangannya yang tak dipegang Naruto bertugas untuk mengusapi tumpahan air bening itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia mengerjap. "H-Hei, kau kenapa? Aku tidak punya balon nih..."

"Uhk—hiks..."

Candaan Naruto tidak mempan. Hinata malah semakin tersedu, membiarkan kedua bahunya sedikit berguncang akibat senggukan kecilnya. Naruto panik. Dia menghadapkan dirinya di depan Hinata, lalu mencoba menaruh helaian indigo panjang Hinata ke belakang telinganya.

"Jangan nangis, ya..."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tunjukan wajah berantakannya ke Naruto. "Ba-Bagaimana caranya aku t-tidak menangis? N-Naruto-_senpai_ yang m-menjahatiku duluan..." Bisiknya dengan terbata.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu ia usapkan telapak tangannya di dahi berkeringat Hinata, menyingkap poninya menjadi ke atas. Merasa wajahnya terlalu terekspos di depan Naruto, Hinata ingin menunduk, tapi Naruto tidak membiarkannya.

Kini kedua matanya bebas memperhatikan kedua mata, pipi, hidung dan juga kedua belah bibir tipis Hinata. Hinata-nya.

"Tidak apa. Kan di sana kita malu bersama..."

Kedua manik beriris lavender menatapnya lama. Alis tipis itu melengkung ke bawah, seperti wajah kucing yang memelas. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti untuk apa Naruto-_senpai_ melakukan itu..."

"Ahaha, kan aku—"

"Naruto-_senpai_ membuatku malu..."

Kalimat tadi membuat Naruto terdiam. Wajah yang sebelumnya dihiasi oleh tawa itu kini berubah datar.

"Karena aku senang bersamamu." Jelasnya, kali ini dengan raut wajah serius. "Dan karena aku... ingin selalu berada di sampingmu..."

Mendadak Naruto memegang kedua bahunya dan mendekat, seolah-olah akan memburu bibirnya sekarang juga.

Namun Hinata tidak mau. Ia sedikit menahannya. "Ja-Jangan mendekat..."

"Kau jangan takut..." Ia berbisik, suaranya yang menggoda itu tiba-tiba membuatnya terbuai.

"A-Aku tidak takut sama Naruto-_senpai_..."

"Lalu kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu?" Ia tersenyum.

Hinata terdiam. Meski dirinya masih menangis, ia coba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sejujur-jujurnya. "A-Aku hanya tidak suka... orang yang seenaknya..."

"Hah? Aku...? Seenaknya?"

Naruto mengerjap. Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak peduli Naruto mau marah atau kesal kepadanya, yang penting kalimat itu sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Dan nyatanya, lain dari pikiran Hinata, Naruto malah tertawa pelan. Pria itu pun dengan sengaja mencondongkan wajahnya dengan Hinata.

"Hebat. Meski kau lemah dan pemalu, baru kali ini ada perempuan yang berani mengatakan hal itu secara langsung kepadaku."

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia mundurkan lagi kedua kakinya agar dirinya bisa menjaga jarak dengan pria itu.

"Dan aku..." Lantas Naruto tahan tangan kecil itu, dan menariknya. "Semakin tertarik kepadamu..."

"—!"

Dan beberapa detik selanjutnya, tak ada hal yang bisa Hinata lakukan lagi ketika ada bibir Naruto yang menyentuhnya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu memejamkan matanya. Erat.

Sentuhan itu berjalan lama. Dimulai dari menempel, kecupan-kecupan kecil yang mempersatukan rasa geli dan bahagia, sampai ke ciuman yang terdalam. Bahkan kedua kaki kecil Hinata refleks berjinjit, saat ia merasakan adanya lidah Naruto yang menggesek ruang mulutnya.

Hangat... lembut... manis.

Jantung, pikiran, dan isi perutnya seolah berotasi secara berlawanan.

"Mmh..."

"Hnn..."

Hinata memundurkan dirinya, ia berniat melepaskan ciuman Naruto yang semakin mendominasi. Namun sayang punggungnya malah menabrak dinding, dan hal itu semakin membuat Naruto menghimpitnya agar dapat memperdalam sentuhan lidah mereka.

Tubuh mereka menempel, namun Naruto tak menggerakkan tangannya ke bagian tubuh lain dari gadis itu. Hanya ada tangan Naruto yang memeluk kepala Hinata, dan tangan Hinata yang menggenggam erat seragam bagian belakang milik Naruto.

Ia menunjukkan, kalau ciuman ini serius dilakukan olehnya. Bukan hanya nafsu semata.

"Engh..." Hinata melenguh saat Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka, menyebabkan adanya benang saliva yang terhubung di antara mulut keduanya. "Hha..."

Hinata terengah. Wajahnya sontak memerah. Kedua matanya berpaling ke arah lantai, tidak berani lagi melihat mata Naruto yang sedang menatapnya. Sebagai seorang pria, Naruto mendengus geli. Ia sentuhkan hidungnya ke pucuk hidung Hinata. "Kenapa...? Malu, ya?"

Hinata pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Segeralah ia menunduk dan menggigit bibir, lalu sedikit mendorongnya agar dapat terlepas dari pria itu. Naruto biarkan Hinata memutar posisinya, lalu berlari menuju ujung koridor. Mungkin Hinata masih membutuhkan waktu agar bisa terbiasa bersamanya.

Sepeninggal Hinata di koridor, Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sentuhkan jarinya ke bibir, lalu ia sumringah.

"Benar-benar lembut..." Bisiknya entah ke siapa. Lalu ia menatap langit-langit gedung. "Kira-kira, dari apa ya bibir dan lidahnya itu terbuat...?"

Di saat Naruto sedang mengagumi Hinata, di belakangnya nyatanya sudah ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari sela ruangan yang terbuka. Pria beriris lavender yang terlihat penuh wibawa itu sedikit tersenyum. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Dia... Neji Hyuuga.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku bisa lebih memuaskanmu..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Oke, fine, jangan bunuh aku. Aku tau kebodohanku karena telah menelantarkan fict ini. Dan karena itu, kuharap ada yang mau nungguin. Sama kayak Mistakes, fict ini lagi kuprioritaskan juga. Jadi doain aja chap depan update-nya jauh lebih cepet. Dan untuk sekedar spoiler, kayaknya di chap depan ada banyak peran antagonis yang mendatangi Hinata.**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**TheFujoshiGeneration, riringo, alice9miwa, Yourin Yo, Nalulala zurachan, Guest, Shy-S, astia morichan, Guest, NHL, Ethel Star, Mitsui Rui, Hyuna-toki, amexki chan, Paris Violette, Yuumeko Hana, Sky pea-chan, velovexiaa, Hime no Rika, SEMUTT, uchiha namikaze, Zora'NH'chan, Hana. Suzumiya, NaruGankster, hyo mles login, mayraa, Ame Yura-chan, Gyurin Kim, Zaoldyeck13, Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly, de-nyan NHL, hime lawliet, Hanazono Shimizuka, double U, driccha, hyuuga abe, anzuka16, BlackLavender RB26DET, Lactobacilluss, Guest, Latte, Mile. Kagamine Neko, NaruHinalovers, anichajo-napricepairen, Kiyuya, jo, Michikoo, U. Dila-chan, lavender hime chan, Sabaku no Sarang, sasukehinata, Guest, Syura Azhurasyuchi, dlestari12, hyugauchiha-chan, NM, Guest, alfasisuchiha, Azura uzumaki, chika, mirara, Guest, Lyan HiSa Pyon, kakachi choco.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Question :**

**Akhirnya pairing-nya udah ditentukan, jadi bisa tenang baca ini deh.**Ahaha. **Kira-kira nanti Sasuke akan mencintai Hinata atau cuma main-main aja?**Silahkan ditebak. **Neji suka atau cuma nyari kepuasan aja?**Kalo Neji... nanti akan terkuak dengan sendirinya. **Kenapa dipindah ke NaruHina? Di sini ngga butuh buangan fict SasuHina.**Siapa bilang ngebuang? :| **Makanya kalo masih bingung sama pairing-nya, jangan langsung di-publish.**Sejak awal aku ngetik fict ini, pairing-nya memang NaruHina slight SasuHina. Tapi aku sengaja ngga ngasih tauin (awalnya), karena jadi ngga seru kalo pairing ending-nya udah ketauan. **Sasuke sama Naruto lagi main apa sih?**Hmm, masih kurang ngerti, ya? Nanti dijelasin. **Aku suka sansan, soalnya fict-nya ratem semua.**Haha, aku pernah buat 40 lebih fict rating K-T kok. Tapi di akun lain. **Karena LIB udah NaruHina, Handycam 2 SasuHina dong.**Aku ngga yakin bisa bikin Handycam 2, tapi... yah, begitulah (?). **Kapan Neji beraksi?**Mulai beraksi nanti. **Aku maunya first lemon-nya Hinata sama Naruto.**:D

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Katanya kau dekat sama Naruto-_senpai_, ya?"

"Nanti siang ada pemeriksaan kesehatan."

"Aku tidak suka sama dia. Menurutku dia terlalu berlindung di balik Naruto."

"Jawab, Hinata. Kenapa kau bisa terkunci di sini—?"

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter you comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	7. Bully

**Previous Chap :**

Sepeninggal Hinata di koridor, Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sentuhkan jarinya ke bibir, lalu ia sumringah.

"Benar-benar lembut..." Bisiknya entah ke siapa. Lalu ia menatap langit-langit gedung. "Kira-kira, dari apa ya bibir dan lidahnya itu terbuat...?"

Di saat Naruto sedang mengagumi Hinata, di belakangnya nyatanya sudah ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari sela ruangan yang terbuka. Pria beriris lavender yang terlihat penuh wibawa itu sedikit tersenyum. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Dia... Neji Hyuuga.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku bisa lebih memuaskanmu..."

.

.

Setelah berciuman dengan Naruto di depan ruangan Matematika, selama berjalan ke kelasnya yang asli, Hinata merasakan kepalanya berdengung. Wajahnya pun memanas drastis. Bahkan ia sampai kaget saat mendapati suhu tinggi di pipi dan keningnya sendiri.

"Ah..."

Sesampainya di dalam _lift_ Hinata membungkukkan badan. Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di lutut lalu ia berdesis beberapa kali agar dapat menghilangkan segala bayangannya mengenai sosok Naruto. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Ia harus melepaskan Naruto dari benaknya. Tapi masalahnya hal itu sulit untuk dilakukan. Apalagi kejadian yang baru terjadi benar-benar tak bisa dianggap angin lalu begitu saja.

Iya, kan?

Mana bisa ia melupakan dirinya saat dicium Naruto Namikaze? Seorang _senpai_-nya yang menjadi idola dari _Konoha Boarding school_. Dan juga... orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memberikan rasa risih, tertarik, suka, kesal, ingin menghindar, ingin disapa, jantung berdegup kencang dan gugup dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Benar-benar campur aduk.

**Ting!**

Bersamaan dengan tangan yang mengusap wajah, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Ia menegakkan badan dan segera berjalan ke luar. Tak lupa dengan jemari yang masih menutupi permukaan bibirnya.

Oke, yang tadi itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya—hal semacam itu sudah lama diambil oleh Neji, jauh sebelum Sasuke merengutnya dengan paksa. Tapi tetap saja, ciuman yang kali ini Hinata dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Membuat dirinya nyaris meletup bagai buih sabun yang rentan terhadap udara.

"Aaaa, a-aku tak tau harus bagaimana kalau bertemu lagi dengan Naruto-_senpai_..." Dengan langkah lesu dia bergumam tak jelas. Ternyata Hinata masih belum sadar kalau dulu Naruto pernah menciumnya saat ia terlelap.

.

.

.

**LOVE IN BOARDING**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | NaruHina & NejiHina | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship. | Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc. | Kalau ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Love in Boarding no VII.** Bully

.

.

**Srek!**

Sesampainya di ruangan kelas, secara tak sengaja Hinata menutup pintu geser dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebih. Tak sengaja suara kencang keluar dari sana. Sontak banyak siswa-siswi yang menoleh.

Hinata menunduk dan berdesis cemas. Ia menyesal telah memasuki kelas dengan cara yang menebar perhatian seperti itu. Soalnya tangannya memang tak terbiasa membuka-tutup pintu ringan yang tadi. Tapi karena biasanya Hinata tak begitu diperhatikan oleh warga sekelas, ia berpikir palingan teman-temannya hanya menganggapnya angin lalu; yang nyatanya benar.

Dan beruntunglah dia, Hinata baru ingat kalau hari ini guru Matematika kelas 11 sedang absen—jadi ia tidak dihukum karena datang terlambat.

Tapi sayangnya hari ini tidak berlaku, sebab ada belasan pasang mata dari orang-orang di kelas sudah menatap ke arahnya.

"Nah, itu dia Hinata-nya!"

Salah satu siswi di bangku depan menunjuk Hinata. Hinata terbingung, terutama saat ada siswi lain yang mendorongnya secara pelan agar dapat mendekat ke mereka semua yang sedang bergerombol.

"E-Eh? Ini k-kenapa?"

"Kau Hinata Hyuuga, kan?" Tanyanya.

Ia mengangguk takut. "I-Iya..."

Mereka—yang tampaknya baru sadar kalau dirinya sekelas dengan Hinata—segera membentuk 'O' besar dengan mulutnya. Berbagai macam pasang mata terus mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah; meneliti.

"Kau ya yang dibilang dekat sama Naruto-_senpai_?"

Lagi, pertanyaan itulah yang terlontarkan kepadanya. Segeralah Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang sedikit pucat. Ia tidak berani menjawab.

Entah kenapa kalau di depan siswi-siswi ini ia jadi merasa tak tenang.

"A-Aku tidak tau..."

"Hm? Kamu pasti bohong..." Salah satu dari mereka mulai mendesaknya. "Atau paling tidak, kasih tau kenapa Naruto-_senpai_ bisa mendekatimu dong."

"Ta-Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau. Lagi pula k-kami tidak sedekat apa yang kalian pikirkan..."

Yang berambut coklat pendek itu berdecak. Dia jadi gerah sendiri dengan tingkah laku sok manis yang dia dapatkan dari cara Hinata Hyuuga terbata di depannya. "Oh, jadi kamu mau bilang kalau _Senpai_ yang mendekatimu duluan?" Nadanya berubah sinis. "Tolong ya atur tingkat kepercayadirianmu yang itu."

Hinata menggeleng cemas. Kenapa semua yang berhubungan dengan Naruto selalu membuatnya terintimidasi seperti ini sih?

"Ti-Tidak, aku..."

"Ah! Tidak usah banyak alasan!" Temannya menyela. Kali ini dia sampai main tangan—sampai-sampai pundak Hinata terdorong kasar olehnya. "Tidak mungkin Naruto-_senpai_ mau mendekati orang sepertimu!"

"T-Ta-Tapi—"

"Iya! Apa bagusnya dirimu yang super _ordinary_ ini!?"

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kau hanya menang di bagian dada doang, tau! Pasti Naruto-senpai sebenarnya muak juga melihat tingkah maupun wajahmu!"

Merasa dipojokan, Hinata benar-benar menciut. Ia tidak mempunyai mental lagi untuk menjawab satu pun kalimat pedas yang mereka lontarkan kepadanya. Hanya saja ada Kiba yang masih menyimpan simpati ke gadis tersebut.

"Oi, bubar sana..."

Siswa—yang sebenarnya dari tadi memperhatikan dari belakang—itu langsung berjalan tengah mereka, seakan-akan menjadi tameng dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang ketakutan. Lalu bersama suara dan juga gerakan tangannya, pria berambut coklat itu menjauhkan Hinata dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Kalian semua berisik. Mentang-mentang guru hari ini ngga masuk malah buat rusuh."

"Kiba, kamu ini apa-apaan sih!? Kami berempat masih ingin bicara banyak ke Hinata!"

Ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Wajah malasnya ia pampangkan secara terang-terangan ke mereka yang masih emosi. "Jangan ribut hanya karena seorang laki-laki. Lagian memang Hinata kok yang didekati Naruto-_senpai_. Kalian cuma iri kan ke dia?"

"Tidak usah sok tau, ya!"

Kiba mengangkat bahunya dan menarik Hinata ke daerah bangku belakang—yang kini sedikit kosong akibat murid-murid lain yang berkeliaran di koridor—mencari tempat tongkrongan masing-masing. Sedangkan siswi-siswi aneh itu pergi sambil menggerutu kesal. Dari arahnya mereka sepertinya beranjak keluar. Sepertinya mereka menyerah mem-_bully_ Hinata karena ada seorang pengganggu yang bernama Kiba Inuzuka. Kalau saja Kiba tidak termasuk salah satu siswa tampan yang lumayan eksis di angkatannya, mungkin Hinata akan dihabisinya hari ini juga.

Setelah kelas menjadi sedikit sunyi, Hinata yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Kiba mengangkat wajah—meluruskan pandangannya agar dapat melihat pria bersurai coklat itu. Kesepuluh jarinya saling meremas. "Ki-Kiba-_kun_..."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih..."

Mendengar suara lirih Hinata, Kiba pun meliriknya. Gadis itu menunduk dan seperti menahan tangis—matanya saja sampai berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Tampaknya Hinata benar-benar terpukul akibat kejadian tadi. Kerena itu Kiba tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak rambut indigo Hinata. "Tenang saja. Berbeda dari mereka, aku mendukungmu bersama Naruto-_senpai_. Kalian cocok. Makanya aku tidak rela kalau ada yang mem-_bully_-mu hanya karena masalah itu..."

Di saat itulah Hinata menyipit. Ia ingin menangis karena rasa haru, tapi rasanya terlalu cengeng kalau ia kembali menumpahkan air mata. Ia harus tegar. Tidak, bukan karena Kiba yang men-_support_-nya dengan Naruto—melainkan karena kehadiran pria itu yang selalu membantunya kapan pun ia butuh.

Kiba benar-benar tipe sahabat yang paling baik.

"Ah, ya. Ini... kertas-kertasmu yang sempat kuambil tadi." Kiba mengambil sesuatu dari mapnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang sebelumnya ingin Hinata ingin fotokopi. Hinata langsung menerimanya dan berterima kasih untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_"Kiba-kun..._ sudah k-kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri." Ia mencoba terus terang. Tak lupa dengan pipi tembamnya yang memerah. "Kalau tidak ada Kiba-_kun_, sepertinya aku tidak akan punya siapa-siapa di sini..."

Kiba terdiam sesaat sebelum ia terkekeh pelan. "Wah, aku senang ada seorang Nona Hyuuga sepertimu yang menganggapku begitu..." Kali ini ia cubit pipi Hinata sampai wajah gadis itu miring ke sebelah. Hinata panik tapi ia cuma bisa meringis pelan sambil memegangi tangan Kiba. "Dan soal masalah-masalahmu yang barusan maupun kemarin, lebih baik kau pikirkan nanti saja. Daripada jadi beban, kan?"

Gadis berponi rata itu mengangguk.

"Dan juga... lebih baik siap-siap untuk besok."

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Besok siang ada pengecekan kesehatan. Biasalah, kegiatan rutin..." Karena Hinata yang masih merasa asing dengan kalimatnya, ia memberikan penjelasan tambahan. "Itu program kesehatan sekolah. Jadi tiap semester diri kita diperiksa oleh dokter dan didata. Memangnya di sekolahmu yang dulu tidak ada, ya?"

Hinata menggeleng perlahan. Seingatnya tak ada program serupa di SMP-nya dulu. Soalnya ia juga sempat menganggur dari dunia pendidikan selama setahun sih—saat ia tinggal sendiri. Jadi mungkin ia lupa.

"Kau paham, Hinata?"

Iris lavendernya menatap Kiba. Hinata mengangguk pasti.

Namun tiba-tiba saja... suasana hati Hinata berubah menjadi tidak enak.

Apakah ini ada suatu petanda firasat buruk?

Atau mungkin hal itu dikarenakan oleh sebuah interaksi yang sedang terjadi di luar sana?—Interaksi dari para siswi yang sempat menggencet Hinata di ruang Matematika. Apalagi saat ini mereka sedang mengadukan semua informasi yang didapatkannya dari Hinata ke rombongan yang jauh lebih berkuasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan senior tertinggi, yaitu rombongan siswi kelas 12?

"Tenang... biar kami yang memberikan pelajaran kepadanya."

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kegiatan yang sebelumnya Kiba beritahu akan dilaksanakan. Segala pelajaran hari ini ditiadakan dari pagi sampai sore, dan semua murid akan disibukkan dengan pemeriksaan rutinnya masing-masing.

Maka dari itu tidak heran Konoha _Boarding School_ sudah diisi oleh banyak dokter maupun suster yang tersebar di tiap lantai gedung asrama. Dan itu semua dikoordinasi oleh seorang dokter ternama—yang tanpa Hinata tau bernama Hyuuga Neji.

Saat ini Hinata baru saja keluar dari _lift_. Ia akan menuju ke sebuah aula di mana siswi perempuan dikumpulkan. Namun ketika ia baru saja masuk ke ruangan yang sudah diisi oleh 200-an orang itu, langkah kakinya tertahan. Ia terbengong. Baru dia sadari bahwa semua orang yang ada di sana sudah memakai baju olahraga.

"Hyuuga-_san_?"

Hinata menoleh. Dia temukan Kurenai-_sensei_ yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau belum berganti baju?"

Hinata mengerjap—lagi. "Eh? Ma-Maksudnya?"

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau belum tau prosedur pemeriksaan rutin ini, ya?" Guru wanita berambut ikal itu menghela nafas. Dia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Seharusnya ada temanmu yang mengatakan hal ini..."

Hinata menelan ludah. Maklum saja ia tidak terlalu mengerti, teman yang dia punya cuma satu; Kiba Inuzuka seorang. Dan seingatnya Kiba hanya memberitahunya bahwa hari ini ada pemeriksaan rutin, belum sampai tahap-tahap kegiatan tersebut.

"Memangnya... sekarang aku harus melakukan apa, _Sensei_?"

"Sepertinya cuma berganti baju. Baju olahragamu sudah kering kan dari _laundry_ asrama?"

"Iya..."

"Kalau begitu segeralah ke kamar, pakai baju olahragamu, lalu kembali lagi ke sini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia dorong perlahan bahu gadis Hyuuga itu agar dapat keluar ruangan—tentu saja dengan tutur cara yang lembut. "Cepat, ya. Jangan sampai ketinggalan pendataan."

Hinata pun bergegas menuju _lift_ di ujung koridor.

**. . .**

Tepat di lantai 10, ada tiga siswi kelas 12 yang siap turun. Karena saat ini mereka tinggal menunggu pintu _lift_ di hadapan mereka terbuka, waktu yang luang pun diisi oleh obrolan khas remaja yang tak begitu jauh dari gosip. Dan kalau dilihat dari hot news yang telah beredar, tak heran jika Hinata Hyuuga lah yang dijadikan topik utama.

"Kau tau kan anak baru itu?" Gadis yang bernama Hikari bertanya.

"Hyuuga, ya?"

"Iya. Kata Kin-_chan_, kemarin Naruto mengajak gadis itu ke kelas matematika. Mereka mesra-mesraan di sana..."

Si gadis berambut lurus, Rika, menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Hah? Untuk apa? Bukannya dia kelas 11?"

"Tidak tau. Yang jelas semuanya pada bilang kalau Hinata sok manis terus di depan Naruto. Ngeselin, kan?"

"Sok manis bagaimana?"

"Genit gitulah. Bukan aku yang liat sih."

"Eh, terus ada yang bilang dia juga sempet ciuman sama Naruto di koridor loh! Murahan!"

Sachi berdecak. "Aku tidak suka sama dia."

"Sama." Hikari mengangguk. "Menurutku dia terlalu berlindung di balik Naruto."

Rika mengangguk. "Hm. Akting tuh; pura-pura lugu."

Obrolan yang dibuka oleh Hikari, Sachi dan Rika—tiga siswi tersebut—terus berlanjut heboh. Sampai akhirnya ada yang mengatakan sebuah usulan. Usulan yang sedikit berbahaya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri dia hadiah?"

Saran dari gadis di tengah mengundang perhatian temannya yang lain. "Hadiah?"

"Iya. Semacam... menguncinya di gudang atau terserahlah di mana."

"Haha, parah!"

"Tidak usah lama-lama, paling sampai tengah malam." Mereka semakin tergelak.

**Ting!**

Mendadak suara _lift_ yang berada di depan ketiganya berbunyi. Kedua belah pintu besi itu terbuka, menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang sekiranya muat untuk 8 orang. Siswi-siswi kelas 12 yang mau ke aula itu melangkah masuk, namun ketika mereka menyadari adanya seseorang siswi lain yang sedari tadi ada di dalam sana, semua terbelalak.

Ya, di sebelah mereka... kini berdirilah seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang siswi yang baru saja menjadi sasaran gosip mereka. Sachi dengan semangat menyenggol pinggang Rika.

"Sst, itu dia orangnya..."

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

'_Hm... kami buru-buru ke bawah, jadi boleh minta tolong, tidak?'_

Itulah kalimat yang terngiang di otak Hinata saat dirinya keluar dari _lift_ dan menginjakkan alas sepatunya ke lantai 14—sebuah lantai yang memiliki deretan ruang mata pelajaran eksak milik angkatan kelas 12. Saat ini koridor sepi, soalnya selain karena pelajaran tidak diadakan semua murid memang lagi mengikuti pemeriksaan rutin.

Tadi ia memang sedang dimintai tolong oleh kakak kelas. Makanya dia ke sini.

Hinata pun menghela nafas, kembali berjalan maju.

Belum lewat lima menit yang lalu—saat ia akan ke kamar asramanya—ia bertemu dengan tiga siswi berparas cantik di _lift_. Mereka semua awalnya memandang sinis ke arah Hinata. Ia sampai merasa tak nyaman.

Lalu beberapa detik setelahnya wajah mereka mengendur. Ketiganya langsung menghadapnya dengan membagi senyum. Namun sepertinya hal itu memiliki makna tersendiri, sebab mereka langsung meminta tolong dirinya untuk mengambilkan ponsel Rika—salah satu siswi yang ada di sana—yang katanya tertinggal di laci ruang Bahasa kelas 12.

Jadi mau tidak mau Hinata harus mematuhinya dengan tulus. Toh, kegiatan pemeriksaan rutin kan juga belum dimulai.

Hinata menelusuri koridor dengan wajah mengadah. Ia memperhatikan tiap tulisan yang terpajang di papan depan kelas. Ia lakukan itu agar bisa menemukan ruang Bahasa—destinasinya saat ini. Dan ketika ia mendapati papan nama ruangan di depan pintu, senyum lembut merekah di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya sampai..."

Hinata bersyukur. Apalagi saat ia mau masuk nyatanya pintu itu tak terkunci. Segeralah ia memasuki ruang bahasa dan mencari ponsel si kakak kelas di satu per satu laci meja. Suasana cerah di luar sana membantu Hinata dalam mencari benda tersebut, tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak menemukannya sampai akhir.

Lima belas menit terlewat, hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

Hinata menegakkan tubuh dan menghela nafas. "Ba-Bagaimana ini? Apa kubilang 'tidak ada' aja, ya?"

Ia berpikir sambil memundurkan langkah. Ia mau keluar dan kembali ke kamar agar bisa mengambil baju olahraganya. Namun ketika ia baru berbalik untuk membuka pintu, ada sebuah hal yang membuat matanya terbelalak.

**Ckrek.**

Perputaran kenopnya seperti tersendat.

**Ckrek**

**Ckrek.**

"Ke-Kenapa... pintunya tidak mau dibuka?"

**Brakh!**

Hinata terkejut bukan main saat ada yang memukul pintu dari luar. Dia pun mencoba mengintip jendela kecil yang terpajang di sana. Ternyata di balik papan kayu ini terdapat wajah-wajah yang cukup _familiar_ di matanya.

Itu... wajah kakak kelas yang minta tolong kepadanya. Saat ini mereka sedang tertawa puas.

"To-Tolong buka pintunya, _S-Senpai_..." Hinata memelas. Ia ketakutan.

"Kau sendirian dulu di sini tidak apa, ya?"

"Ta-Tapi... kenapa?"

Cicitan Hinata di dalam kelas membuat mereka semakin senang.

"Ini hanya hukuman kecil." Rika tersenyum licik. "Karena telah genit sama Naruto-_kun_."

Setelah itu mereka pergi, sama sekali tak acuh dengan segala pembelaan yang Hinata lontarkan dari suaranya.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Neji yang saat ini berada di ruangannya menghela nafas. Ia mengadah dan menatap jam. Kini sudah pukul 12.00; pemeriksaan rutin untuk semua murid Konoha _Boarding School_ hari ini hampir saja selesai setengahnya. Tapi masalahnya ia belum bertemu muka dengan seseorang—seseorang yang tentunya menjadi alasan utama seorang Neji Hyuuga untuk meluangkan waktunya di asrama ini.

Ia ingin bertemu Hinata Hyuuga, sepupunya.

Tapi jika dilihat dari formulir yang dipegangnya, nomor urut Hinata sudah terlewat. Gadis itu tidak datang ke ruangannya.

"Tsch, sialan. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk 'bermain' dengannya..."

Ia pun menghempaskan kertas-kertas tersebut ke mejanya dan berdecak kesal. Seorang suster datang untuk menghampirinya.

"Hyuuga-_sensei_, akan kupanggilkan murid selanjutnya, ya?" Wanita berwajah ramah itu bertanya. Neji memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ya. Tapi setelahnya tolong serahkan sisa bagianku ke Dokter Hanabi di sebelah. Aku mau menyelesaikan praktek hari ini."

Neji tanpa pikir panjang melemparkan tugasnya ke orang lain. Tapi ia tidak merasa bersalah sebab Hanabi adalah bawahannya—yang merupakan salah satu dari 15 dokter yang dibawa Neji untuk hadir dan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin.

Suster itu memberikan tatapan bingung, namun ia tidak berani bertanya. Mungkin Neji lelah.

"Ya, _Sensei_."

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai pemeriksaan, Naruto?"

Shikamaru Nara, salah satu teman Naruto bertanya.

Si jabrik mengangguk senang, lalu ia mengibaskan sebuah lembaran hasil yang cukup memuaskan di tangannya. "Tinggi dan ototku semakin baik. Beratku juga semakin ideal." Ia mendengus geli. "Aku memang paling pantas dijadikan idola dibandingkan Sasuke yang terlalu kurus itu."

"_Mendokusai_..." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Ia lewati Naruto untuk segera memasuki ruangan pemeriksaan di mana dirinya akan diperiksa.

"Naruto."

Suara Shino membuat Naruto yang sedang meminum air mineral dari botol itu menoleh. Dia menatap lurus ke siswa jabrik berkacamata itu. Kedua alis Naruto naik, memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Kembali kan buku catatan Biologiku."

Kalimat tadi nyaris membuat Naruto tersedak. Ia lepaskan ujung botol dari bibirnya dan menggerutu. "Hah? Bukannya sudah kukembalikan?"

"Belum." Jawabnya datar. Dan tentu hal itu membuat Naruto bergidik. Shino pasti lagi marah.

Mengetahui bahwa dirinya memang berbohong—soal kalimatnya yang tadi—Naruto melan ludah. Dia berupaya keras untuk mengingat-ingat di mana terakhir kali ia letakan buku catatan tebal milik Shino saat beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ng... di mana ya?"

"Cepat kembalikan. Sekarang."

Naruto mendengus. "Hei, santai... kalaupun aku meninggalkannya di ruang Biologi, paling sehari dua hari tak akan hilang begitu aja."

Iya—jika tidak ada _cleaning service_ yang membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Naruto..."

"Apa lagi?"

Telapak tangan Shino terulur di depan wajah pemuda eksis itu. Aura hitam keluar dari kedua mata tajam di balik kacamata bulat Shino . "Kembalikan, atau..." Ia memberi jeda. Diam-diam Naruto menelan ludah. "Kau tak akan kuberi contekan lagi. Seumur hidup."

"Oke, _fine_! Akan kuambil!" Dengan _sweatdrop_ sebesar biji jagung ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi—pose menyerah. Ia pun berlari keluar aula dan menuju _lift_. Untung dirinya telah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan rutin ini, jadi tak akan ada guru yang marah apabila melihatnya pergi.

**. . .**

"Ah, dasar Aburame sial. Si kutu buku itu memang sepantasnya hidup sendirian di dalam hutan. Dia tidak cocok untuk bersosialisasi."

Gumaman pelan itu dikeluarkan begitu saja oleh Naruto saat pria berambut pirang itu memasuki lantai 14, tempat di mana ruang Biologi kelas 12 berada. Dirinya melangkah pelan, sebab tak ada alasan untuknya berjalan cepat-cepat sehingga bisa mengembalikan catatan siswa penggila serangga itu.

**Krrtt~**

Dia berhenti sebentar. Naruto menghela nafas dan kemudian menyentuh perutnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh. "Argh, sial. aku lapar..." Dia tolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Coba saja ada kantin yang saat ini berada di sebelahnya. Namun sayang yang saat ini berada di hadapannya hanya ruang Bahasa... yang kuncinya masih menancap di sana**.**

Pria itu mendesah ringan.

"_Cleaning service_ lantai ini kebiasaan malas." Ujar Naruto, tak tau diri—padahal dirinya juga pemalas. Namun karena ia merasa tak ada urusan dengan semua itu, ia memutuskan untuk melewati ruang bahasa begitu saja. Sedikit lagi sampai ke ruang Matematika.

**Brakh!**

"K-Kamu siapa?"

Suara dadakan itu membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Sambil mengernyitkan mata ia menoleh ke belakang. "Hah, itu apaan sih?"

**Brakh!**

"A-Apa ada orang di luar sana?"

Naruto bukanlah orang yang penakut, namun suara yang bergetar itu sedikit membuatnya merinding. Tentu saja ia kaget. Suara lirih itu muncul di saat dirinya merasa sendirian di lantai yang lagi tak berpenghuni ini. Ia memundurkan langkah dan menyahut. "Hei, kau siapa?"

"Ah, a-ada orang..." Suara itu semakin terbata. Dapat terdengar isakan dari sana. "Ini a-aku... Hinata Hyuuga. Siswi kelas 11."

Di detik itu juga Naruto terbelalak.

Hinata yang saat ini terduduk di balik pintu menghapus air matanya. Ia mengadah. "A-Aku terkunci di ruang bahasa—hiks. Ja-Jadi aku..."

**Cklek.**

**Brakh!**

Kali ini suara itu berasal dari gebrakan pintu yang dibuka kencang oleh seseorang. Hinata mengangkat wajah. Iris lavender yang masih berkaca-kaca menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut. Di hadapannya sudah ada seniornya, Naruto Namikaze. Pria itu sama; menunjukkan keterkejutan yang serupa.

"Kau kenapa bisa di sini...?"

Sebisa mungkin Hinata menahan air matanya yang sudah kering agar tak lagi keluar, tapi dirinya tak sanggup. Tanpa sadar matanya menyipit secara otomatis. Linangan air mata kembali menjatuhi pipinya yang teramat sangat memerah.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_..."

Suara itu mengalun dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

Segeralah Naruto berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan halus milik gadis Hyuuga itu. "Jawab, Hinata. Kenapa kau bisa terkunci di sini? Ini perbuatan siapa? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke—?"

**Brukh!**

Kalimat itu tersela akibat pelukan yang mendadak Hinata berikan kepadanya. Sebuah pelukan erat, yang bahkan membuat Naruto harus menahan dirinya di lantai agar tidak terjungkal ke belakang.

Hinata tak punya pikiran lain. Ia benar-benar senang ada Naruto yang menolongnya. Dia sudah nyaris 5 jam terkunci di sana—dari jam 07.30 ke 14.00—dan hal itu membuatnya ketakutan. Secara dilihat dari jadwal belajar asrama ini, Sabtu dan Minggu—besok dan besok lusa—adalah hari libur. Jika saja ruangan ini baru dibuka saat Senin, mungkin ia akan ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa karena kelaparan dan dehidrasi akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Maka dari itu saat ini Hinata menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto. Tangannya tak sungkan lagi untuk mencengkram kencang seragam pria itu di bagian punggungnya. Naruto pun perlahan-lahan mengerti kondisi Hinata. Terbaca jelas dari semua ini, Hinata baru saja mendapatkan pem-_bully_-an dari seseorang yang entah siapa. Segeralah ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan melingkarkan tangannya ke kepala gadis itu. Ia menunduk, mengecup pelan ubun-ubunnya.

"Tenang... ada aku di sini..."

Hinata masih menangis, dan Naruto membelai pelan punggungnya. Hal itu berlangsung lama. Sampai setelah beberapa menit terlewat dan isakan Hinata mulai mereda, pria itu sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"Tumben kau mau memelukku seperti ini..." Ia berbisik di telinganya. "Apa aku membuatmu nyaman?"

**Bukh.**

Mendengarnya, masih dengan lelehan air mata yang tak ada habisnya, Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto. Tubuh mereka yang semula bersatu kembali terpisah oleh sekat yang berjarak sejengkal. Hinata pun membuang mukanya, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya yang kacau. Lalu dia segera menggeleng cepat.

"M-Maaf... a-aku tadi ketakutan... j-jadi aku tidak sengaja... semacam refleks..."

"Sudahlah." Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia buat wajah Hinata kembali terangkat mengarahnya. Ia menatap wajah cantik itu dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang membekas di pipinya. "Tidak perlu alasan..."

Tangisan Hinata memelan. Meski kedua bahunya masih sering berguncang akibat isakan kecil yang ia keluarkan, ia berusaha menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tegar di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh cengeng. Ia sudah menangis terlalu banyak di depan pria itu.

"Sekarang... bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Dia pandangi lurus-lurus _sapphire_ indah milik Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. "A-Aku tidak tau... mungkin aku dibenci..."

Naruto memusnahkan senyumnya. "Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Karena... mereka tidak suka melihatku dengan Naruto-_senpai_..." Setitik air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mata kanannya.

"Apa ada yang bilang seperti itu kepadamu?"

Hinata terdiam

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa..." Hinata menggeleng. Keseriusan Naruto semakin membuatnya takut untuk jujur. Setaunya mengadu hanya akan membawa masalah lain. "Kalau b-boleh meminta, aku hanya ingin... _Senpai_ menjauhiku saja."

"Apa?" Alis Naruto bertautan. "Kenapa aku yang harus menjauhimu?"

"Karena Naruto-_senpai_ hanya mempermainkanku juga, kan?"

Kalimat yang padat, singkat dan... menusuk. Naruto semakin terheran dan Hinata pun berpaling.

"Apa?"

"_S-Senpai_ hanya mendekatiku karena m-main-main... dan tanpa Naruto-_senpai_ sadari, _Senpai_ telah mengundang yang lain untuk membenciku..." Gadis berponi rata itu semakin diselimuti oleh pemikiran negatif. "Ah, a-atau mungkin... _Senpai_ memang sengaja? Supaya bisa melihat adik kelas m-menyebalkan sepertiku disiksa—

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Intonasi pria itu naik dua oktaf. Iris biru itu memandang tajam Hinata yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kuperhatikan di asrama..."

"Aku... t-tidak percaya." Hinata melemas.

"Aku berani bersumpah." Naruto menghela nafas kesal. Pandangannya kian serius. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tersentak. Iris lavendernya menatap lurus safir Naruto. Wajah pria tampan itu mencerminkan keseriusan yang mutlak.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu diulang, memberikan sensasi yang lebih mendebarkan di jantungnya.

"T-Ta-Tapi aku—enh!"

Suara Hinata tersumbat oleh bibir Naruto yang terlebih dulu menciumnya. Wajah pria itu sengaja dimiringkan, sedangkan kepala Hinata mundur dengan sendirinya. Hinata berniat melepaskan ciuman Naruto yang nyaris membuatnya meledak ini, namun sudah ada tangan Naruto yang memeluknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua.

"Nh!"

"Mnhh!"

Decapan yang terdengar pelan dan menggoda itu terus keluar. Lidah Naruto bermain, giginya juga aktif menggigiti bibir bagian bawah Hinata yang sangat manis kalau disentuh. Tapi entahlah, sepertinya Naruto tak pedulikan ringisan yang keluar dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang belum terbiasa akan hal ini. Ia mendesah tertahan. Tangannya terus meminta Naruto untuk di lepaskan. Hanya saja tenaganya telah habis. Ia lemas, apalagi dengan segala sensasi lembut yang ia rasakan.

"Engh!"

"Ah!"

**Bukh.**

Akhirnya Hinata bisa memukulnya. Pelan tapi bertubi-tubi—tanda bahwa gadis itu juga membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk bernafas. Namun Naruto malah menggunakan momen istirahat itu agar dapat memutar posisi Hinata. Ia dorong punggung Hinata ke pintu dan membelai wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah dengan jemari tangannya.

Saat ini pipi Hinata benar-benar terasa panas seperti terbakar. Matanya sayu dan berair, sementara itu bibirnya merah merona dan berkilat oleh air liurnya.

"Kau suka?"

Naruto berbisik. Manik lavender itu bergerak ke arahnya. Lama.

"N-Naru..." Hinata memanggil namanya, lembut.

"Hh..." Nafas Naruto memberat. Melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat _defenseless_ itu benar-benar membuatnya kelepasan. Bagian tengah celananya menyempit sampai membuat nyeri. "Kau cantik..." Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi si Hyuuga. Bisikannya terlepas dan dia berikan sebuah ciuman sebagai tambahan. "Kau sangat cantik..." Lidah Naruto keluar. Ia menjilat permukaan pipi kanan Hinata yang begitu tembam dan menggemaskan. Tak jarang juga pria itu menggigiti kecil bagian wajah yang satu itu sampai Hinata-nya sendiri mengeluarkan erangan kecil yang menggairahkan.

"Na-Naru... jangan j-jilat..."

Deru nafas dan kecupan mereka terus terdengar tanpa henti, menwarnai suasana ruangan Bahasa yang benar-benar sepi tak berpenghuni ini. Terlebih lagi ketika Hinata sama sekali tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Entah karena dia sendiri menikmatinya atau memang tak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu gugup—tidak ada yang tau.

"Ngh..."

"Anh..."

"Uhh... _S-Senpai_..."

Yang jelas Hinata cuma bisa pasrah dan mengeluarkan lenguhan saat lidah Naruto berjalan turun. Tepatnya ke arah lipatan lehernya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengadah. Ia rasakan segala sensasi yang pertama kali menjalar di dalam dirinya.

Dan karena itu jugalah Naruto jadi gelap mata.

"N-Naru... j-jangan ke... b-b—ahh! J-Jangan ke bawah!"

Tak terasa telapak tangan _tan_ Naruto meraih bagian tubuh Hinata yang paling depan. Dia meraba kedua bukit yang ada di balik kemeja itu dan membelainya. Dan benar saja, seperti dugaan Naruto, dada itu lembut dan besar. Membuatnya benar-benar bergairah untuk meremasnya.

"_Se-Senpai_... t-tidak..."

Suara, reaksi, refleks, respons itu... semuanya... membusan nafas Naruto semakin cepat. Ia hafal kalimat itu—sebuah penolakan 'malu-malu tapi mau'. Ia yakin kalau Hinata juga senang dan menginginkan semua perilakunya tanpa henti. Kalimat yang dia ucapkan hanyalah penjaga gengsinya semata.

"Ah..."

"Hhn..."

Karena itulah Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata. Membiarkan Hinata duduk di pangkuannya, membiarkan bagian selangkangannya bisa menggesek pelan tubuh bagian bawah Hinata yang masih memakai rok seragam.

Hinata yang kini wajahnya telah dipenuhi oleh semburat merah itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan sensasi-sensasi aneh di dalam dirinya itu. Dimulai dari ciuman, lidah di leher dan belaian di dada. Ia baru pertama kalinya diperlakukan seperti itu dan sangat menyukainya. Maka dari itu suara tersebut terus keluar dari pita suaranya secara otomatis.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali menghentikan perbuatan haram Naruto kepadanya. Namun itu sepertinya tak bisa. Untuk membuka mata ia sudah kesulitan, lalu bagaimana ia bisa punya tenaga supaya menahan segala pergerakkan Naruto?

**Set.**

Hinata terkejut saat Naruto melepaskan dirinya secara dadakan. Dan ketika ia mengintip dari sela kelopak matanya, dapat ia lihat pria itu sedang melepaskan kaus olahraganya. Menampilkan dada berbidangnya yang berwarna _tan_ dan seksi. Saat itu Hinata tak bisa menahan diri. Dia ketakutan, tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang berhasil ia keluarkan. Dirinya hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai melepaskan kaitan kancingnya dengan tatapan gentar.

Apa yang... Naruto mau lakukan kepadanya?

Permasalahan itu terus dipikirkan Hinata. Dan akhrinya dia mengadah dan menyaksikan secara langsung Naruto yang tengah melepaskan seragam kemejanya sendiri. Dirinya sudah setengah telanjang di depan pria itu. Dadanya yang hanya terpasang _bra_ sempit itu semakin menggodanya untuk lepas kendali.

Bersama nafas Naruto yang terdengar keras, jari-jari pria itu melepas salah satu tali branya. Membuat dadanya menjadi terekspos bebas.

"Tubuhmu... indah, Hinata..."

Pria itu memberikan pujian, memuji tubuhnya yang begitu indah di matanya. Hidungnya mengedus permukaan kulitnya yang halus dan wangi. Sontak semua itu membuat Hinata nyaris memekik. Hanya saja... Hinata merasa ada yang kurang. Entahlah apa. Ia tidak tau. Sambil membiarkan salah satu _bra_-nya mash menutupi dadanya yang lain, Naruto kini beralih. Tangannya membelai puncak dadanya yang langsung menegak kala disentuh olehnya.

"Ahn..."

Tubuh Hinata bergetar pelan saat ada sebuah lidah yang menyentuh pelan dadanya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Desahan panjang keluar saat ia menerima kecupan maupun hisapan dari mulut Naruto. Tubuhnya menggeliat geli.

Dan kini otaknya berpikir. Keras.

"Hng, N-Naruto-_senpai_!" Ia mendadak menjerit. Kepala Naruto yang mendesak dada besarnya pun ia jambak. "He-Hentikan!

Naruto yang saat itu mengira Hinata mulai bergairah pun kian bersemangat memasukkan puncak dada Hinata yang tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sentuhkan berulang-ulang ujung lidahnya ke gumpalan daging sensitif milik Hinata.

"Hentikan! Uhng! Ahh! T-Tidak!"

Nafas Naruto memburu. Celananya semakin sempit.

Hisapan, kecupan, gigitan... semua itu berpadu menjadi satu dan membuat Hinata seolah melayang ke sebuah tempat. Desahan itu keluar seiring keras atau tidaknya Naruto melumat dadanya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk membuka mata.

Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk dicegah.

Dia paksa lagi _bra_ Hinata yang lain untuk terbuka. Lalu setelah _bra_ itu terkoyak dan menggantung turun, kepala Naruto beralih. Baru saja ia akan melahap puncak dadanya yang masih kering, tangan Hinata mendadak mendorong lehernya. Kencang.

"Uhk!" Naruto meringis. Tangannya memegangi permukaan lehernya. "Kau ini... kenapa sih?"

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. salah satu tangannya menutupi dadanya yang basah, sedangkan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menyeka air matanya yang keluar.

Naruto terkejut. Baru ia sadari kalau dari tadi Hinata menangis.

"Kenapa... _Senpai_ lakukan ini?"

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata. Baru kali ini... ada perempuan yang menolak bercinta dengannya.

"Aku... ingin menunjukkan kalau aku mencintaimu—"

"Bisa menunjukkan apa!?" Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam rapat, gadis itu berteriak. Sekalipun keringat mulai bercucuran dan jantungnya terus berdegup cemas, ia merasa puas telah mengeluarkan kalimat tadi. Bukti cinta Naruto tidak bisa diukur dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang dia berikan kepadanya. Tidak bisa dan Hinata tidak mau.

"Memangnya..." Nadanya memelan. Ia kembali menangis.

Kalau memikirkan tentang ini... rasanya terlalu menyesakkan.

"M-Memangnya sudah berapa perempuan yang pernah Naruto-_senpai_ bodohi dengan kalimat tadi? Itu hanya trik rayuan yang _Senpai_ pakai untuk mengajak s-seseorang... melakukan 'itu', kan?"

Skakmat.

"A-Aku yakin... kalau a-aku cuma salah satu dari puluhan korban _Senpai_..."

Naruto menahan nafas. Semua itu membuat dirinya tertohok. Sebab memang itulah kebenarannya. Ia merupakan seorang pria _playboy_ yang sering melakukan seks dengan sembarang siswi di asrama. Bahkan ia juga sering melakukan _one night stand_ bersama orang yang tak dikenal. Asal gadis itu mau menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada Naruto, pria itu dengan senang hati melayani. Dan tak jarang gombalan itu keluar sebagai pelengkap hubungan satu malam tersebut.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia terdiam.

Tapi seingatnya sejak mengenal Hinata dia telah berubah. Ya, tanpa ia sadari, kefokusannya dalam mengejar Hinata Hyuuga membuatnya tak pernah lagi melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Hinata tak berani berpandangan lagi dengan Naruto. Mungkin sekarang pria itu sudah menatapnya sebagai wanita jalang yang tak tau diuntung. Diberi kebaikan sedikit, malah minta dicintai sepenuh hati—tamak. Padahal dia seharusnya sudah bersyukur masih ada idola sepertinya yang sudi menyapanya atau bahkan melakukan kontak fisik bersamanya.

"A-Aku sudah selesai di sini..." Hinata memejamkan mata. Tangannya yang bergetar membenahi seluruh pakaian yang sempat dilepaskan oleh Naruto darinya. Hatinya terlanjur sakit. Ia harus pergi sebelum dirinya kembali memasuki perangkap seorang Namikaze Naruto yang berbahaya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. "Hinata, aku—"

"Terima k-kasih karena telah membuka pintu ini, _S-Senpai_..." Ia menyela dengan susah payah dan berdiri. "Selamat tinggal."

Dan di ruangan Bahasa, tertinggal Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Lagi-lagi aku terlambat update, ya? Oke, maaf. Mohon dimaklumi karena di tahun 2013/2014 ini adalah masa-masa tersibukku. Tapi aku akan menjamin 100% untuk menamatkan fict ini. Doain aja chap depan lebih cepet keluarnya :)**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**velovexiaa, langitmerah31, molika-chan, Red devils, Manguni, aiko, Kaname Mizutani, LavenderBlueSky, Dilaedogawa12, NaruHina shipper, hyunkjh, anzuka16, Guest, Rhe Muliya Young, dlestari12, Inoue Kazeka, stillewolfie, gece, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, Kaoru Mouri, chan, naabaka, Sabaku no Sarang, ShinRanXNaruHina, hime-chan1301, Joshey Kaname, Haniuda-Hime, My review, NaruGankster, Lactobacilluss, onpu azuka, ochideeumi, Zaoldyeck13, Jun30, SANG GAGAK HITAM, mamamiaoZumi, Dark dhonih, Guest, Hokage, redevil, amu, Khufhu EnDie, chika, aizy-evilkyu, chrizzle, Hyugazumaki, Guest, Nh-l, tthe wind, Guest, Waney, K, bala-san dewa, astia morichan, Aichan hime, Nata-chan, LL, Guest, Guest, HiSa Pyon, Guest, Hanamiru, Guest, Yourin Yo, Misti Chan, Kamikaze, Hokage, Guest, Guest, Guest, Tinker Bell Lulu, Guest, Guest, NindaPrime, Guest, Guest, ck mendokusei, Guest, Karuki Lupa Kata Sandi, Flamer, Guest, GraceAnnesh, Eannie'thecast, Guest, Merindukanmu, Guest.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Update-nya lama. **Akan diusahakan lebih cepat :) **Kurang suka sama Sasuke yang jahat. **Ahaha aku suka. **Lemonnya kapan? **Lime dulu ya. Pelan-pelan. **Hinata-nya kayak cewek murahan. **Pendapat aku pribadi sih ngga. Soalnya dia ngga nyerahin diri secara suka rela. Tapi hmm ya terserah pandangan readers sih. Pokoknya IMO Hinata bukan murahan. **Neji bakal bikin ulah? **Mungkin. **Sasuke ngga muncul lagi? **Dia lagi diskors dulu. **Aku takut pairing-nya SasuHina. **Aku kan udah nentuin pairing-nya. **Handycam 2 kapan, ya?** :| **First lemon-nya sama Naruto, kan? **:) **Hinata dikelilingin 3 cowok keren. **Kiba juga berperan loh. **Kapan-kapan bikin fictlet SasuHina dong. **Aku ngga bisa bikin fictlet. Tapi kalo fict rating T SasuHina aku pernah bikin di akun lain. **Aku SHL tapi aku lebih dukung NaruHina di sini. **Thanks :) **Kasihan Hinata di-****_bully _****terus. **Kalo ujung-ujungnya cinta sih aku ngga masalah haha. **Chap 6 pendek. **Chap 7 panjang nih. **Jangan ada pairing Sasuke sama yang lain. **:)

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"_Senpai_... bukanlah pria baik yang pantas dicintai..."

"Hei, sudahlah, Inuzuka! Mereka ini perempuan!"

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadaku, maka aku akan membantumu mencari Hinata."

"Ne-Neji-_nii_... a-apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	8. Hyuuga

**Previous Chapter :**

"A-Aku sudah selesai di sini..." Hinata memejamkan mata. Tangannya yang bergetar membenahi seluruh pakaian yang sempat dilepaskan oleh Naruto darinya. Hatinya terlanjur sakit. Ia harus pergi sebelum dirinya kembali memasuki perangkap seorang Namikaze Naruto yang berbahaya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. "Hinata, aku—"

"Terima k-kasih karena telah membuka pintu ini, _S-Senpai_..." Ia menyela dengan susah payah dan berdiri. "Selamat tinggal."

Dan di ruangan Bahasa, tertinggal Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini Hinata selalu menangis seharian di kamar. Ia sampai bolos tiga hari karenanya. Tidak berani masuk ke kelas.

Itu semua disebabkan karena kejadian di Jum'at lalu. Tindakan 'mengerikan' yang nyaris ia lakukan bersama Naruto di ruang Bahasa benar-benar menampar pipinya sendiri. Iyalah jelas, mereka nyaris melakukan seks. Itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak boleh ia lakukan sebelum menginjak usia dewasa. Tindakan yang hina dan tak terpuji. Bahkan Hinata merasa perlakuannya dengan Naruto saat itu lebih parah dari saat Sasuke menyerangnya di kamar mandi.

Kenapa Hinata beranggapan lebih parah? Karena ia sempat meladeni pancingan Naruto untuk melakukan _foreplay—_semacam pemanasan sebelum melakukan seks, lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak menolak; memperbolehkan kakak kelasnya untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam hingga mencium bibir dan menghisap dadanya dengan mulut. Jadi secara tak langsung bisa dianggap bahwa Hinata telah 'mempersilahkan' Naruto untuk mengambil harga dirinya sebagai perempuan baik-baik, kan?

Coba bayangkan, jika waktu itu ia tidak menghentikan Naruto, entahlah apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan di ruangan itu. Bisa saja keperawanannya direngut dengan sentakan-sentakan menggoda dari Naruto, saling mendesah, menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing, dan memberikan kenikmatan dunia selama sesaat. Namun pada akhirnya ia akan dibuang dan ditertawakan oleh pria itu di akhir. Nah, itu dia alasannya ia tidak mau bersama Naruto. Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Naruto. Ia masih takut pria itu bermuka dua. Ia tak ingin Naruto hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, lalu suatu saat nanti akan membuangnya jika ia sudah bosan. Hinata tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Oleh sebab itu, tak heran saat malam Hinata sering menangis berjam-jam di kamarnya, menyesali kedekatannya dengan Naruto. Sekarang saja Hinata sedang membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Kedua kakinya menghentak pelan kasur. "N-Na-Naruto-_senpai_... _b-baka_..."

Itulah yang sedari tadi keluar dari bibir tipisnya. sambil meremas bantal yang telah dia benamkan ke wajahnya, ia biarkan air matanya membanjiri serat-serat kain.

"_Senpai_... bukanlah pria baik yang pantas dicintai..."

.

.

.

**LOVE IN BOARDING**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | NaruHina & NejiHina | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship. | Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc. | Kalau ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Love In Boarding no VIII. **Hyuuga

.

.

Dan keesokan paginya, dengan mata yang masih sembab, Hinata memasuki ruangan kelasnya yang berada di lantai 6. Ruang Geografi. Semua pasang mata memperhatikannya sekali dua kali, mengamati, kemudian berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"Lihat, penampilannya benar-benar _standard_. Lebih cantik aku ke mana-mana."

"Dan kau harus lihat juga, itu dadanya sepertinya tidak alami. Pasti dioprasi besar-besaran."

"Apa jangan-jangan dia pakai ilmu hitam ya untuk menarik perhatian Naruto-_senpai_?"

"Iya tuh, bisa juga. Dan kau harus tau, aku juga dengar kalau Sasuke-_senpai_ juga sempat mendekatinya."

"Apa? Sasuke-_senpai_? Mana mungkin _senpai_ yang eksis seperti dia menyukai gadis biasa seperti Hyuuga itu!? Tidak adil!"

Hinata menghela nafas.

_Siapa juga yang senang didekati mereka?_

"Tapi tidak apa, katanya ada kakak kelas yang juga membencinya! Kemarin saja dia dikunci di kelas!"

"Hahaha, rasakan! Siapa suruh jadi perempuan sok cantik!"

Asal bukan mengenai Naruto dengan dirinya, Hinata masih sanggup mengabaikan mereka. Ia pilih bertopang dagu dan memandangi pemandangan di balik jendela transparan. Seandainya Hizashi—pamannya—menyekolahkannya ke sekolah negeri yang biasa, mungkin kehidupannya di SMA akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan yang sekarang. Lebih tentram dan lebih membuat rohaninya tak selalu tercekik seperti ini.

Seandainya Hizashi adalah ayahnya sendiri, bukan pamannya, mungkin ia akan memohon untuk dipindahkan dari sekolah ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Hei, hei, ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini wajahmu sudah pucat?" Mendadak ada suara bertanya. Hinata terkejut. Ia segera memutar kepalanya agar bisa memandangi sosok Kiba Inuzuka di sebelah.

"Ah, ya, Hinata." Kiba mengawali dengan menggaruk rambut coklat bagian belakangnya. "Kemarin Kurenai-_sensei _mencarimu. Dia tidak melihatmu datang ke pemeriksaan rutin."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas, lalu ia mengangguk. "I-Iya. Aku sempat ke bawah, tapi ke atas lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Keantusiasan Kiba membuat Hinata menelan ludah. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya ia sekali bisa menumpahkan curhatannya mengenai banyak hal ke Kiba. Tapi masalah yang ia tanggung ini terlalu berat dan terkesan ke aib, mungkin. Ia jadi tidak berani. Apalagi jika yang terkandung di dalam ceritanya itu adalah orang-orang seperti Naruto dan Sasuke, dua idola sekolah yang memiliki ketenaran yang di luar batas.

Daripada itu, memangnya Kiba percaya kalau dirinya sudah ditolong oleh Naruto di ruang Bahasa? Apa Kiba percaya kalau Naruto mengatakan cinta kepadanya? Dan apa Kiba juga mempercayai jika ia bilang Naruto nyaris mengajaknya bercinta di dalam kelas? Tidak mungkin, kan?

Hinata menutup keinginannya rapat-rapat. Bisa jadi dia malah dicap pembohong karena dianggap mengarang cerita.

"Hinata?"

Lamunan Hinata pecah. Terutama saat ia menyadari bahwa Kiba telah melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Eh? I-Iya? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa melamun?" Kiba memiringkan muka. "Tadi kan aku tanya; kau kenapa tidak ikut pemeriksaan rutin?"

"A-Aku..." Ia menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan. "Aku s-sakit. Jadi aku cuma tidur... di kamar."

"Tidur seharian?" Kiba tertawa, dia acak-acak poni rata Hinata sampai berantakan. "Tak kusangka kau tukang tidur juga..."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Yah, setidaknya berbicara dengan pria berambut coklat ini bisa membuatnya pikirannya tak lagi terfokus ke insiden lalu. Hinata jadi bisa lega sedikit. Lama mengobrol di tempat, Hinata melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding kelas. Bertepatan dengan itu, bel sekolah berdering nyaring. Seorang guru Geografi masuk ke ruangan dan sontak para murid duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Oh, iya. Duduk di tengah, mau? Teman-temanku juga ingin kenalan denganmu..."

Hinata mulanya ragu, tapi ia mengangguk karena ingin melangkah maju; ia ingin punya teman yang bisa membuatnya lupa sementara ke Naruto.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Nyaris dua minggu terlewat dengan damai. Perlahan-lahan kecemasan Hinata terangkat. Hinata bersyukur tak ada gosip miring mengenai dirinya dengan Naruto—setidaknya itulah yang ia ketahui. Siswa-siswi di kelasnya bersosialisasi seperti biasa. Oke, ada sih yang menghina atau mengucilkannya, tapi tak terlalu berlebihan. Naruto pun tak lagi mendatanginya, dan Sasuke? Entah, Hinata tidak tau betul. Yang penting dua _destroyer_ di kehidupannya itu tak pernah ia lihat lagi di asrama ini, mau itu di koridor, _lift_ atau kafetaria.

Makanya Hinata sekarang lebih sering berkumpul dengan rombongan Kiba. Mereka semua sedang berjalan ramai-ramai menuju Lab Biologi untuk bersiap-siap melakukan ujian praktik. Tak jarang Hinata diajak mengobrol oleh teman-teman Kiba yang berpenampilan seram namun baik dan jenaka. Semakin kenal membuat Hinata bisa nyaman bersama mereka. Tapi ketika mereka sampai ke lab, Hinata pamit ke toilet. Mumpung bel masuk istirahat belum berbunyi.

Hinata berjalan ke luar kelas dengan perasaan senang. Sebuah lekungan masih tercipta di bibir mungilnya. Sebab baru ia sadari, temannya jadi bertambah karena kebaikan Kiba. Mungkin kapan-kapan Hinata akan membuatkan pria itu resep _cookies_ andalannya yang banyak—sehingga teman-teman Kiba yang menyeramkan juga bisa ikut mencicip.

**Brukh.**

Belum sampai langkah yang kelima belas, Hinata mendapati bahunya menabrak seseorang. Ia mengadah dan menatap lurus ke depan, diam sesaat, lalu pandangannya mengeliling. Ternyata kini ada tiga kakak kelas yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Mereka ialah rombongan kelas 12, Hikari, Rika dan Sachi—dari gaya maupun wajah mereka yang berlapis _make up _tebal dan khas, Hinata merasa sosok-sosok itu tak lagi asing di matanya.

Dan mendadak pun ingatan Hinata muncul. Kalau tidak salah, mereka bertigalah yang telah menguncinya di ruang bahasa kemarin lusa. Lalu kenapa hari ini mereka berada di koridor kelas 11?

Hinata menelan ludah. Sebuah perasaan terancam merasuki tubuh ringkihnya. Apa jangan-jangan... mereka mencarinya?

Mencoba untuk menghindar, Hinata menundukkan kepala, mengucapkan maaf ke Rika—orang yang ia tabrak tadi—lalu mencari jalan lain. Berhubung ini sudah agak jauh dari kelas, lebih baik ia percepat langkah dan segera kabur. Awalnya Hinata pikir mereka bertiga akan langsung mengabaikannya begitu saja. Tapi nyatanya lain. Ketiga kakak kelas itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Hinata benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Dirinya di ambang bahaya. Oleh sebab itu Hinata yang panik langsung berlari. Niatnya ia masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet perempuan yang kosong dan bersembunyi, namun hal itu gagal, sebab sebelum pintu kamar mandi ia kunci rapat, Sachi telah mendobraknya sampai terbuka.

**Brakh!**

"—!"

Hikari menarik tangannya. "Hei, ke sini kau!"

Suara bernada tinggi tadi lantas membuat siswi-siswi lain di kawasan toilet yang luas itu menjadi gentar. Tak ingin terlibat, tanpa disuruh mereka segera pergi, sehingga menyisakan mereka berempat—Hinata yang tangannya kini telah dicengkram kuat-kuat oleh tiga seniornya di asrama ini.

**Bukh!**

Punggung Hinata sengaja dihempaskan ke dinding toilet yang terletak di sebelah wastafel. Kala dirinya meringis kesakitan mendapati punggungnya yang nyeri, Rika, siswi yang terlihat sadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kenapa mesti lari-lari sih? Bikin kesal saja."

Hinata memilih bungkam. Ia tau, apapun jawaban yang ia keluarkan dari bibirnya bisa mengakibatkan sebuah bencana.

"Jawab dong!" Sachi menendang kaki Hinata yang bergetar.

"Ma-Maaf..."

"Ck, apaan lagi nih? Kok minta maaf? Dasar tidak nyambung!"

Segala hinaan dan cacian keluar dari mereka bertiga. Dan yang lebih parahnya, semua cemoohan itu benar-benar aneh dan terkesan maksa. Hinata Hyuuga yang pendiam dan pemalu mereka sebut-sebut sebagai jalang yang hobi menggoda siswa lain. Dada suntikan silikon, munafik, sok jaim, atau bahkan muka oprasi plastik. Ah, seandainya Hinata adalah sesosok gadis tomboy yang pemberani, mungkin ia akan menentang semua hinaan itu dengan lantang.

"Sudahlah. Bicara sama dia sama saja bicara sama benda. Benar-benar bodoh."

Komentar Sachi disetujui oleh Hikari dan Rika. Tampaknya mereka sudah puas melabrak Hinata. Tapi sebagai perlakuan terakhir, Rika, gadis bersurai pendek setengkuk, mendekat ke Hinata. Dia ambil kedua pipi tembam adik kelasnya, lalu tersenyum sini. "Baiklah. Sebelum hal ini berakhir, aku ingin bertanya secara blak-blakan. Kudengar kemarin ada yang baru saja di tolong oleh Naruto di ruang bahasa nih?"

Hinata keringat dingin. Dapat dilihat dari gerakan lehernya bahwa ia menelan ludah. Apa mereka sudah tau soal Naruto yang menyentuhnya di sana?

"Dan... hmm..." Cengkraman jari-jarinya semakin kuat. "Apa jangan-jangan kau telah mengadukan perbuatan kami ke Naruto?"

Buru-buru ia menggeleng. "Ti-Tidak. Sama sekali tidak—"

"Bohong! Jawab yang jujur!"

"A-Aku jujur, _S-Senpai_..."

"Bagus! Awas kalau sampai mengadu!"

Rika kembali mendorongnya ke belakang. Hikari, siswi yang paling cantik diantara mereka bertiga, berkomentar. "Aku heran kenapa Naruto bisa tertarik dengan orang sok imut sepertimu." Matanya berpaling ke temannya yang tau-tau sudah memegang ember berisi air keran. "Siram dia."

Lantas dalam hitungan detik air di ember itu dilemparkan kencang-kencang ke arahnya. Hinata tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghindar. Karenanya ia cuma bisa memejamkan mata, merasakan adanya kehadiran air dingin yang menampar wajah dan tubuhnya dengan keras. Dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dan bukan hanya itu, Rika juga ikut menyiraminya dengan sebuah sabun keras yang sebenarnya digunakan untuk pembersih kloset. Seragamnya yang berwarna putih transparan.

Di sela tawa para senior yang menggelegar, dirinya hanya bisa menunduk dan terdiam. Dirinya terlalu takut untuk berbuat apa-apa, baru kali ini juga ia dilabrak. Walaupun ini tidak terlalu sesadis tayangan drama nasional, rasa seram yang ditimbulkan dari suasana ini benar-benar mencekamnya sampai beku di tempat.

**Cklek.**

Sampai tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang membuka pintu toilet.

"Ada siapa di toilet? Ini sudah bel. Suara tawa kalian terdengar sampai luar..."

Ada suara maskulin seorang pria yang menginterupsi. Siswi-siswi di dalam pun tersentak. Rika, Hikari dan Sachi yang mulanya memasang wajah jutek kini berubah panik. Dengan bisikan-bisikan saling menyalahkan, pada akhirnya mereka mengintip keluar. "Eh, Hyuuga-_sensei_? Kami tidak ada apa-apa kok. Rika sakit perut. Jadi kami menemaninya di sini."

Di dalam kamar mandi, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Siapa yang dimaksud Hyuuga di sana? Apa dirinya? Tapi kenapa ada embel-embel _'-sensei'?_ Apa orang itu berprofesi sebagai guru? Lalu kenapa marga mereka sama?

"Kau kan bisa ke UKS untuk minta obat?" Guru itu menjelaskan.

"Ah, iya, ya..." Mereka tertawa canggung.

"Lebih baik kalian segera ke atas. Jika ketahuan kalian bisa dihukum..."

Ketiga siswi kelas 12 itu mengangguk dan kemudian pamit untuk pergi, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hening sesaat. Setelah semenit berselang dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa _senpai-senpai_-nya itu akan kembali, Hinata berdiri dan meringis. Kulitnya jadi panas akibat cairan pembersih yang disiramkan ke bahunya. Segeralah ia mencucinya di wastafel. Dan di keadaan ini Hinata memandang pantulannya di cermin. Keadaannya basah kuyup. Tidak total sih, tapi rambutnya jadi lepek dan _bra_ hitam di balik baju kemejanya kini transparan. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar kalau begini?

**Cklek.**

Lagi, ada suara pintu masuk toilet yang dibuka. Hinata menoleh dengan raut terkejut. Ia kira itu tiga serangkai yang barusan mem-bully-nya. Tapi nyatanya lain. Orang itu adalah... sesosok manusia yang jauh lebih mengejutnya dibanding mereka. Dia adalah pria dewasa bersurai coklat panjang. Paras tegas dengan raut wajah tampan. Tubuh tegapnya dibalut kemeja hitam yang dipadu dengan jas putih panjang.

Itu Neji. Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Jantungnya berdentum tak nyaman. Kenapa ada Neji? Kenapa ada Neji di asramanya? Kenapa ada dia di sini?

Neji—yang kelihatan tak sadar bahwa gadis bersurai biru tua itu adalah Hinata—berjalan masuk dan mendekat. "Dugaanku benar, masih ada satu orang di sini." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, berniat menyentuh bahu Hinata. "Dan kenapa bajumu basah? Kau—"

"Le-Lepas!"

Kedua iris lavender Neji yang serupa dengan miliknya lantas terbelalak saat ia menyadari bahwa murid itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, adik sepupunya. "Hinata? Kau... kenapa di sini?"

"I-Itu pertanyaanku! Kenapa Neji-_nii_ ada di sekolahku!?" Ucap Hinata, kini dia terlihat gelisah—jauh lebih gelisah dibandingkan yang tadi. Sebagian besar karena pakaiannya yang saat ini tembus pandang, mungkin. Hinata kan tau seberapa liarnya pria ini apabila sudah berduaan dengannya. Bawaannya Neji pasti ingin memperkosanya setiap saat. Tapi Neji yang ada di hadapannya kini benar-benar terlihat lain. Bukannya memberikan tatapan tajam yang penuh nafsu, ia malah memasang raut bingung. Ingin mendekat tapi tak ingin membuat Hinata berteriak.

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Aku dokter panggilan sekolah. Aku sedang bekerja sebentar."

Hinata menggeleng, tetap tak menerima. "Pokoknya t-tolong jangan m-mendekat!"

Mendengar bisikan Hinata, Neji terbingung. "Apa maksudmu, Hinata? aku mau menolongmu. Kau kedinginan, kan?"

Tidak.

Neji yang dikenalnya bukanlah orang yang seperti ini. Neji bukanlah sesosok pria yang baik dan ingin membantunya secara cuma-cuma. Dia adalah serigala terlicik dari sekerumunan serigala yang berniat memangsa domba. Namun kala Hinata telah berada di sudut dan Neji mendatanginya, Hinata memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, merosot di lantai dan memeluk diri. Kedua matanya terpejam dan kepalanya tertunduk. Sempat ia kira Neji akan menghabisinya hari ini. Menghabisi dalam maksud memperkosanya.

Tapi nyatanya lain. Apa yang didapatkannya saat ini malah hal yang berlawanan.

Sebab cuma ada pelukan hangat yang Neji berikan. Tak lebih. Tak ada nafsu, gairah atau apapun yang membeludak atau mencurigakan. Lantas ia berbisik menenangkan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka, kan?" Suara Neji yang lembut dan pelan benar-benar mencerminkan simpati. Dan terus terang saja, Hinata akui tubuh pria itu hangat—walau ia sempat tegang akibat rasa takut yang samar-samar terasa. "Tapi jangan takut lagi. Kakak ada di sini..."

Masih di posisi diam, kedua mata Hinata terbuka lebar karena tak menyangka.

Kenapa sifat Neji... jadi berubah 180 derajat dari yang dulu?

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Jam pertama di hari Kamis; guru kelas 12-B gabut. Gabut—gaji buta—maksudnya, jam pelajaran tetap berlangsung, sedangkan gurunya tidak datang. Karena itulah murid-murid kelas 12 yang diajarnya ini sedang menjalani waktu bebasnya dengan suka cita.

Di tempatnya terduduk, Shikamaru Nara menatap malas Naruto yang sedang menumpukkan wajah ke lipatan kedua tangannya di meja. Jika diperhatikan, kalau tidak salah sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu sahabat pirangnya jadi sering menampilkan ekspresi suntuk dan tak bersemangat. Coba saja lihat sendiri, di bangku kanannya, Naruto yang posisi tidurannya memejamkan mata. Alisnya tertekuk tak nyama dan terkadang ia menggumam gerutuan tidak jelas, seperti contohnya 'sialan', 'ck', 'bodoh', '_kuso_' sampai 'brengsek_',_ yang tidak tau untuk siapa.

Tak lazim, kan? Benar-benar seperti bukan Naruto Namikaze yang ia kenal.

"Ada apa?" Bersamaan dengan gerak merenggangkan badan, Shikamaru menendang kaki kursi Naruto. Pria itu masih tak berkutik di tempatnya. "_Bad mood_, eh?"

Naruto mendadak langsung menegakan badannya, lalu ia mengernyit sinis. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, uang jajanmu dipotong ya karena barusan ketahuan menghamili anak orang?"

"Kurang ajar..." Naruto meliriknya sinis. Shikamaru tertawa singkat.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab sih."

"Cih." Naruto membuang muka. "Habis pertanyaanmu menyebalkan, Shika."

"Jadi aku harus bertanya yang seperti apa?"

Benar-benar obrolan tidak penting.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, tak membalas. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berdecak. Kepalanya ia benamkan ke lipatan kedua tangan. Mengayunkan kaki, mendadak menggeram, serta menghela nafas panjang. Pokoknya selama lima menit Shikamaru memperhatikan Naruto di keheningan ini, pria itu terus saja grasak-grusuk mencari posisi nyaman. Jelas Shikamaru tau bahwa ada yang salah dengan otak si pemilik rambut jabrik itu. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Lagi mikirin cewek, keuangan, pendidikan, masa depan atau apa?"

"Tidak semua." Bantahnya, berbohong dengan mulus. "Aku hanya kesal—buku catatan Shino hilang saat kupinjam, dia tidak akan sudi lagi memberikanku contekan."

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_. "_Mendokusai_..."

"Kau sih pelit, tidak mau memberikan jawaban di tiap ulangan!" Naruto ngomel. "Tidur terus! Baru bangun saat detik-detik terakhir!"

"Aku memang cuma bisa menjawab lembar jawaban saat 15 menit terakhir. Lagi pula salahmu sendiri tidak belajar..." Ujar pria berkuncir satu itu. Naruto meletakkan pipinya di permukaan meja, lalu ia menghela nafas. Dia biarkan kedua matanya terbuka. Iris _sapphire_-nya menatap lurus ke sebuah sudut dengan tatapan menerawang. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari Jum'at kemarin kau ke mana, Naruto?"

"Kan aku mau mencari buku Shino di atas."

"Kenapa tidak kembali ke aula?"

"Malas. Aku langsung tidur di kamar."

"Apa iya?" Shikamaru diam sebentar. "Tapi dari gosip-gosip yang beredar, aku dengar kau sempat 'bermain' dengan adik kelas di ruang bahasa, ya?"

Naruto terdiam. Matanya pelan-pelan terpejam. "Jangan mengada-ada kalau tidak ada bukti."

"Ada bukti berupa rekaman. Aku tau dari Genma." Katanya. Genma adalah ketua teknisi di Konoha_ Boarding School_. Sebagai dua orang yang sama-sama suka merokok sambil melihat langit, Shikamaru cukup dekat dengannya. "Aku tidak melarangmu. Tapi sebaiknya jangan di ruang kelas. Apa kau tidak khawatir ada CCTV di kelas yang merekam kalian? Mau jadi tontonan dari orang-orang mesum di _youtube_, hah? Masih untung kau adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Jika tidak, mungkin petugas CCTV akan berani menjual video kalian ke mana-mana."

Naruto mendengus. Peduli setan—toh, ia berkuasa di sini. Uang yang ia miliki juga mampu membuat rekaman tersebut hilang dalam hitungan detik. Tapi rasanya memang agak malu juga ya kalau _playboy_ seterkenal dirinya ketahuan ditolak oleh adik kelas secara mentah-mentah?

"Karena itu, Naruto, aku sarankan kau—"

"_Enough_, Shikamaru." Naruto menyelanya. Ia memindahkan tumpuan tangannya ke pipi yang lain—sehingga kali ini ia bisa membelakangi pria berkuncir satu itu. "Jangan bahas dia."

Shikamaru nurut. Dia pandangi ekspresi Naruto dengan seksama. Tampaknya kegalauan Naruto sedang tertumpu di titik tertinggi. Iba, Shikamaru pun menghela nafas dan menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Oke. Terserah."

**SREEK!**

"Hei, kalian bertiga!"

Mendadak terdengar suara pintu geser yang dibuka dengan kencang. Suara yang sangat mencolok itu mengundang puluhan pasang mata langsung menatap ke arah depan. Melihat ada seorang siswa laki-laki yang sebelumnya berteriak ke arah kelas. Naruto yang sebelumnya enggan mengangkat kepala jadi kesal dan mengadah. "Ck, ada apaan sih—?"

Naruto menghentikan laju omongan. Pria itu terdiam. tentu karena sosok yang baru saja masuk dan menghampiri ketiga siswi yang awalnya sedang mengobrol di belakang itu lumayan _familiar_ di matanya;** s**urai coklat acak-acakan, kedua mata hitam legam yang tajam, serta tingkah laku yang lumayan serampangan. Biasa disebut-sebut sebagai Naruto Namikaze versi kelas 11. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba Inuzuka?

**Brakh!**

Pria itu menggebrak meja siswi-siswi yang sedang terdiam itu, lalu berseru kencang. "Di mana Hinata!?"

"A-Apaan sih? Mana kami tau!?" Sachi yang tidak berani dengan pria yang marah segera memalingkan wajah.

_Apa katanya? Hinata? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?—_Naruto terbelalak.

Kiba tidak bisa terima. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal. "Jelas-jelas aku dapat kabar kalau Hinata kalian _bully_ di toilet! Dan sekarang dia sudah tidak ada di sana!"

"Kami tidak tau! Lagi pula kenapa kau yang marah sih!? Dia kan bisa saja sudah kembali ke kamarnya!"

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya! Pokoknya cepat tanggung jawab mencarinya!"

"Kenapa kami!?"

"Karena kalian yang mem-_bully_-nya, dasar _senior_ sialan—!" Omongan Kiba terhenti saat ada murid kelas 12 lain yang melerainya.

"Hei, sudahlah, Inuzuka! Mereka ini perempuan!"

"Tidak bisa!" Kiba mendorong keras siswa itu. "Hinata adalah temanku! Cepat kembalikan dia!"

"Oke, kami jujur memang sempat mem-_bully_-nya!" Rika menimpali dengan suara cemas. "Tapi perbuatan kami sempat dilihat oleh Hyuuga-_sensei_—pimpinan dokter yang melakukan pemeriksaan rutin! Jadi kami meninggalkan dia di toilet! Selanjutnya kami serius tidak tau dia di mana!"

"Bohong! Dia tidak ada di toilet! Kalian pasti membawanya ke suatu tempat!"

"Jangan asal menuduh!"

Kiba berdesis kesal. Dari raut wajah dan juga penampilannya, tampaknya ia sudah lumayan frustasi mencari-cari Hinata ke mana-mana. Padahal jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi. Kiba berharap dengan datangnya ia ke kelas ini bisa mendapatkan sebuah informasi yang berarti, namun sayang nyatanya di sini sama saja—ia tetap tidak tau Hinata di mana. Karenanya Kiba akan berjalan keluar dan lanjut mencari Hinata, hanya saja sebelum ia memegang kenop pintu, mendadak ada yang menahannya.

**Grep.**

Pergelangan tangan Kiba dicengkram kuat-kuat.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadaku, maka aku akan membantumu mencari Hinata." Ujarnya, serius.

Itu Naruto. Naruto Namikaze.

Kedua mata Kiba terbelalak, sedangkan di lain meja, Shikamaru Nara yang masih duduk santai di bangkunya itu mengeluarkan sebuah senyum. Baru kali ini ia mendapati sahabatnya terlihat benar-benar serius ke seorang perempuan.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di ruangan kesehatan, Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku kecil yang tersedia di depan meja kerja milik Neji. Gadis itu masih sibuk menutupi lekuk tubuhnya dengan tangan. Itu semua dikarenakan oleh pakaian basah yang masih ia kenakan. Seragam putihnya menjadi transparan akibat air. _Bra_ hitam dan lekuk langsing dari dada dan pinggangnya benar-benar terekspos ke mana-mana. Neji yang baru saja menemukan handuk di salah satu lemari mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Ia bentangkan kain tebal itu, lalu ia melingkarinya ke tubuh ringkih milik Hinata.

"Keringkan dulu tubuhmu dengan handuk. Aku akan mencarikanmu pakaian ganti."

Mendengar suara bariton Neji, Hinata pun sedikit menunduk. Ia malu dirinya sedang dipergoki sedang di-_bully_ oleh kakak sepupunya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, kan Neji adalah orang yang—

Ah, tunggu.

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak was-was dengan sikap mencurigakan yang ditunjukkan oleh Neji? Bukannya Neji adalah pria beringas yang selalu terobsesi untuk menyentuhnya? Lalu kenapa Hinata mau-mau saja dibawa ke ruangan tertutup yang hanya memuat mereka berdua di dalamnya?

Sembari mengeratkan kain handuk di tubuhnya, Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Neji yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari deretan bawah. Tak lama lagi, pria itu pasti akan memperlakukannya dengan buruk...

**Set.**

Mendadak Neji menoleh. Kedua mata yang memiliki iris serupa itu bertemu. Namun sebelum sedetik terlewat, Hinata langsung memalingkan wajah dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Suara bariton tersebut mengalun tenang, seolah tanpa maksud.

"T-Ti-Tidak..."

Pria berjas itu pun menghela nafas, lalu ia langsung berdiri, lalu menyodorkan sebuah seragam berukuran M yang masih baru. Setelah menerimanya, Hinata terdiam. Tatapannya lurus menatap seragam baru yang masih dibungkus plastik bening itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Sambil mengisi bangku hitam di hadapannya, Neji bertanya. Gaya pembawaannya masih sama, tenang dan memancarkan kedewasaan. Hinata yang terus mengamatinya lantas mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengganti baju. Gunakan ruangan di sana." Neji menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang hanya ditutupi oleh tirai hijau yang lumayan tebal.

Hinata menelan ludah. Walau ruangan tersebut terlihat seperti _changing_ _room_ yang ada di _mall-mall_ pada normalnya, tetap saja gadis itu merasa cemas. Masalahnya tempat yang ditutupi tirai itu sama sekali tidak bisa dikunci. Bagaimana kalau Neji tiba-tiba masuk saat dirinya sedang melepaskan pakaian? Hinata tak mau itu terjadi. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk positif _thinking, _ia buyarkan pemikiran itu dari otaknya yang sempit. Namun Hinata tetap tak bisa menuruti apa kata Neji. Berganti baju di sini benar-benar tak aman.

"M-Mungkin... aku bisa menunggu pakaianku... kering."

Neji terlihat heran, tapi ia mengangguk paham. Sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya yang empuk, Neji menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau bisa menunggu pakaianmu kering kalau kau yakin dirimu tak akan terserang flu."

"Mm, a-aku yakin..."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Neji masih memperhatikannya, dan Hinata masih menghindari tatapannya.

Aneh. Ini seperti bukan Neji Hyuuga yang asli.

Setaunya, pria itu tidak mungkin sebaik dan seramah ini. Neji yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang selalu menghinanya setiap saat. Dimulai merendahkan harga dirinya, menyebutnya sebagai jalang, dan menyentuh tubuhnya dengan berbagai cara yang berasaskan paksaan. Bahkan sudah berapa kali Neji nyaris memperkosa saat dulu mereka berada di satu atap. Tapi sekarang berbeda, pria yang terbalut jas putih panjang ini adalah sosok yang berbeda.

Tapi sebenarnya... ada apa dengan Neji?

"Kau takut kepadaku, Hinata?"

Pertanyaaan dadakan dari Neji membuat Hinata merasa seperti tercubit. Bersama gerak ragu, ia menatap mata Neji sekilas dan meluruskan kalimat yang sempat diutarakan Neji. "Ti-Tidak juga..."

"Aku tau kau berbohong..." Neji mencoba menampik. Salah satu tangannya terulur ke kepala sang adik. Takut, Hinata memejamkan mata dan menunduk. Tapi kemudian yang ia rasakan saat ini bukanlah jambakan, cengkraman kencang atau tamparan, melainkan sebuah usapan lembut di ubun-ubunnya. Hinata terkejut sampai bulu kuduknya meremang. "Tapi asal kau tau saja, aku sudah berubah."

"Eh?" Hinata tercengang.

Apa...?

Apa yang barusan... dia bilang?

"Sebelumnya aku telah banyak melakukan hal buruk kepadamu. Aku sadar..." Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang lewat hidung. "Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengubah sikap. Membuang segala hal jahat dari pikiran dan hati. Berusaha berperilaku baik seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh keluarga Hyuuga yang bermartabat tinggi..." Ia sedikit menunduk. Terpancar rasa penyesalan yang paling dalam dari sorotan matanya yang redup. "Dan aku minta maaf, Hinata. Sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Dan kalau kau sudi, tolong lupakan juga segala tindakan burukku di masa lalu."

Hinata memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Jadi ini benar?

Ini bukan mimpi... kalau Neji... sudah berubah? Tapi kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Apa alasannya? Apa Hizashi, ayah dari Neji sekaligus paman Hinata, telah tau sifat buruk anaknya dan telah menceramahinya mati-matian agar Neji bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik?

"Lalu..." Neji memandang Hinata dengan senyuman, memecahkan lamunan gadis itu mengenai dirinya. "Apa kau mau memaafkanku, Hinata?"

Hinata meringis lemah. Meski rasanya sulit memaafkan Neji, ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia terharu saat mengetahui kakaknya yang arogan itu memilih untuk berubah. Ini adalah suatu keajaiban. Harapannya sejak dulu yang terwujud secara nyata.

"I-Iya... _Niisan_... tentu saja."

"Terima kasih..." Neji tersenyum. Iris lavender yang sebelumnya sangat ditakuti Hinata itu kini berubah menjadi mata yang indah dan memukau di pikirannya. Persis seperti Hizashi Hyuuga yang berwibawa dan selalu baik dengannya.

Hinata balas tersenyum.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Hinata kembali menatapnya. "Eng... sedikit. Kenapa?"

"Hidungmu memerah. Mungkin kau butuh teh sebagai penghangat." Neji berdiri. Bersamaan dengan Hinata yang menyentuh hidungnya sendiri dengan malu, pria bertubuh tegap itu berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terdapat beberapa termos dan gelas. "Mau kopi?"

"Ada teh?"

"Ada."

"Kalau begitu teh saja..."

"Baiklah. Kurasa teh _ceylon _bisa menjadi pilihan yang cocok. Akan kuseduhkan untukmu."

Hinata mengangguk singkat. Ia memilih menunggu Neji di tempatnya sambil mengeringkan uraian rambut panjangnya. Tapi sayangnya ada udang di balik batu. Ketika Neji sudah memunggungi Hinata, raut ramah ala Neji yang sebelumnya terpajang menjadi berbeda—berubah drastis. Dengan seringai yang kini hadir di lekungan bibirnya, ia menaruh sebuah serbuk putih dari sebuah bungkusan aneh ke dalam permukaan gelas. Ia segera tutupi serbuk itu dengan beberapa lembar daun teh dan juga siraman air hangat.

Setelah selesai, Neji meletakkan secangkir teh buatannya ke meja yang terletak di hadapan Hinata. Hinata meminum teh dengan segaris senyuman kecil di bibir. Namun tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada dua ekor mata yang terus memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Mata elang Neji Hyuuga yang tajam dan penuh maksud. Sampai-sampai ia tidak berbicara ataupun bergerak sampai sepuluh detik ke depan.

Sampai akhirnya setelah tegukan kelima, Hinata menaruh cangkir teh itu ke piringan. Ia terdiam, tak bersuara. Dan perlahan-lahan pandangannya berubah menjadi sayu. Tak perlu waktu lama, cukup lima menitan, wajah Hinata pun memerah. Diawali dengan meneguk ludah ia mengipaskan satu tangannya ke wajah, posisi duduknya pun berganti-ganti mencari posisi nyaman.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Keluarlah sebuah seringai jahat di paras sang kakak sepupu.

Bola mata Hinata bergerak, ia menatap mata Neji. Pandangannya menjadi cemas. Giginya juga menggigit bibir bawahnya secara tiba-tiba. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari pori-pori kening dan lehernya. Neji tertawa dalam hati. Segala gerak-gerik Hinata lah yang membuat Neji terus mengamatinya.

"Ne-Neji-_nii_... a-apa AC ruangan ini mati?"

"Kurasa tidak." Ia menjawab dengan nada pelan. "Tapi aku bisa mematikannya kalau kau terlalu kedinginan."

"Ja-Jangan..." Hinata menggeleng cepat. Detak jantungnya memburu, nafasnya terengah, tubuhnya bergetar. Seperti ada yang aneh pada saluran darah yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Keadaannya saat ini ibarat seorang atlet yang baru saja berlari ratus meter di kejuaraan. "A-Aku justru kepanasan..."

**Srek.**

"Ah, p-panas..."

Bersamaan dengan Hinata yang berdiri tegak, handuk lembab yang melilit tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai di dekat kakinya. Tereksposlah tubuh Hinata yang cuma memakai pakaian basah transparan. Tak hanya itu, Hinata juga menampilkan wajah kelelahan yang terlihat memelas. Jemari tangannya yang lentik ikut membuka kancing teratas dari kemejanya. Pandangan dari dua mata sayunya tetap lurus ke arah Neji seorang.

"Ne-Neji-_nii_..." Lirihnya. "A-Apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

Pria berambut panjang itu kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang pasien seraya mendengus.

"Itu hanya obat..." Katanya, setelah ia benar-benar mengubah wajah ramahnya menjadi sosok Neji Hyuuga yang 'dulu' Hinata kenal. Sosok Neji Hyuuga yang jahat dan licik. "Obat... yang akan membuatmu... menjadi milikku, Hinata." Kemudian ia tertawa penuh nafsu.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Ngga ada yang bisa kuucapkan selain permintaan maaf. Terima kasih bagi yang masih setia nungguin fict lapukan ini.**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Guest, Me, aizy-evilkyu, Setsuna-yami, Nagasaki, Guest, Guest, wowputri, utsukushi hana-chan, Soputan, andypraze, Guest, kurama no yokay, Misti Chan, Manguni, Guest, Amu B, rui chan, 2nd silent reader, Guest, shiina namikaze, Katsumi, HiSa Pyon, astia morichan, SMAN1RHLOVMHPxUztad, o-O rambu no baka, Ayzhar, Capung Idiot, hyunkjh, bala-san dewa hikikomori, Guest, Kamikaze, Guest, Hyuuga Uzumaki, Zaoldyeck13, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Waraney, Yukoki Kazaqi, Guest, stillewolfie, Fitria Toushiro, Guest, Guest, Inoue Kazeka, anzuka16, Red's, GraceAnnesh, Nalula zurachan, Lactobacillus, Guest, Dewa perang, Guest, Guest2, Reader, Guest, Joan Hozuki SKY23, Rhe Muliya Young, Hima Maa, Mxxx, Namikaze Aira-chan, Mina-san, Jeanimint, Guest, Restyviolet, Vampire Uchiha, Durara, Arikashi, ais, Chimunk-NHL, NaruGankster, hinahime7, B-M, Re, Hyde'riku, Matsuri344, Guest, elisialorento, Mui, Yumiko Harvey, Minato Malik Ibrahim, genin hime, panglima-perang-cinta-7, Chy karin, August Atcherryd, hime-sama, A Reader, Kushina, Adila137, chunin, altadinata, akun gue lupa password, yg tidak sabar, uzumakikiroi, UchihaReven, hinatalovers, Guest, kujyou-okira, Sangat Penasaran, miuro, Uchiha ara, Kyoko ni aru, HinaHimeLovers8, Akane-Rihime.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Kenapa ngga update-update? **Maaf mengecewakan. **Apa hubungan NaruHina bakal merenggang? **Di chap ini sih iya. **Buat Naruto cemburu dong.**:) **Pengen mukulin Neji. **Ahaha. **Lemon mana lemon? **Di mana, ya? **Sasuke ngerebut Hinata dong. **Tunggu skorsing Sasuke selesai dulu. **Fict ngga bagus gini kenapa review-nya banyak? **Wah, entah, ya. Jangan tanya aku. Tapi emang review itu ngga nentuin bagus atau ngganya fict kok. Toh, aku kalo baca fict ngga pernah liat jumlah review :) **Ceritanya mudah ditebak. **Oh, kalau begitu silahkan ditebak jalan cerita kedepannya. **Cara penulisannya amburadul. **Saat ini aku belom tau letak kesalahan penulisanku, tapi kalo udah tau, kuusahain benerin. **Sorry kalo reviewnya kasar. **Ngga apa. Udah biasa. **Handycam 2 kapan update? **Ternyata aku ngga bisa kalau Febuari atau Maret. Awal April, ya. **Akun Sansan yang satunya apa? **Bukan akun eksis juga sih (sama kayak yang inilah), tapi silahkan ditebak. **Naruto playboy. **Doain aja dia sembuh karena cintanya ke Hinata. **NejiHina-nya sedikit. **Iya, ini udah dibanyakin. **Sansan ada FB? **Ada, tapi karena suatu alasan, aku ngga bisa aktif jadi 'Sansan' di sana. Gomen.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Tapi aku cuma mau bilang, kalau kau cuma mempermainkan Hinata, jauhi dia. Tapi kalau kau serius mau menanggapi hatinya, jangan buat dia sedih ataupun kecewa."

"Ne-Neji... mau apa...?"

"Kau sudah basah Hinata. Sepertinya kita akan melompat ke tahap berikutnya."

"H-Hei, apa-apaan kau ini! Sana tidur!"

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	9. Terulang

**Previous Chap :**

"Ah, p-panas..."

Bersamaan dengan Hinata yang berdiri tegak, handuk lembab yang melilit tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai di dekat kakinya. Tereksposlah tubuh Hinata yang cuma memakai pakaian basah transparan. Tak hanya itu, Hinata juga menampilkan wajah kelelahan yang terlihat memelas. Jemari tangannya yang lentik ikut membuka kancing teratas dari kemejanya. Pandangan dari dua mata sayunya tetap lurus ke arah Neji seorang.

"Ne-Neji-_nii_..." Lirihnya. "A-Apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

Pria berambut panjang itu kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang pasien seraya mendengus.

"Itu hanya obat..." Katanya, setelah ia benar-benar mengubah wajah ramahnya menjadi sosok Neji Hyuuga yang 'dulu' Hinata kenal. Sosok Neji Hyuuga yang jahat dan licik. "Obat... yang akan membuatmu... menjadi milikku, Hinata." Kemudian ia tertawa penuh nafsu.

.

.

Bangku kerja Neji berdecit, menandakan pria itu telah beranjak dari sana. Kedua kakinya yang terlapis sepatu pantofel melangkah. Serta mata tajam yang memandangi Hinata, ia menyeringai. Lambat laun tangannya melepaskan jas praktiknya begitu saja ke lantai. Sementara itu di tempatnya terduduk, mata sayu Hinata terus memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa meriang bercampur takut. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang bergejolak aneh. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

Sewaktu Neji sudah sampai di depannya, ia ambil dulu gelas yang masih gadis itu pegang untuk dia amankan ke meja, lalu ia putar bangku Hinata agar posisi mereka berhadapan. Tersenyum penuh makna, Neji mencondongkan wajah ke Hinata, membelai pipinya. "Hinata, bisa kau lepaskan bajuku...?"

Bersama nafas yang sedikit tersengal Hinata menggeleng panik. Ekspresi ketakutannya semakin kentara. Reaksi obat masih jalan 75%. Neji berdecak pelan lalu memaksa tangan Hinata meraih kemejanya. "Kau harus mematuhi segala perkataanku, tak ada pengecualian..." Nadanya memberat. Hinata yang tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih akibat obat biru yang diberikan Neji dengan enggan mengikuti perintahnya. Satu per satu kancing kemeja Neji ia buka dengan gerakan lambat. Neji senang mendapati perilaku itu dari Hinata dan menarik dagunya. Ia cium bibir lembut Hinata, sekali.

Neji merendahkan badan, menghimpit tubuh Hinata. Kemudian tangannya bergerak maju, meraba dan meremas pelan dada Hinata yang lembut.

"Enh, _N_-_Niisan_..."

Neji melepas ciumannya dan terkekeh sinis. "Tak kusangka, hari-hari yang sudah lama kuimpikan ini akhirnya datang..." Ia berbisik sambil menanggalkan sisa-sisa pakaiannya. Menampilkan sosok kekar milik pria berambut coklat panjang. "Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Iya, kan... Hinata?"

Pandangan mata Hinata menggelap. Detik ini efek samping obat sudah menguasainya. Maka dari itu Hinata tersenyum tersenyum patuh. pipinya memerah. Dan tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan keringat.

"Iya, Neji-_nii_..."

.

.

.

**LOVE IN BOARDING**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | NaruHina & SasuHina & NejiHina | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship. | Warning : ****AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes, etc. ****| Jika ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi.**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Love in Boarding no IX. **Terulang  


.

.

Beralih ke luar ruangan, suara langkah dari dua pria memenuhi koridor lantai 5. Pelaku dari keberisikan itu ialah Naruto Namikaze dan Kiba Inuzuka. Tujuan mereka satu, yaitu mencari Hinata Hyuuga yang belum lama ini menghilang.

Hanya untuk menemukan gadis yang mulanya sempat kena _bully_-an kakak kelas itu, Naruto bahkan berani-berani saja melakukan tindakan kurang ajar; contohnya segala ruangan belajar dibuka kasar olehnya. Tak peduli di sana ada guru yang lagi mengajar atau sekedar ruangan kosong. Yang penting ia harus mencari Hinata ke segala sisi sekolahan ini dengan teliti, tidak boleh ada satu pun yang terlewat olehnya. Tapi masalahnya tidak semua ruangan bisa ia buka begitu saja. Ada yang terkunci. Seperti ruang _janitor_ dan ruang arsip, misalnya.

**Ckrek!**

Dan kali ini ia mendapati pintu ruang kesehatan yang kenopnya tak bisa ia putar. "Sialan! Harusnya aku memegang kunci cadangan seluruh ruangan!" Naruto menggeram kesal. Namun karena Naruto tidak mau terlalu mengulurkan waktu, ia berniat mengambil kunci di ruang staf lantai 1. Mulanya ia berlari, namun setelah beberapa detik kedua tungkai kakinya memelan sampai berhenti di tengah jalan. Naruto sedikit mengernyit. "Tapi... untuk apa ruang kesehatan dikunci segala? Di mana penjaganya?"

Bukannya itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar?

"Hei, Naruto, bagaimana keadaan lantai 5 bagian timur?"

Sebuah suara memecahkan lamunan Naruto. Ia meluruskan pandangan, dan melihat Kiba Inuzuka yang sedang mendatanginya. Keadaan siswa kelas XI bersurai coklat acak-acakan itu juga sama, terlihat lelah karena sudah keliling ke sana-ke mari.

"Tidak ada."

"Tsch, lantai 5 barat juga tidak ada." Kiba mengerang kesal. Keduanya sudah teramat lelah menelusuri segala ruangan dari gedung asrama belasan lantai ini. Segala pintu dia ketuki untuk memeriksa siapa saja di dalam. Kalau tak ada, maka mereka akan repot-repot bertanya 'apa kau melihat Hinata Hyuuga?' kepada mereka yang bahkan tidak mengenal gadis yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Tapi kalau dari lantai atas sampai bawah saja mereka tidak menemukan Hinata, sekarang harus ke mana mereka mencari? Mana mungkin kan Hinata kabur keluar asrama? Penjagaan asrama ini ketat, kalau mau keluar kau harus mengurus beberapa surat izin terlebih dulu.

"Inuzuka-_san_?" Suara wanita mendadak terdengar sebelum keduanya akan beralih ke lantai 4. Dia adalah Kurenai Yuuhi, seorang guru cantik bermata _ruby_. Ia juga kaget saat melihat si pirang Naruto di sebelah murid didiknya. "Eh, Namikaze-_san_, ternyata kau juga ada di sini..."

"Kurenai-_sensei_... ada apa?"

Kurenai menghela nafas dulu. Ia sedikit mengasihani penampilan dua pelajar di depannya yang sudah berlumuran keringat hanya karena mencari seorang gadis yang hilang di tengah gedung besar nan luas ini. "Kau yang sempat bertanya tentang keberadaan Hinata di ruang guru, kan? Dan karena aku mendapatkan informasi, aku cepat-cepat mencarimu ke sini..."

Naruto dan Kiba kompak terbelalak lebar. "Apa? Jangan-jangan _Sensei_ sudah tau Hinata di mana?"

Kurenai mengangguk pelan. "Iya, kurang lebih begitu. Aku belum tau pasti, tapi dari kamera CCTV yang terpajang di koridor, kelihatannya Hinata lagi bersama Hyuuga Neji di ruang kesehatan."

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"Beliau adalah kakak sepupunya Hinata."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Kemungkinan besar di sana Hinata lagi istirahat. Jadi ada baiknya kalian jangan mengganggunya dulu..."

Bukannya mengerang kesal merutuki Hinata—karena nyatanya gadis itu sudah beristirahat dari tadi—Naruto dan Kiba malah menghembuskan nafas lega. Mereka teramat sangat bersyukur mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata sudah di zona aman. Setidaknya ia tidak terkunci lagi atau nangis sendirian di suatu tempat.

Dan untuk Naruto, ia memang cukup lega. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Dia menatap ke sekeliling dengan mata menyipit. Tapi ia lupa itu apa.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, _Sensei_..." Kiba menimpali.

"Dan untuk kalian, baliklah ke kamar masing-masing dan mandi. Badan kalian pasti tidak nyaman kalau berkeringat seperti itu. Tapi jangan lupa, sesudah mandi langsung kembali ke kelas, ya? Jangan malah mendekam di kamar." Kurenai tersenyum, ia tepuk bahu Kiba, dan tak lupa melemparkan pandangan teduh ke Naruto. "Bukannya pilih kasih atau apa. Saya hanya memaklumi kalian yang sudah baik ke Hinata Hyuuga. Baru-baru ini aku dengar gosip kalau dia di-_bully_ sama angkatan kelas XII, kan? Karena itu saya beri kalian dispensasi karena telah bolos pelajaran demi mencarinya."

"Baik, _Sensei_."

Kurenai berjalan ke ujung koridor dan hilang di balik pintu _lift_. Kiba mendesah pelan dan melirik _senpai_-nya sambil menyibak poni rambut yang lepek. "Fuh, syukurlah. Setidaknya dia baik-baik aja." Dan baru ia sadari bahwa Naruto entah kenapa masih terbengong di tempatnya berdiri. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng. "O-Oh, tidak. Aku tidak apa." Katanya. "Yang penting temanmu itu sudah ketemu."

Kiba mengernyitkan alis. Ia panggil nama Naruto sebelum pria itu pergi. "Hei, Naruto. Kau menganggap Hinata sebagai apa sih, sebenarnya?"

Naruto menoleh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku kalau kau sampai mau bersusah-payah mencari Hinata, itu tandanya kau peduli, kan? Pasti kau memiliki suatu hubungan dengan dia." Ujar pria itu. "Seperti misalnya aku dan Hinata yang adalah 'teman'."

Naruto memandangi Kiba lalu menggeleng—lagi. Permasalahan yang dimulai dari ruang Bahasa itu terbayang ulang di benaknya. Dapat ia ingat lagi ngiangan kalimat Hinata padanya. Kalimat yang mengandung penolakan ke diri Naruto Namikaze. Karena itulah ia buru-buru mengelak. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Pandangan Naruto meredup. "Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Serius, aku tidak ingin kau bohong..." Kiba berkacak pinggang. "Hinata tertarik kepadamu. Dari pandangan matanya aku sudah dapat menebak kalau ia menyukaimu."

Naruto menahan langkahnya untuk tidak ke mana-mana dulu. Ia tatapi iris hitam Kiba yang kecil namun tajam, lalu ia menelan ludah. Mencoba menutupi bahwa di dalam dadanya sudah ada jantung yang berdebar kencang. "Tunggu... apa maksudmu? Hinata suka padaku?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang 'Hinata pasti menyukaimu', karena aku memang menilai perasaannya dari sudut pandangku sendiri." Kiba mengedikkan bahu. Kemudian tatapannya menyengit. "Tapi aku cuma mau bilang, kalau kau cuma mempermainkan Hinata, jauhi dia. Tapi kalau kau serius mau menanggapi hatinya, jangan buat dia sedih atau kecewa."

Naruto bungkam.

"Oke, itu aja..." Kiba pun melambaikan tangannya singkat. "Sampai jumpa, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya mencari Hinata."

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Masih di lantai 5, atau lebih tepatnya di dalam ruang kesehatan yang sebelumnya Naruto lewati, sebenarnya tetap ada Neji yang berduaan dengan Hinata. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sebelum ada dua siswa yang mencari sang gadis di koridor, Neji terus saja sibuk memuaskan hasrat yang telah lama diimpikannya. Apalagi kalau bukan tubuh putih bersih milik Hinata Hyuuga.

Saat ini Hinata yang ada di kursi sedikit ia tiban. Lehernya ia kecup dan hisap berkali-kali hingga menciptakan bercakan merah sewarna _blush on_. Salah satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk meremas buah dada Hinata yang telah menyembul keluar dari kemeja basahnya. Daging kenyal yang masih terlapis _bra_ hitam itu ia pelintir berkali-kali hingga tercipta desahan dari yang punya. Sementara itu tangan Neji yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan gerakan Hinata yang terkadang mencoba mendorongnya.

"Nh, Neji..."

Suara itu membuai seorang Neji Hyuuga ke fantasi terbesarnya; membuainya ke angan-angan tertinggi. Sudah lama ia menginginkan ini.

"Ne-Neji-_niisan_... uhhh..."

Hinata kecil ini mendesahkan namanya. Tak terlewat tatapannya yang menggoda, serta gerak gerik sensual yang seolah memancingnya bertindak lebih. Pria yang menjabat menjadi guru kesehatan sementara itu tersenyum. Ia putuskan untuk bermain penuh hari ini. Keperawanan Hinata akan ia rengut seorang diri. Tanpa ada Kakashi—_bodyguard_ Hinata—ataupun ayahnya yang menghalanginya. Buru-buru ia tarik kemeja Hinata sehingga memperlihatkan perut putihnya yang langsing.

"Panggil terus namaku, Hinata." Neji mendekatinya. "Buat aku panas..."

Neji menaruh lipatan lututnya ke bagian bangku yang berada tepat di sela paha Hinata. Alasan pertama untuk menjadi tumpuan agar ia bisa merendahkan badan, sedangkan alasan kedua agar dapat mengosokkan ujung lututnya ke celana dalam Hinata yang berada di dalam rok. Hinata memandang ke bawah, lalu mengadah lagi ke Neji. Pria itu tersenyum dan menghapus buliran keringat yang mengalir dari wajah ayu gadis itu.

Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata, tanda ia cukup nyaman dengan perlakukan Neji yang seolah memanjakannya.

"Berjanjilah, untuk saat ini kau akan menuruti apa permintaanku."

"Y-Ya, Neji-_niisan_..." Hinata menjawab bagaikan robot yang patuh. Desahan nafasnya yang terus menguar dari bibir merah jambunya membuat detak jantung Neji mencepat hebat. "Lakukan... sesukamu..."

Meski kalimat itu dikatakan tanpa sadar oleh Hinata—sebab ia telah tenggelam di bawah alam bawah sadarnya—Neji tetap menelan ludah. Dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas _feel_ seorang Hinata di dalamnya. Iya, Hinata Hyuuga, adik sepupunya yang memiliki wajah anggun, cantik dan memiliki tubuh bak malaikat. Sebuah sosok yang sudah ingin dimilikinya sejak kecil, remaja, bahkan sampai dewasa seperti saat ini. Ia begitu ingin menyatu dengan Hinata, secara utuh dan intens.

Neji menyuarakan tawa kemenangan dalam hati. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Tak akan pernah.

"Mhh..."

Desahan Hinata keluar saat Neji mencium bibirnya. Sebuah kelembutan yang lama-lama terasa memaksa. Lidah menyeruak, memagutnya di mana-mana, dan kepala yang dimiringkan karena Neji yang ingin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Nghh!"

Tangan Neji memeluk kepala Hinata bersamaan dengan ciuman mereka semakin mesra. Sedangkan tangannya dengan kasar meremas bagian dada Hinata yang masih tertutup. Ujung jarinya menyusup, memainkan puncak dada Hinata yang terasa sudah menegang—walau dadanya masih terlapis _bra_ yang memang cukup tipis.

"Hhn... mhh..."

Decapan dari peraduan bibir mereka terus terdengar, mengisi ruangan yang memang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Jerit demi jerit yang keluar dari mulut Hinata Hyuuga membuat tubuh bagian bawah Neji menjadi keras.

"Mmh, mmh, nggh—ahh!"

Hinata terengah saat ciuman mereka dilepaskan dari pihak Neji. Tampaknya saat ini nafsu Neji masih tinggi; buru-buru ia lepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan ritsleting. Tapi sebelum benar-benar mengeluarkan barang tegang miliknya, Neji beralih kembali ke Hinata. Paling tidak ia harus membuat Hinata siap terlebih dulu.

Neji melepaskannya yang sudah kewalahan di atas kursi. Ia bisikan sesuatu di telinga Hinata sambil menciumi cupingnya. "Hari ini kau akan jadi milikku, Hinata. Milikku..."

"Neji—anh!" Hinata menunduk. Ia perhatikan tangan Neji yang menarik turun salah satu bra-nya, membiarkan dada besar Hinata keluar dari persembunyian. Hinata menjerit kecil saat ia rasakan kehadiran lidah Neji yang mendatangi puncak dadanya. Ia hisap daging merah muda itu, melepaskannya, lalu memijatnya pelan sambil mengadah, ingin tau apa reaksi Hinata terhadapnya. Dan sesuai dugaan, Hinata suka. "Ahh... N-Neji... hh..."

Neji kecup dada Hinata dan menggigitnya beberapa kali agar keluar desahan dari mulut Hinata. Tapi sayang ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memainkan bagian atas. Ia jalarkan tangannya ke bagian paha gadis itu, menyingkap roknya, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke selangkangan Hinata yang sudah terbuka.

"Ne-Neji... mau apa...?"

Menggunakan jemarinya Neji menarik kain celana dalam Hinata. Memberikan sebuah celah agar ia bisa melihat garis merah di kewanitaannya. Nafas Neji semakin memburu. Dengan cepat ia buka bagian itu dan menghirup wangi Hinata dalam-dalam.

Hinata terus bertanya dari posisinya. Gadis itu tampak malu, bingung dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Melihat itu Neji tertawa. Ia mengelus kewanitaan Hinata yang kembali ia tutup dengan celana dalamnya. Lalu ia menekan pelan lipatan yang sudah basah tersebut dengan ujung jarinya. Hinata meringis dan menggerakkan kedua pahanya. Refleks.

"Ne-Neji?"

Neji menyeringai. "Kau sudah basah Hinata. Sepertinya kita akan melompat ke tahap berikutnya."

"_Niisan_? Eh?" Hinata cukup kaget saat Neji meletakkan kakinya ke kedua pundak pria itu. Baru akan ia membenarkan posisi, tau-tau ada sebuah tangan yang menarik celana dalamnya, membuka bagian itu lebar-lebar, lalu wajah Neji yang menyongsong kewanitaannya yang kini sudah tak terlindung apa-apaan lagi. Kecupan terasa, lidah menjelajah.

"AHN! _NI-NIISAN_! AAH!" Hinata terkejut. Kedua mata Hinata terbelakak. Tubuhnya bergetar secara otomatis dan tanpa sadar kaki Hinata tersilang di belakang kepala Neji. Dirinya merasakan sensasi luar biasa kala Neji menusukkan lidahnya ke bagian terdalamnya. Menyodoknya maju-mundur tanpa henti. Tangan Hinata mencengkram rambut cokelat Neji, sedangkan wajahnya kian memerah menahan jeritan. "HH, AAH, ASTAGA—UHH!"

Neji tidak lagi menjawab Hinata. Ia sibuk menghisap dan merasakan bagaimana manisnya cairan Hinata yang terus keluar dari pusat rangsangannya sedari tadi ia menggerakkan isi mulutnya ke sana. Sambil terhanyut oleh fantasi liar yang selama ini terpendam, tangannya menyentuh daging kecil di atas kewanitaan Hinata.

"K-KYAA! AHN! _N-NIISAN!_"

Dan Hinata pun bereaksi sama. Jantungnya berpompa lebih cepat, keringat dingin meleleh turun dari pori-pori, dan yang paling tak bisa ia tahan, ialah segala ketegangan yang berdampak pada isi perutnya. Geli, terputar, apalah, semuanya ia rasakan sampai kedua sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"_Ni-Niisan_...! Ahhh! Le-Lebihh!"

Sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu ia menangis.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hinata mengharapkan pertolongan.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Naruto menguap lebar. Semenjak urusannya mencari Hinata selesai, pria yang merupakan anak dari pemilik asrama ini terus berdiam diri di lantai 5. Lebih tepatnya di balkon, sebuah daerah terbuka di sebelah _main lobby_. Ia sengaja ke sana—tidak kembali ke kelasnya—karena ingin menjernihkan pikiran terlebih dulu.

Ia habiskan banyak waktu untuk menatap langit dengan pandangan bosan. Memandangi satu per satu awan yang mengambang di atasnya. Meski bosan berkali-kali melanda Naruto masih belum mau pindah tempat. Ia cuma ingin ada semilir angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya, sekaligus merilekskan pikiran sambil menyilangkan tangannya di atas jeruji pagar.

_'Tapi aku cuma mau bilang, kalau kau cuma mempermainkan Hinata, jauhi dia. Tapi kalau kau serius mau menanggapi hatinya, jangan membuat dia bersedih ataupun kecewa.'_

Kalimat Kiba terulang di benaknya. Naruto menghela nafas dan mengusap surai emasnya yang menantang gravitasi. Dia malah teringat sosok Hinata yang pernah menunjukkan pandangan sedih kepadanya. Tepat ketika ia mengajaknya bercinta dengannya tempo hari. Seharusnya kan kalau Hinata mau bersamanya, ya aturan dia mau menerimanya dong, bukan menangis seperti itu. Kalau punya status yang jelas kan dia bisa memberantas para murid yang sengaja mem-_bully_ Hinata. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Ini dia yang payah atau Hinata yang terlalu sulit ia mengerti? Bukannya Hinata suka padanya?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, menghapus Hinata dari bayangannya. "Ck, kenapa dia masuk lagi ke pikiranku sih? Tidak penting."

Naruto membalikkan badan dan membiarkan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. "Lagian sekarang dia lagi tidur nyenyak di ruang kesehatan. Tanpa beban, tanpa memikirkanku yang lagi memusingkannya." Gumam pria yang memiliki tiga garis halus di pipinya itu. "Jadi untuk apa... aku..."

Nada suara Naruto memelan. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Kata Kurenai-_sensei_, Hinata ada di ruang kesehatan, kan?" Naruto mengingat ketika ia memeriksa seisi tempat di lantai 5. Bukannya waktu itu pintu ruang kesehatan terkunci? Dan untuk apa dikunci? Apa itu... tidak aneh?

Naruto pun segera berlari ke ruang kesehatan yang tak jauh dari balkon. Ia mencoba membuka pintu, namun sayang apa yang dia lakukan tak berhasil. Pintu tak bisa terbuka. Naruto lantas mendekatkan telinganya ke papan pintu. Nihil. Tak ada suara yang terdengar—namun Naruto yakin pastinya itu karena dinding ruangan tersebut dibuat dengan lapisan kedap suara.

Karenanya Naruto mencari jalan aman. Untuk memastikan Hinata benar-benar di sana atau tidak, lebih baik ia buka paksa pintunya menggunakan kunci duplikat.

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun, keadaan di dalam ruang kesehatan kian memanas. Tak peduli AC masih berhembus, kedua insan yang berada di dalam terus saja mengeluarkan liquid asin bernama keringat tanpa henti. Bulir demi bulir terus keluar dari pori-pori tubuh mereka masing-masing. Dan saat ini, demi segala hal, Hinata yang saat ini menjambak rambut Neji tak bisa menahan sensasi memabukkan kala ia rasakan ciuman Neji yang menyerang kewanitaannya yang basah.

"_Ni-Niisan_! Ahh! _Niisan_!"

Mulutnya mengemut jari tangannya sendiri, sedangkan kedua kakinya sudah terbuka lebar. Kalau saja tidak ada di sana, mungkin Hinata sudah menunjukkan kewanitaannya yang telah terlapis cairan yang sudah tercampur antara saliva Neji dan kewanitaannya.

"hn—hnn! Annhh! Su-Sudah! I-Ini terlalu... ahhh!"

Cairan kepuasan Hinata keluar, membasahi wajah Hyuuga Neji yang tampan. Tapi Neji sama sekali tidak terganggu ataupun geli. Ia malah suka. Terlebih lagi saat ia tau bahwa Hinata adalah tipe perempuan yang mudah dirangsang seperti ini. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk membuatnya orgasme tanpa henti.

Karena itulah Neji menjilati sisa-sisa cairan Hinata tanpa henti. Membersihkan dari bagian terluar gadis itu sampai ke sela bawahnya. Mengambil sari-sari manis yang lezat di indra pengecap Neji. Hinata masih terus-terusan tersentak. Tangannya yang mencengkram kursi segera mengerat. Wajahnya teramat sangat memerah.

"_Ni-Niisan_... a-aku lelahh..."

Hinata terengah. Neji menyingkirkan poni panjangnya terlebih dulu dan kemudian mengadah. Ia memandangi wajah Hinata yang terbaring lelah di kursi, tentu dengan wajah manisnya yang memerah.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"S-Su-Suka... ta-tapi—ANNHH!"

Nafas Hinata kembali tercekat saat ada dua jari Neji yang memasukinya. Benar-benar masuk sampai pangkal jarinya. Hinata meringis kesakitan, tapi semua itu tak lagi terasa sampai Neji menggerakkan jarinya secara beraturan. Kewanitaan Hinata terus berdenyut kencang, memijat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Tak lupa sebuah bunyi menggoda yang membuat Neji terus mengeluarkan desahan nafas berat.

"Ahhh! Nejii! Nejii-_nii_! Ahhhh!" Tak bisa bertahan, tubuh Hinata melengkung. Ia jambak rambut Neji keras-keras. Membiarkan pria itu mengadah dan kemudian menyambut bibirnya yang terus terbuka dengan ciuman panas yang sanggup membuat dirinya serasa dibakar.

Obat itu terus mempengaruhinya, mempengaruhi otaknya agar terus manja dan sensitif untuk tiap sentuhan yang pria itu berikan kepadanya.

Neji bergerak. Ia tarik _bra_ kiri Hinata yang masih menutupi dadanya. Ia tarik kain berwarna itu sehingga _bra-nya_ turun dan menampilkan satu bukit indah Hinata yang begitu menggiurkan. Segeralah ia menjilat ujungnya yang sudah mengeras itu dengan ujung lidah.

"Hmmh!"

Begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan tersebut, keduanya sampai tidak sadar bahwa dari detik lalu ada putara kunci di ruangan kesehatan. Dan kemudian pintu itu terbuka dengan bantingan kencang.

**BRAKH!**

Di sanalah Neji dan Hinata tersentak. Neji sontak melepaskan tangan dan memundurkan wajah. Tatapan terganggu ia lemparkan ke sosok pria berambut jabrik pirang yang kini terbelalak lebar di depan pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Namikaze?

Iris biru Naruto tak lepas dari Hinata. Gadis yang masih terengah itu membenarkan posisi duduknya di bangku. Apalagi karena ada bagian tubuh polos Hinata yang terarah kepadanya. Seperti dada kanannya dan juga selangkangannya yang sempat terbuka bebas. Kewanitaan mulus bebas bulu itu basah oleh cairan bening yang dapat diduga berasal dari _saliva_ Neji.

Demi apapun... ini menjijikkan. Sangat menjijikkan di matanya.

Bau-bau seks yang _familiar_ di indra penciuman Naruto membuat siswa 18 tahun itu yakin apa yang telah dua orang itu perbuat di dalam ruang kesehatan.

Tapi tunggu... bukannya Hinata dan Neji adalah sepupu? Kalau tidak salah itulah informasi yang tak sengaja ia dengar Kurenai. Dan nyatanya, informasi yang mulanya ia kira tak berguna itu menjadi sebuah petunjuk fatal. Apalagi jika situasinya begini? Naruto memandang nanar Hinata. Lalu kenapa Hinata mau melayani Neji—sedangkan dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah saat ia mengajaknya bercinta?

Apa karena...

Naruto melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti orang mabuk, merah merona, lemas, dan terlihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata diberi obat perangsang?

Amarah Naruto memuncak. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan dia bergerak maju.

"BRENGSEK!" Naruto yang emosi kembali meninju pipi Neji dengan kepalan tangannya yang kuat. Naruto berdecih kesal. "KAU NEJI HYUUGA, KAN? ADA HUBUNGAN FAMILI DENGAN HINATA, KAN? KENAPA KAU MALAH MELAKUKAN INI!? KAU SEHARUSNYA TAU DIRI, SIALAN!" Naruto menggeram. Amarah memuncak, terutama saat tau Neji berani-beraninya berbuat senista itu kepada Hinata dengan cara tak lazim.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Baru datang sudah marah." Neji menyangkal dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Lagi pula untuk apa kau protes? Bukannya Namikaze sepertimu juga sudah sering menghilangkan keperawanan gadis lain?" Neji yang sudah lumayan tau reputasi Naruto langsung memojokkannya.

Naruto berdesis. Oke, apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji ada benarnya.

Tapi sekarang lain.

Ini Hinata.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia melihat wanita itu tersiksa, ia tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka. Lebih-lebih dari itu, Naruto berangan-angan untuk terus melindunginya.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa menjawab kalimatku, hm?" Neji tertawa. "Coba kutanya, sudah berapa kali kau memakai Hinata? Dan juga, pasti pria bergairah binatang sepertimu pasti sudah banyak memakai perempuan lain, kan? Jadi tidak perlu jadi sok pahlawan untuknya!"

Naruto mengepalkan erat-erat kedua tangannya. Apa katanya? Gairah binatang?

**BUAGH!**

Lagi, tinjuan Naruto terlempar ke pipi Neji. Pria berambut panjang itu terbanting ke lantai sampai rahangnya ikutan keram dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau melakukannya pada wanita mana saja, asal bukan Hinata!" Naruto berbicara lantang. "Dan asal kau tau, walau aku sering memfantasikan tubuh adik sepupumu, aku tidak akan sanggup memaksanya sampai menggunakan pil biru sepertimu!"

.

.

**: love in boarding | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar miliknya, Naruto segera menutup pintu dan bergegas menuju ranjang. Dia lewati segala barangnya yang terkesan berserakan asal di atas lantai, bahkan kadang ia injak saking terfokusnya hanya ke Hinata seorang yang keadaannya jauh dari kondisi baik.

Setelah sampai di samping ranjang, Naruto rebahkan tubuh Hinata pelan-pelan di sana. Sekarang Hinata sudah ia pakaian lagi seragam lengkap. Meski lembab tetap tak apalah, daripada ia telanjang. Sesudahnya Naruto mengacak-acak surai kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kenapa sih gadis ini selalu kedapatan masalah besar? Kalau tidak salah hal barusan mengingatkannya dengan sederet kejadian yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Satu, Sasuke. Pria itu memaksanya di kamar mandi. Kedua, di ruang kesehatan bersama sepupunya sendiri. Dan tidak ketinggalan, ia yang sempat akan mengambil keperawanan Hinata di ruang Bahasa.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Ia pandangi lagi dahi Hinata yang memerah dan dipenuhi keringat. Ia tarik selembar tisu dari meja kecil di sampingnya, lalu ia usap pelan wajah ayu itu dengan tingkat kehati-hatian yang tinggi.

"Maaf kalau aku punya banyak salah..." Ucapnya. Dia mendekat dan mengecup pelan pipi Hinata yang ranum. Kemudian barulah ia berdiri dengan sebuah ponsel yang sudah di tangan—ia akan menelfon seseorang. Kiba Inuzuka lebih tepatnya, satu-satunya teman Hinata yang Naruto ketahui namanya. Untung tadi ia sempat bertukar nomor ponsel dengan adik kelasnya yang itu.

**Pip.**

Deringan kelima sambungan di angkat.

_'Ya?'_

"Kiba, kau di mana?"

_'Aku baru masuk kelas Sejarah. Ada apa?'_

"Ada sedikit masalah mengenai sahabatmu yang satu itu..."

_'Maksudmu Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?'_

"Ceritanya cukup panjang, jadi lebih baik kau ke kamarku sekarang."

_'Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ke sana kalau urusanku di kelas sudah selesai.'_

"Hm."

Setelah itu sambungan ponsel terputus.

Setelahnya Naruto mematikan sambungan. Ia luangkan waktu sesaat untuk mengambil air mineral di dispenser kamar. Ia teguk cairan tak berasa itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok untuk berpikir sebentar.

"Mmhh..."

Namun belum sempat ia menuangkan pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja ada suara Hinata dari arah ranjang. Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati sebuah kejutan.

Tepat di atas kasur, Hinata Hyuuga kini telah terduduk. Kulit wajahnya yang merah membuat Naruto fokus ke kedua matanya yang sayu. Selimut yang ia kenakan melorot, menampilkan dada besarnya yang kembang-kempis akibat sengalan nafas yang memburu. Dan yang paling membuat bulu kuduk di perut Naruto merinding, ialah saat Hinata tiba-tiba mendesah. Mendesah tak nyaman.

"Ahhh... panas..."

Kakinya mengeliat tak nyaman, menendangi selimut yang tadi Naruto gunakan untuk membungkus tubuh Hinata. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kepanasan, bahkan kedua tangannya sibuk meremas permukaan kasur.

Lalu kedua matanya terbuka, melirik padanya. Lalu ia tersenyum manis. Sangat amat manis.

"_Se-Senpai_..." Hinata menaruh tangannya ke dadanya sendiri, meremasnya.

Naruto tak bisa berkutik melihat pemandangan itu dan juga suaranya yang menggoda.

Apa efek obat biru Neji masih berlanjut?

"Uhh... t-tubuhku... masih p-pa-panasss.."

Genggaman gelas Naruto kian mengerat. Bersamaan dengan itu bagian bawah Naruto mulai mengeras hingga terdapat tonjolan di balik celana panjangnya.

"H-Hei, apa-apaan kau ini! Sana tidur!" Usiknya, mencoba tegas namun Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Aku ingin... benda Naruto memasuki diriku dulu..." Lalu ia tertawa manis.

Naruto menggeram. Celana dalamnya semakin sempit. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Bukannya ini gawat?

Ya, jelas ini gawat.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Apa Naruto bisa nahan diri? :)**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Itanatsu, Akane-Rihime, Rhe Muliya Young, DefenderAXE, Lactobacilluss, alluka-chan, Dewa perang, Misti Chan, Amu B, o-O rambu no baka, shiro19uzumaki, 2nd silent reader, Namikaze achiles, J-vicko, CloverLeaf Ifa-chan, Vampire Uchiha, Uzumaki 21, Guest, Mxxx, utsukushi hana-chan, Durara, Guest, Namikaze TrueBlue PraZumaki, hyunkjh, Akemi Ichiyusai, anita-indah-777, Mitsuki Hoshino, Hyde'riku, aizy-evilkyu, astia morichan, Ssasuke 23, Jk RowLLing, Zaoldyeck13, Ritta-Frijayanti, AngelzVr, kyucel, Me, Renita Nee-chan, iyuo, Yumiko Harvey, goGatsu no kaze, altadinata, Guest, Uchiha Aira-chan, yukiko miyuki, chacha, rhima dayo, dila-nurfadilah-967, Guest, Guest, Yami naruto, Jeong Daisuke, kidsall982, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, irza-savita, Adila137, NaruGankster, Yami naruto, Guest, Akane-Rihime, NamiAZHURA, Sabaku no Gaa-chan, Yami-dark naruto, hinata, NameAde yulia, sphantus, Manchester united, Silent re, Guest, fain yu, Hyoo White, hyuugahime, maito takeru, Haru-Chan, Akane-Rihime, natasia sato.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Semoga ada yang menyelamatkan Hinata. **Iya haha. Dan ada yang nyelamatin lagi ngga nih pas bagian Naruto? **Dari semua fict sansan, tokoh-tokoh ceweknya disiksa semua, ya? **Tau aja. **Mudah-mudahan LIB ngga ber-ending sama kayak Handycam.** Amin. **Neji kapan insaf? **Hmm, entah. **Sansan kelas 12? **Baru lulus :) **Sasuke dimunculin lagi dong. **Iyaa. **Kukira Neji beneran jadi baik. **Hah? Ketipu beneran? Kukira udah ketebak. **Hinata lemonan pertamanya sama Naruto, kan? **:) **Handycam II jangan lupa. **Iya. **Bra Hinata warnanya lain-lain. **Lol, ok udah diedit, ya. **Pasti alasan sansan ngga mau ol Fb karena takut dikira author cabul. **Bisa jadi. **LIB adalah salah satu fict favoritku. **Thanks. **Apa nanti ada hubungan KibaHina? **Cuma temen. **Ceritanya klise tapi aku suka. **Haha, makasih. Ide fict ini murni hasil pemikiranku pas tahun 2011 (SMP), dan aku ngga niat otak-atik kerangka fict ini :) **Mistakes & Handycam nyesek. **:D

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSAKYU**


End file.
